As We Go On
by Star Split
Summary: Chronicles the lives of the pilots in High School. They were completely different, yet somehow, they just fit. Many pairings. Please see my info. for a more complete summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. They belong to the wonderful people at Sunrise and Bandai. How I'd love to be a long-lost heir...

**Pairing:** None right now. But there will be in the future!

**Warnings:** Uh...smoking? Lol. Future **Slash. Yaoi. M/M.**

**Title:** First Day

**Author's Note:** This wonderful little fic occurred to me one night as I was lying in bed, pondering what would happen if I inserted the Gundam Pilots and characters into a "real life" situation. This fic will have mature and adult themes in it at times. It will deal with a lot of issues that occur in everyday life, as well as trying to stay true to the series. I hope you all enjoy it. It takes me awhile to write each chapter so be patient.

**Special Thanks:** To Rina for her WONDERFUL beta-ing. As well as to Jenn for her support and beta-ing as well. I never would've gotten this far without you two.

_**"And** now, we present this class's valedictorian, Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner," Principal Jacobs said into the microphone. She stepped aside as a teenage boy of medium height and build walked over to the podium. He was wearing the long black gown and cap of a graduate. He moved the tassel out of his face and smiled at the applauding crowd._

_"Thank-you Principal Jacobs," he said, smiling at her. He then turned his eyes back on the gathered crowd of parents, friends, and other family members that have come to celebrate the Graduation of the Class of a.c. 198. He cleared his voice, shuffling the papers in front of him and then smiled out at the crowd._

_"High school is a time when teens find themselves. Where we develop our own tastes, personalities, and interests. Where we are molded into what we will become in the future. It's about love, life, and loss. About mistakes and consequences. And most importantly it's about compromising..."_

* * *

**Trowa** Barton's eyes narrowed as he approached the large brick building. The gates were open and students milled about, checking room numbers and schedules from the large cardboard posters tacked to the walls, and finding friends to discuss summer vacation, what classes they had this year, who with, and what teachers were the hardest. He shifted his backpack and glanced at one of the signs on the fence surrounding the school grounds. 

_No smoking is allowed on or around school grounds._

He rolled his eyes, not that anyone could notice, and took one last drag of his cigarette, before dropping it onto the sidewalk and grinding it out. There was a line of kids at each of the posters that gave out home room numbers and he sighed, heading over to the nearest one.

_Every year, same old shit,_ he thought, glancing at the large posterboard and locating his name. **Barton, Trowa ... 280.** He broke away from the mob and walked across the courtyard, trying to find someplace less claustrophobic than the rest of the grounds.

He finally settled on the bleachers by the track and climbed up to the middle, sitting with his bag at his feet. He glanced around cautiously, looking for teachers, security guards, or other various school administrators before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting the shade provided by one of the trees shadow him from the sun. He was starting tenth grade this year, a sophomore. Almost an upper clansmen. He couldn't care less about that though.

Distantly he heard the bell ring and he dropped the cigarette onto the ground scuffing it out with his shoe. He descended the bleachers and approached the brick building again, smirking as he saw the freshmen hurrying to classes as fast as they could. It seemed all people did was rush. It didn't matter how fast you went though, you always met the same end sooner or later.

He turned a corner and had to quickly side step as another boy almost crashed into him. "Oh I'm sorry! Do forgive me...I should really watch where I'm going," the blonde exclaimed, smiling at Trowa.

His eyes narrowed. "You should," he replied. He started to continue down the hallway when the blonde boy appeared next to him again.

"Wait...Do you know where room 282 is?" he asked.

Trowa sighed. "Yeah, it's next to my room," he replied.

"Great...uh..mind if I walk with you?" Trowa glanced at him, raising an eyebrow before giving a small shrug and continuing on through the press of students. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, what's yours?"

"Trowa." He paused in front of his home room. "Yours is the next room on the right," he replied, entering.

"Great! See you later Trowa. Thanks again!" Quatre called.

**"Was** that a _freshman_ I saw you walking with earlier?" Trowa shrugged as he stretched out a bit under the tree. "I can't believe the great Trowa Barton would deal with one of their kind. Especially one as preppy as him. Now, if it was someone like him, I could understand why..."

Trowa glanced over to see who Celia was referring to and his eyes narrowed as the heat waves blurred his vision. "Who?" he asked.

"The guy with the brown hair. Short. Sitting in the alcove over there," she replied. His eyes narrowed some more as he spotted the boy Celia was talking about. He had a laptop opened on his lap and was busy typing something, a bottle of water next to him.

"You always were after the quiet ones," he muttered. She smiled at him, brushing back her blonde, fuchsia-tipped hair, crossing her fishnet covered legs.

"Yeah, well, you got away from me," she replied, smiling a bit. He looked away from her face, finding the boy she liked again.

"Have you talked to him?" he asked, watching as another freshman, this one had a long braid, playing "football" with some of the other students. He threw the ball and his receiver missed the catch. It passed through his arms, headed straight for the boy. He heard Celia's sharp intake of breath as the boy calmly raised his hand, catching the football effortlessly, never once taking his eyes off the laptop in front of him.

"Did you see that?" she asked. Even her monotone voice had an edge to it as her eyes danced behind her sunglasses. He gave a small nod as he watched the boy hurl it back to the one with the braid so that he had to take a few steps back when he caught it. "He's better than I thought..." she whispered.

Trowa shifted a little, refusing to agree to her statement. He took another drag from his cigarette, flicking some of the ashes off. He couldn't help but watch the boy curiously. He seemed completely engrossed in his work, whatever it was, yet aware of everything around him at the same time.

"I'm going to introduce myself to him," Celia said suddenly. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh stop it. I just want to know his name," she snapped. He watched her get up and walk across the courtyard till she was standing in front of him. She said a few things but the boy didn't even bother to look up, just continued to type away. She glanced back at Trowa who pretended he wasn't watching before looking at the boy again, asking her question again.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced up and Trowa caught sight of dark, cobalt blue eyes. Slowly the eyes moved from Celia to Trowa himself and Trowa glanced away quickly. Those eyes seemed to have the effect of analyzing everything, seeing straight through a person's soul. He glanced up when Celia returned and she huffed, sitting down next to him again.

"He won't answer me! All he said was 'hn' and nothing else!" she exclaimed looking exasperated. Trowa shook his head, standing as the bell ended, noticing that the boy had disappeared.

* * *

**He** slung his backpack over a shoulder, making sure his laptop was secure before starting out of the school grounds. He turned at the gate, heading towards the bus stop, already mentally scanning the list in his head. _School - check. Homework - check. Dinner..._ he hesitated on that thought then shoved away the gnawing feeling in his stomach, _check. Work - in a few minutes._

A bus pulled up and he walked on, showing his bus pass before making his way down the aisle to a seat near the middle. He opened his laptop again, searching through random files, trying to erase the boredom raging inside him. And the memory of those eyes. He closed his own, swallowing as a picture of them flashed through his mind once again. He didn't understand it. Why his mind kept going back to the boy he'd seen at lunch. He reached up, absentmindedly running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, losing himself in the mindless and endless depths of the internet.

The bus screeched to a stop and he jolted, planting his feet on the ground to keep from falling forward with the inertia. Slowly he got up, closing the laptop and made his way to the front of the bus, senses on alert as he got off. The bus had dropped him off in front of an old brick restaurant. A faded wooden sign was set in brick, ivy twining around it, crumbling the red brick. The name _Hiroko _was printed on it. The brown haired boy sighed as a light drizzle began to fall and he quickened his pace, trying to get inside before the downpour. Entering the restaurant he let a quick smile grace his passive face as he smelled the traditional Japanese-restaurant smells.

"Hey Heero, how was school?" a guy dressed in the black pants and white shirt of a waiter asked.

"Fine," Heero replied. "I'll change then start my shift," he added. The guy nodded.

"You started highschool this year, didn't you?" he asked when Heero returned five minutes later.

"Uh-huh. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering..." he trailed off as a group of kids from the high school entered. "Hello, my name is Gavin," he greeted the one in front.

Heero glanced at the teens, already cataloguing their faces into his memory in case he needed to serve them. He paused as he recognized one of the faces - the guy who had thrown the football at him during lunch. The teen seemed to have made the same deduction because he grinned widely, pausing in the rebraiding of his hair.

"Hey! You're the one who caught that ball that Tor missed!" he exclaimed loudly. Heero's eyes narrowed and the boy grinned wider. "You going to try out for the team? Because I mean, you seriously should! You'd be amazing!"

Gavin looked sympathetically at Heero and led the group of teens away. "By the way, I'm Duo!" the boy called back over his shoulder.Heero rolled his eyes as he followed the teens, pulling out an order sheet and pen as he walked.

"I'm Heero, your server. Can I get you some drinks?" he asked once they were seated at a large booth in back.

"Tequila," the one called Duo said. Heero raised an eyebrow at him and Duo grinned a bit. "Okay, how bout uh...a root beer?" Heero nodded, writing down the order as the other teens all agreed on different beverages.

They made an interesting bunch, he mused as he returned with the drinks. Duo was of average height, with a long chestnut braid that hung down his back and bright eyes. Obviously the most social of the four. Then there was the one to his right, he thought his name was Chris, who was broad shouldered and a dark blonde. His eyes were harsh when he looked at Heero, his tone callous, a typical higher-up customer. The black haired one across from Duo had to be over six feet tall and he grinned at everything said. Another comedian. And lastly, a girl with short black hair and a pink beret-looking hat. Artistic?

"Figured out what you want?"

"Yeah, we're all set. The extra-jumbo mixed sushi platter, white rice, two plates of chicken teriyaki, and two plates of yakitori," the black haired boy replied.

"Right. All sharing?" At their nods he flipped the leather book closed. "Food'll be ready soon," he replied, turning toward the kitchen.

As Heero set out the plates of food about thirty-five minutes later he paused as he caught Duo's eye. "How long you working?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to join us when you got off, hang out and stuff," he said, smiling. Heero's eyes shifted to the others at the table and he gave a barely perceptible shake of the head, dark bangs covering dark eyes.

"I'm busy." He slipped away, talking to Gavin up front while they ate and yelled back and forth, only returning an hour later with the bill and leaving it on the table for them to debate over.

He was leaning against the wall, talking with Gavin when the others left. The girl and dark blonde stopped talking when they spotted him and his eyes narrowed. Gavin glanced over at them, smiling brightly.

"I hope your meal was pleasurable. Please come again," he called to them.

"Don't worry man. It was the best Jap food I've ever had!" Duo exclaimed. He wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Isn't that right Hil?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she replied. Gavin grinned at her but she was fiddling around in her purse for car keys.

"You sure you aren't coming?" Duo asked, looking at Heero. He nodded curtly, eyes straying to the wood-and-glass doors that a couple was making their way slowly toward. Duo shrugged, turning to his group. "I call shot gun," he exclaimed loudly. They argued seating arrangements the entire way out.

Heero sighed, leaning back against the brick wall again as Gavin instructed the couple to a table. It was Felicity's unit, he wouldn't have to worry about customers for awhile. "They go to school with you?" Gavin asked when he returned.

"Yeah."

"Friends of yours?"

"No. The braided one threw a football at me today." He ignored Gavin's perplexed look, instead looking at the aquariums filled with tropical fish and flanked by potted bamboo plants that twisted and looped within themselves. There was a steady drizzle falling outside and he regretted not bringing the umbrella this morning. Maybe it would stop by the time he finished his shift in an hour and a half...

"You taking off?" Gavin asked at the end of their shift.

"Yeah."

"Want to come over?" he asked, smiling. "The guys and I were thinking of making a..._public announcement..._against the beef plant on the edge of town," he said.

"No thanks. I have a lot to do, maybe next time," Heero replied. He discarded his apron on his way out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on as he picked up his backpack. Gavin shrugged as he followed Heero to the bus stop. "You don't have to wait. The weather's miserable and you should get home."

"No problem. Your all alone out here anyway. The bus shouldn't be that long, right? So what if I'm five or ten minutes later getting home?" he asked, smiling. "It just means a few less minutes to do homework before our announcement," he added.

"Suit yourself," Heero muttered as he saw the bus approaching from down the street.

"I will. Anyway, if you want to join us, it's at eleven-thirty tonight. You know the place right?" He paused long enough for Heero's nod. "Just give me a call if you can make it. See ya," he called as Heero boarded the bus.

It was a fifteen minute ride to his stop during which he finished filling out the forms from school. He got off the bus, walking down the streets until he came to a shabby looking apartment building of decaying red brick. He pulled out a key and entered the building, climbing up the three flights of stairs to the apartment he shared with his mother and younger sister.

"Heero, is that you?" his mother called when he entered the apartment.

"Yes," he replied. He glanced up and saw his mother leaning against the door frame, smiling thinly at him. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and she had a worn, slightly threadbare sweater pulled tight across her slender form.

"How was school? And work?"

"Fine. How was your day?" he asked.

"Good. I have some left overs saved in case your hungry..." He shook his head, declining politely and handed her the forms that she needed to sign, kissing her cheek as he went to his room. He closed his door quietly, knowing that loud noises sometimes startled his mother and padded across the worn carpet.

He slid a hand under his pillow, running callused fingertips over the glossy picture he had hidden as he lay sprawled across his bed. He could hear giggles from the bathroom where his mother was currently bathing Tama. He refused to think about anything pertaining to the days events. After all, it had just been another day and a another school year. He got up after awhile, changing into a pair of sweat pants before collapsing onto the bed again.

The giggles continued and he smiled a bit, looking out the window at the night sky. It seemed endless, stretching above him, stars glittering brightly in the velvet blackness, but he knew it was only an illusion made by the colonies to make them feel at home. As if they were on Earth. But still, the effect was humbling at times. This was one of them.

"Heero!"

He laughed a bit as the three-year-old bundle of energy threw herself on him and he sat up, tickling her into another mass of childish giggles. "Hello Tama, have a good day?" he asked. She nodded, still grinning. Black hair was tousled and wet, sticking to her pale cheeks and hung in her eyes, hiding the dark blue he knew was there.

"Read me a story Heero?" she pleaded. He nodded, picking her up and carrying her into her room, ignoring his mother's look of happiness. Tucking her into the big-girl bed they had found for her a few months ago at a yard sale, he picked up a _Dr. Seuss_ book and glanced at the cover.

"The Cat In The Hat," he read quietly to her. She smiled, her eyes already beginning to fight to stay open.

* * *

**Wufei** was not having a good day. Then again, the first day of school was never exactly a "good day" for anyone. Especially him. Breaking in new teachers always took awhile. They always misjudged him and his fellow students, well, there was reason for _them_ but not for him. 

He had always enjoyed learning everything he could. Inside and outside of school. So it only stood to reason that there was an actual reason why he was in advanced classes. And why he still knew more than the other students. But he was always willing to learn, as long as it was useful.

"Mr. Chang, if you continue to persist in this matter, I will have no choice but to issue you a detention. And you wouldn't want to start the school year off with one of those, now, would you?" his Geometry teacher, Mr. Wilkins said.

Wufei's eyes narrowed in on the teacher. That was another thing he hated. Having teachers talk down on you. Like you weren't smart enough to figure out what they were talking about when they talked normally. "I'm only correcting an error that you made," he told him.

Mr. Wilkins sighed audibly as the class watched the exchange that had been going on for the past twenty minutes with vague, nervous interest. "Mr. Chang, I'm sorry, but I am issuing a detention which you'll have to serve after class on Wednesday." The teacher made his way over to his desk and pulled out a new detention slip, the first of the year, filling it out and handing it to Wufei to sign.

The Chinese boy glared but decided to drop the matter...for now. After all, if the man wanted to continue to live on in ignorance, who was he to stop him? He shoved the paper into his bag as the bell rang and stormed out of class. The other kids waited until he left before filing out as well, they'd gone to middle school with him for the most part, they knew to avoid him.

He sat down in his World History class the next hour, stretching his legs out under the desk and withdrawing a novel from his backpack and idly flipping through it. He had already read it three times, but it was good. A war novel, a justified war novel. The bell rang as the teacher entered the room, smiling brightly at all of the eager faces he imagined he saw.

"Good day class, I trust that you have all had a wonderful break and are ready to start the new year off fresh? Good," he replied to the unanswered question. "Let's start off with class introductions? I'll go first, then we'll go in alphabetical order!"

"My name is James Halsey. You can call me Mr. Halsey. I was born in Dover, England and when I was seven, we moved up here to the colonies..." He continued on for about five minutes, giving the highlights of his life. Commenting on his wife and daughters, his favorite sports teams, and his expectations of the upcoming school year. And then he started in on the students, reading off his roster and mispronouncing most of the names in the process.

"Wufei Chang?" he asked after a blonde girl named Dorothy Catalonia sat down. Wufei's eyes narrowed a bit. He didn't like getting up in front of people, especially when most of the class was maturely and mentally lower then him. "Wufei Chang, are you present?"

He stood up slowly, with the ease of a feline, surveying the others arrogantly. "My name is Wufei Chang, I moved here in sixth grade. I have always lived in the colonies." He sat down, making sure to stare everyone who dared to look at him down, judging their worth.

"Very...uh...nice Wufei. But what about activities? Hobbies?" the teacher prodded. He got no response so with a sigh, he leaned back in his chair, calling on the next student.

There were twenty-five students in Mr. Halsey's World History class. Wufei was fifth on his list, Quatre Winner was the twenty-fourth. The twenty-three names before him were torturously slow. It seemed that each student tried to cram in as much history about themselves as possible. Especially the girls. Wufei's was the shortest by far.

When Mr. Halsey called his name Quatre winced. He didn't hate public speaking, but he didn't relish it either. He stood slowly, looking around at the sea of faces, mostly pale from the lack of real sunlight. He fit in perfectly with his pale hair, fair skin, and light eyes.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and I just transferred here from the Earth a few weeks ago. I am the only boy, and the youngest in my family," he said carefully.

"What about hobbies?"

"I enjoy the violin and piano. Any instrument really..." he said slowly. He had to be careful when he talked about himself. Couldn't leak out to much information about his family. Once people knew, they usually looked at him strangely.

"Thank you Quatre. Now...last and certainly not least, Jessica Winston?" A girl with long hair stood up, smiling nervously at the crowd as she began to tell about herself.

**Wufei** looked over his shoulder when he felt the tap. His black eyes narrowed when he saw the blonde haired boy from his third hour class. "What?" he demanded, closing the book he'd been reading.

Quatre looked down at the cover of the book. "War and Peace?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"It's good," Wufei replied. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No...uh...I was just wondering, if I could sit with you?" Quatre asked nervously. He took a slight step back as he felt waves of distrust and annoyance rolling off of Wufei, directed at him.

"You are weak. You let people's opinions affect you. People like you make me hate the world and mankind." Quatre shook his head, turning to go, leaving the black-haired youth under the tree he was reading by. "Wait. Sit. Your from Earth?"

Quatre smiled, sitting next to him. "Yes, Arabia," he replied.

Wufei leaned forward, setting the book aside as he picked at his noodles with two thin wooden chopsticks. "What's it like?"

"Sandy. Lots of sand. And hot, the sun always shines and glares off the sand," he replied, leaning back on the cool grass. "I miss it. You could always see the sun, a real sun. And a real night's sky..." he sighed wistfully, twirling a stick between his fingers.

"Only lived in Arabia?"

"No. I was born on L4, but I moved to Arabia shortly after..." Wufei raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "After my mother died in childbirth. Father took my sisters and I down to the house he had in Arabia. Well, the younger ones. The older ones stayed to look after the business on L4, they're still there I believe," he commented.

"Oh." Wufei glanced around at the courtyard, watching as a group of idiots played football in the cramped space. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment. Quatre shrugged a bit, treading carefully. He didn't need to tell this guy everything, but he felt like he could become a friend, and he really wanted a friend right now...

**Wufei** wandered around town for awhile after school. He thought about returning to the small condo that he and his father lived in, but wasn't to enthusiastic about it. For one, he knew the detention would aggravate him, and for another, he just wasn't in the mood to be alone for the five hours his father would be at work.

He paused, looking at a poster stapled to a telephone post. It was old and slightly faded, the colors beginning to fade and blend together because of the rain. It was advertising a local circus, half off on Monday and Wednesday nights. He shrugged a bit, tightening his grip on his jacket as he made his way toward the circus grounds.

Even through the poor weather conditions there was a line of people at the ticket booths and he had to wait a few minutes. He spent the time looking around at the different cages behind the wooden fence. The ground was hard brown dry dirt quickly turning to wet mud puddles. Brightly colored tents and banners looked out of place against the dim, grey sky as a drizzle continued to fall. He handed his money to a woman in her mid-forties with to much make up on before entering the grounds and wandering around on the crushed gravel in order to try and stop the inevitable mud pit.

There was a group on it's way to the big tent and he made his way there, following a mother and her three young children inside. He found a seat in back, towards the middle, and relaxed against the bleachers, watching the ring master enter the middle circle and tell everyone to take their seats. There was some shoving and yells, but eventually it quieted and the ring master stepped up onto a large blue cube, grinning at them all, tipping his top-hat at them and twirling his moustache with a gloved hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Tonight I bring to you daring stunts, mystifying magic, hilarious clowns, terrifying beasts, juggling elephants, and a mind-numbing performance that will have you on the...edge of your seats," he roared, sweeping his arm outwards.

Behind the scenes Trowa sighed, running a hand through his bangs as he picked up the half mask. He was the last show, the finale. The show that would have them all coming back for more, according to the Manager anyway. He looked out at the cages positioned under tarps and tents. The lions roared, pacing their cage, tails flicking this way and that as the wind shifted, letting in a mist of water.

"Hey Trowa, don't catch cold, alright?"

He smiled faintly as he felt the warm arm wrap around his bare shoulders. "I won't Cathy, don't worry," he replied, smiling at her. She nodded, ruffling his hair and walked over to the back of the ring, peeking around the curtains to watch the acrobats perform.

He stood suddenly, making his way out into the rain and over to the lion cages, gently rubbing the ears of one of the males. The leader of the pride. He smiled as the feline began to pour and Cathy smiled as she turned and saw him crouching down, level with the great cat's head.

They were called an hour later, and took their places. Trowa with his back to the large wooden target, dead center on it, where the bulls-eye was, Catherine about fifteen feet away. She bowed once to the crowd, pulling out a set of six daggers, each shining in the bright spotlights, each sharpened to a perfect point. She pulled back her arm, taking aim, and let the first one fly. It landed neatly next to his left temple to the gasps from the audience.

Each knife followed suit, one next to his right temple, another his right shoulder, then left shoulder, right thigh, then left thigh. Not once did he blink, not once did he wince. He just let them come and slide in smoothly next to him, not worried about the danger, trusting completely in Cathy's aim, which wasn't always a good thing. Once during the performance he had glanced into the crowd and seen the Chinese boy from his fitness class. Funny, he'd never figured him as the type to visit circuses...

**Author's Note:** That's it for Chapter One. Kinda long, right? 8½ pages and everything. Lol. I promise the rest of the chapters will be shorter if I can make them. I swear. I've started writing chapter two, so it should be out soon if you all want it. Review and let me know, alright? Your Review counts!

_Starr_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm not making any money off this. This is a non-profit story that's been written for...fun. I have a twisted sense of fun.

**Pairing: **None.

**Warnings:** Uh...smoking. Can't think of any.

**Title:** Detention

**Author's Note:** Been awhile since I updated, but I hope this makes up for it. I worked really hard on it, Jenn, one of my beta's is ready to have my head. Lol. I can somewhat guarantee that Ch. 3 will be awhile. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Special Thanks:** To all my readers and all the people who have reviewed. I hope you all continue to and I hope you all enjoy.

**"Duo**, sh," Quatre whispered. It was Wednesday morning, the third day of school, and the two were in first period English. He had already pegged the braided boy as a trouble maker from the moment he saw him. Or the moment they had found themselves sitting together, Duo in the seat behind Quatre. On the second day of class, Duo had shown up with a fake rattle snake that rattled and hissed when you pressed a button and snuck it into the teacher's desk when she wasn't paying attention. He had to admit, the screams were pretty funny...

However, now as they were taking a pre-test on all the things they were supposed to have learned in the past eight years, Quatre was annoyed to find Duo constantly poking his back with the tip of his pencil. The braided boy leaned forward once more, giving Quatre's back another sharp jab. "Come on Quatre...what's the answer to number thirteen?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm not helping you cheat," he hissed back furiously, trying to cover his paper the best he could from the violet, probing eyes. He felt the poke again and shifted, moving closer to the desk top, trying to put as many inches as possible between himself and the pencil.

"Quatre, come on. One little answer won't matter. Mrs. Humphrey won't even notice," he murmured back. He hated tests, his mind always went blank. Blanker than the piece of paper in front of him. He had always been a decent student, he had to be in order to play sports, but the tests were what always got him. Never fail, he never passed with anything higher than a C. "Quatre," he hissed louder.

"No Duo, stop it!" Quatre exclaimed softly, turning in his seat to look at his somewhat friend. Duo quickly glanced at Quatre's answers, memorizing numbers thirteen through twenty-five in a blink of the eye. He had learned to be quick over the years.

"Mr. Winner. Mr. Maxwell. I warned you once this hour already about talking during a test. I have no choice but to issue you both detentions for this afternoon with coach Sanderson. Maybe this will teach you boys not to cheat," Mrs. Humphrey shrilled from behind her desk. She shoved her pink eyeglasses farther up the bridge of her nose, the artificial light catching on the rhinestones adorning the plastic frames. She shifted in her seat, withdrawing the detention slips and patting her too-red hair in place. "Collect the slips at the end of class and I'll notify Coach Sanderson that she'll be seeing you this afternoon."

Quatre groaned, slumping back in his chair and shooting Duo a glare before hurrying to finish his test before Mrs. Humphrey decided on not accepting it on the basis of cheating. He was the first one to turn the test in and he collected his detention slip under the disapproving eyes of Mrs. Humphrey, signing it under her pointed nose. He winced as she made a small note next to his name on her roster: _potential troublemaker.

* * *

_

Coach Olivia Sanderson surveyed the kids in detention with her, smiling a bit maliciously at them. "So, you five derelicts couldn't keep out of trouble for the first week back, could you?" she demanded. She tossed the tip of her highlighted ponytail behind her shoulder, walking up and down the aisle in between the hard, blue-plastic seats. "Barton, I see your back again. Smoking?" she asked.

Trowa ignored her, staring blankly ahead at the whiteboard. His fingers itched to reach for the cigarette pack and matchbook he kept hidden but that was what had first gotten him in here. With freshmen no less. He let out a soft, inaudible sigh, slouching down in one of the only orange plastic chairs in the field of blue, trying to cram himself in the small space. He knew the gymnastics he did for the circus would pay off someday.

To his left he saw the Chinese kid from his fitness class, the one who had come to Monday night's performance, out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting perfectly straight, yet at ease, eyes closed, breathing rhythmically. His head was tilted forward a bit, arms pulled in and hands resting comfortably in front of him on the desktop. _Meditation..._he thought to himself as he watched him a few seconds more. His face twitched a bit, hardening when the phone buzzed before once again becoming tranquil. The question of why the kid was in here briefly flashed across his mind but he ignored it.

The guy who Celia had a crush on was a few seats behind him, scowling at anyone and anything. He had his arms crossed in front of him, the skin of his forearm colored a fuzzy green and blue. Looked like paint. Coach Sanderson passed in front of him, on her way to the phone, and paused when the black rimmed eyes settled on her. Trowa paused as well, watching them, they really were a striking shade of blue...

On his right sat the freshman he had helped on the first day. The name escaped him at the moment, it hadn't made much of an impact after all, and he was whispering furiously with a boy with a long braid. The brown haired youth seemed to be pleading with the blonde, but Quatre (that was it), didn't seem to notice and Trowa smirked a bit.

"I have to leave you for a moment. On your own. I want no horsing around or it'll be a month of Saturday schools. Is that understood?" Coach demanded suddenly, setting down the class phone.

"Sure thing ma'am!" the braided one chortled, grinning. Her eyes narrowed, stance wavering as she looked at them all. Her conscience seemed to be telling her it was better to stay, that they could only get into trouble on their own, but the emergency in the office was more pressing...

The door clicked closed behind her. Immediately the one with the braid jumped up, sitting on the desktop so he could see all of them at once. "So how'd all you get in here?" he asked, grinning.

"You know how _I_ got in here," Quatre hissed.

The boy grinned, looking at them. "I'm Duo, he's Quatre. What're your names?"

The Chinese boy opened an eye, looking at him in annoyance, his inner-peace shattered. "Why should you care?"

Duo made a face at him, rolling his eyes. "I dunno. I have this feeling that we'll be spending a lot of time in here together," he replied, laughing a little.

"Allah I hope not," Quatre moaned. A desk scraped a bit and he jumped, looking behind him at the boy with the paint on his arm. He made his way forward, pulling a jacket on as he walked to the front of the classroom slowly.

_There is nothing wrong with acting on your emotions, no matter what they say._

It was on the board before anyone saw him write it. In perfect graffiti-style writing, large and bold and glaring for all to see. Done in green, black, and blue. He turned, sneakers thudding dully on the white tile as he made his way towards the door. The door opened as he got to it, Coach Sanderson standing there.

"And where are you going Mr...?"

"Yuy. Heero Yuy. Here," he handed her a slip of paper, not bothering to wait as she read it, just leaving. Coach Sanderson frowned, sitting down at her desk and rustling through her papers, not noticing as Trowa stood calmly and left the other three arguing quietly with each other.

"Interesting message," he said quietly as he approached the shorter boy further down the corridor, almost at the main hallway.

Heero turned quickly, fists slightly balled, looking at him before shrugging nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, I try," he replied absently. Trowa nodded a bit, looking at him curiously. He was a very interesting person to look at.

"Something you want?" he asked, tilting his head a bit to meet Trowa's eyes.

"Uh, no," Trowa replied quickly, catching himself staring. "Trowa Barton," he added, extending his hand.

Heero raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his mouth. "Heero Yuy," he replied, "I don't shake hands, sorry." Trowa shrugged, letting his hand fall to his side. "Your in...?"

"Tenth," Trowa supplied. "And your in ninth?" At Heero's nod he sighed. Of course he would have to be in ninth. He tilted his head minutely, looking at the smaller boy from between the auburn strands of hair that seemed to always fall in his face, which suited him just fine.

Unruly dark hair hung in his eyes, framing his pale face. Cobalt eyes were outlined in eyeliner, or something similar since it seemed to be a different texture...He had a leather bracelet on one wrist, the other had a black leather band with bright green spikes on it. Black pants with hanging silver chains and a dark green shirt with spray paint on the hem. And bright mustard yellow sneakers.

"Interesting style." He was rewarded with a hard, cobalt glare.

Heero's eyes ran quickly over Trowa's chalk-white face, black eyebrows which didn't match his auburn hair, green eyes thickly outlined in black, and black lips. Down over the black leather trench coat - the straps cinched tight with silver buckles, slightly obscuring the black turtleneck underneath, the sleeves reached down to his knuckles and long fingers ended in black painted nails. Black pants had silver spikes along the pockets and like his own, chains connected each pocket to the other, the pants bypassed the trench coat at his ankles, stopping at the combat boots.

"Yours too," he replied off handedly. The eyeliner really did bring out the green of his eyes though, it helped enhance the color... He caught a glimpse of the clock over Trowa's shoulder and cursed softly under his breath.

"Something wrong?"

"Damn it. I'm late." He turned on his heel, sneakers echoing down the hall. Trowa glanced around, he was sure Coach would notice him gone any minute now and he was dying for a smoke..

"Hey, where you heading?" he asked, catching up to the boy again. Heero shot him a sidelong look out of the corner of his eye.

"Work. Why?" he asked.

Trowa shrugged again. "Want some company there?" They exited the glass doors into the student parking lot and he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as they passed another _No Smoking_ sign...just for spite.

Heero glanced at him. "Whatever," he muttered, then locked onto Trowa's cigarette. "Those are bad for you," he commented as he exited school grounds.

Trowa rolled his eyes. _God, not another one,_ he thought, thinking back on the lectures Catherine had given him over the years.

* * *

Water dripped from roof tops and tree branches above them. _Pit-pat...pit-pat...pit-pat... _It was strangely soothing in the quiet that enshrouded them. Heero glanced nervously over at Trowa as the made their way down the street. There was something about the guy that just...unnerved him. And he rarely felt nervous around anyone, so why should he be any different. Maybe because he was quiet, just like him. Their walk to the restaurant was silent, with Trowa taking long drags from that damned cigarette. He hated them, his father had smoked.

Another thought bothered him as well, did he really want Trowa to know where he worked? Well, why not? It wasn't like the guy had threatened him or anything, just unsettled him. No big deal, right? He swallowed a little, adjusting his backpack. Should he attempt to make small talk? He was horrible at it. He only talked when there was a need to. There wasn't a need to now, and anyway, maybe Trowa would get the hint and leave.

They were approaching the restaurant, Heero could see it's old brick, a rarity in most colonies, facade amongst the more recent metallic buildings. But this was the older part, when they still built in stone, not metal. He glanced over at Trowa as they headed into the more deteriorated parts of the colony, passing broken walls where grass miraculously grew and graffiti, some of it his, marked the crumbling walls. "Er...thanks, I guess," he said after a moment. "But, shouldn't you be on your way?"

Trowa shrugged, the trench coat flapped a little in the artificial wind. "I am. I live this way," he replied. He removed another cigarette, placing it between his lips and pulled out a match, striking it up. He was about to light the cigarette when Heero glared, hitting his hand so that the match fell onto the broken sidewalk, extinguishing itself in the remains of a muddy puddle. His eyes flashed briefly, jaw clenching. "What the?"

"It's bad for your health," he said quietly, looking down at the match. He twisted it into the hard ground with his foot, making sure it was out, before continuing on his way. Trowa stared at his back for a moment, noticing the stiff posture, tension in the shoulders. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Catherine had never even tried that.

He walked a little quicker, chains hitting chains and spikes, catching up to Heero. "Wait a moment." Heero turned slowly, looking up to meet Trowa's eyes, head tilted to see between his bangs. Trowa hesitated a moment, he wasn't forward. It went against every fiber in his being. "Never mind," he said after a moment. He turned and left, walking quickly, but still appearing to be at leisure, wanting to put as much distance between himself and Heero.

* * *

He sighed, closing the laptop and looking down at the despondent child stretched across the faded blue-and-beige striped sofa. "Alright, want me to take you somewhere tonight?" he asked. She sat up quickly, grinning at him, eyes twinkling brightly.

"The circus!" she exclaimed, going over to him. "Pwease?" He smiled faintly, looking at the clock. His mother was working a double shift tonight and he knew she wouldn't know if they were gone. And it was just a few extra dollars...

"Okay," he said. He stood, picking her up and setting her on the counter, fetching her shoes and slipping them on her feet. She was grinning and giggling like crazy, he couldn't figure out why, it was just a circus. After making sure she was wearing her jacket, he put his on, hesitated, then wrote his mother a note, incase she came home early. "Ready?" At her nod he opened the door and led her out, locking it behind him.

The circus was lit up with bright spotlights and there seemed to be a mob of people waiting to buy tickets or to go in. It was surrounded by a wooden fence about six feet high. He sighed when he caught sight of the price. No way he'd be able to pay for the tickets. He picked up Tama and started following the curve of the fence. There. A section of it was broken. He smiled a bit, setting her down in front of it.

"Go on in Tama, it's a secret entrance. I'll follow in a second," he told her. She smiled again, pleased at the prospect of a special entrance only they knew about, entering as he shoved one of the boards out of the way. After making sure no one was watching, he followed her.

"Hey! You!"

A man in a red jacket with coattails and a black velvet top hat approached them. Heero grabbed Tama's hand, turning to pull her away but paused when he saw the girl behind him. She had curly red hair and was dressed in some sort of costume but that wasn't what stopped him, it was the knife in her hand.

"What do you think your doing? Do you have a ticket?" the guy demanded. Heero slowly picked up Tama as she began to squirm and fuss. "Answer me punk!"

"They're with me. My guests," a calm voice said from somewhere behind the girl.

She spun around. "Trowa? You know these people?"

"Yes." He walked over, calmly, completely at ease. He was dressed as a clown now, half a mask on his face, obscuring it even more. The white face paint, black lipstick, eyeliner, and nail polish were gone now as well. "I'll show you around," he added, continuing down the aisle between the stalls.

Heero followed, more confused than ever. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be the same guy as earlier, but if he wasn't, he was definitely a good imposter, or twin. "You didn't have to do that," he murmured when he had caught up, setting Tama down. She ran ahead, looking through the cage bars at a grizzly bear.

"And you could've used the front entrance," Trowa replied shortly. Yeah, same guy.

"I didn't know you worked here," he said after a moment.

"My sister and I do. What's her name?" he asked after a moment.

"Huh? Oh, Tama," he replied. He hesitated again, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks," he muttered. He glanced up in time to see the corners of Trowa's mouth quirk up in what appeared to be an amused smile. "How long have you uh...lived here?"

"As far back as I remember." They moved on, passing bears, tigers, horses, elephants, side shows, and food vendors. Their conversation was small and short, each having issues with extended use of spoken words, until they reached the lion cages. Trowa smiled inwardly when he saw Heero's expression. "Not fond of lions?"

"I prefer dogs," he replied simply. "Careful Tama, not to close," he added, watching her press against the iron bars.

Trowa nodded a bit. "You take good care of her..."

"She's my little sister. I'm supposed to," Heero replied. Anyway, if he didn't, who would? He wasn't about to tell this stranger about not being able to afford a lot of things. About just barely skimming the top of poverty some months. He ran a hand through his hair again. "Shouldn't the show be starting soon?"

"Yeah, want me to get you some seats?"

Heero nodded, not looking at Trowa. He really didn't like charity, but he doubted there was another way to get in the big tent. Especially with the red-headed, knife-happy girl, and the old guy in the velvet hat on the look-out for them. "You don't have to.."

"No problem." He led them inside, finding them seats in the center, perfect viewing space. He turned, making his way down to the back stage area, side stepping the Manager. He didn't feel like explaining himself.

"Trowa!" He turned, looking at Catherine evenly. "Where in the world did you meet that one?" she demanded.

"School," he replied.

She sighed heavily, meeting his eyes. "Honestly Trowa, why can't you find some...better...friends to hang out with? I like Celia, really, I do. But she isn't any good for you, she's always in trouble. And look at this one!"

He ignored her, stretching instead, and heading out to the lions. "Trowa!"

"Forget it Catherine."

* * *

"Did she enjoy the show?" Trowa asked. He had found Heero soon after the closing act, changing out of most of the costume.

"Yeah," Heero replied. He shifted the girl in his arms, she was sound asleep. Had crashed about halfway through, during the dancing bears. "What she saw of it anyway," he said with a small smile.

The circus was still buzzing, people buying last minute snacks, children pushing to meet the performers, performers trying to set down, animals being caged and fed. Trowa was leading them away from it though, behind the cages and tents, to where the performers stayed in shiny, air-conditioned trailers.

"Did you enjoy it then?"

"It was entertaining," he conceded. In truth he had enjoyed it. Quite a lot. Especially the act with the wolves and in the final act, with Trowa and the knife-throwing girl. "She's your sister?" he asked suddenly.

"Who?" Trowa asked, glancing around.

"The one who threw the knives at you," Heero elaborated.

"Ah..." Trowa nodded, pulling out an ever-trustworthy cigarette and match, lighting it up. The little girl shifted, mumbling under her breath. He ignored the look that Heero sent him. He was used to it from Cathy. "That was Cathy, I sometimes think she enjoys that act a bit to much to be considered healthy."

"Especially for you."

Trowa glanced at Heero, shocked at first, feeling his body begin to tremble gently, then chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Yeah, you could say that," he laughed. He smiled at Heero and Heero smiled back.

"I better get going, take her back before Mom gets home..." They were standing in front of one of the trailers, a small mailbox in front said "Bloom/Barton" on it and Heero tilted his head a bit. "Your trailer?" he asked.

Trowa glanced at the name and nodded. "My sister and I live here."

"Different names?"

Trowa looked at Heero sharply, taking in the young girl in his arms, the open curiosity in his eyes, his tilted head. He shrugged. "Yeah." He hesitated a moment, leaning against the steps leading into it. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...suppose so..." He turned to go, pausing and looking back over his shoulder at the older boy standing in the weak lamplight. "Uh...I know it's a bit late..." In truth he didn't, there wasn't a clock nearby and from the position he was holding his sister, he couldn't see the watch on his wrist.

Trowa tilted his head, waiting for Heero to go on, then shrugged when he didn't. "I can't read minds," he said.

Heero smiled a little, shifting his sister again. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head and looking down the dirt-and-gravel roads leading to the other trailers, cages, and tents. "I gotta get back so I'll see you at school?"

Trowa shrugged, pulling out a cigarette lighting it quickly. "I suppose." Heero eyed him, eyed the cigarette more specifically. Trowa rolled his eyes, flicking some of the ashes from the tip, ignoring another of Heero's looks. "See you," he said. Heero nodded, turning and walking down the main road to the gates.

**Cathy** swooped down on him later that night, entering the trailer and tossing her jacket onto the table. "Who was he?" she demanded, grabbing her pajamas from her bureau. Trowa shrugged, rolling his eyes and smushing the cigarette he was smoking into the kitchen sink, running water over it, then dropping it in the trash can. "Trowa!" she exclaimed, exaggerated from the bedroom.

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in a tank and shorts, red hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He continued to ignore her, silently running a coin over his knuckles, between his fingers. She slammed her fist onto the table and he glanced up at her slowly. "Trowa, who is he?" she demanded, blue-grey eyes narrowed at him.

"A guy," he replied drily. He returned his attention to the coin.

"Trowa!" She sat down, exasperated, and rubbed her temples with pale fingers. "What's his name?"

"Heero."

"Heero? Heero what? Where'd you meet this one?"

Trowa glared at her. "Heero Yuy. Detention. Good night." He stood and walked to his room, closing the door and locking it quietly. Cathy walked over to the door, knocking on it.

"Come on Trowa, I'm just worried about you!" she called. She sighed when she received no answer, shaking her head and retreating to her own room after extinguishing the lights in the kitchen. Brothers.

**Author's Note:** Kinda long, but still shorter than my last one. It's seven pages this time. Again, please review and let me know your thoughts, this way I can try and work them in, or can develop the fic better, so that everyone's happy. Your opinion's count!

_Starr_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I think we've all gotten the fact that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. So, this is the last one I'm writing.

**Pairing:** Erm...just hints. Can you figure them out yet?

**Warnings:** Smoking, drinking, vandalism

**Title:** Art

**Author's Note:** Hehe...almost a month since I last updated. But not yet! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's almost 12 pages long. I made it extra long for you all!

**Special Thanks: **Again, to my fabulous reviewers. It really brightens my day. Thanks a ton.

**Special Note:** Hey, I've started a Gundam Wing Role Play Game. See the bottom of my profile for links and info. if you are interested in joining, okay? Thanks!

**Lucrezia **Noin slammed her locker shut. Next up, Paint II. It was her last class of the day and she couldn't wait for the weekend. Junior year was supposed to be fun, or at least that's what she'd been told. It was Friday afternoon and she was already swamped with homework. She groaned, dragging her feet down the hall to class, finding a seat at one of the tables in back like usual.

A girl with long, honey-blonde hair, half-twisted and half-braided, walked over, sitting down across from her, she had seen her at various tables throughout the week. "Hi, I'm Sally, what's your name?"

"Noin," she replied, smiling a little. Sally smiled back at her, glancing around the class.

"None of my friends took this class. I only took it cause I needed an easy class to fill up an hour. What about you? Any of your friends in here?"

"No. They wouldn't be caught dead in an art class," Noin laughed. She glanced at Mrs. Whitmore when the bell rang.

"Hello class, I know you probably all think you've gotten off easy this week with seating arrangements, right? Well, I was just waiting to see if we would have any schedule changes. Now, however, I am arranging you into alphabetical order to help me and my failing memory. Remember, if I mispronounce your name, please let me know. At table one, I'd like to see Christine Abberline, Joshua Beasley, and Olivia Bincent."

A girl with long black hair made her way to a table in the front of the room, sitting next to another girl with red, curly hair. A boy got up as well, making his way over to the table and sitting across from them.

"Table two will have Calliope Denver, Jessica Erickson, and Anna Finley." A girl with long pale blonde hair walked over to the table, settling down in one of the chairs. Another, this one with short, spiked brown hair sat across from her. The last one looked Spanish with long black hair. She sat down next to the blonde.

"Table three will have Jason Gallows, Michael Hannigan, and Kevin Hanover." Two guys with dark brown hair got up and transferred to the third table. One looked skater, the other looked nervous, eyes darting around the room. Michael she recognized from her History class last year, he had shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes.

"Table four - Devon James, Luke Khaviff, and Jessica Larynt." Two girls and a guy made their way to the last table in the row. "Jordan Lawrence, Mark Lawrence, and Sylvia McLean at table five." Two boys and a girl with pale hair sat at the table.

"And for the last table, Lucrezia Noin, Millardo Peacecraft, and Sally Po." Noin got up, shuffling over to table six. Sally joined her, sitting next to her and smiling. A guy well over six feet joined them, he had pale blonde hair that hung down to his waist and ice blue eyes.

"Millardo?" Noin asked. He nodded and she smiled. "Noin," she introduced herself.

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "You go by your last name?" His voice was slow, rich, and melodic.

"Yeah, that is strange. I thought Noin was your first name..." Sally added. Noin jerked a bit, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Lucrezia just isn't me. I think my parents were high when they decided on that name," she laughed. She looked at Sally and Millardo tilting her head. "What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth," Millardo commented. "And you? I don't remember seeing you in any of the class meetings."

"I'm a junior," she said. She shrugged a bit at his startled look.

"Senior," Sally agreed. She turned to Millardo, smiling. "Your in my Lit. class, right? Mr. Jeffers?"

"Yeah, he makes it seem like such an interesting class," he muttered darkly.

"So, are you actually into art, or is this a schedule filler class?"

He shrugged a bit, glancing up as Mrs. Whitmore placed three pieces of paper in front of each of them. "Art's interesting," he replied. He glanced over at Noin, smiling a bit. "What about you?"

"I've always enjoyed art it's..." she broke off as Mrs. Whitmore gave their table a stern look. Apparently she had been discussing the papers she had handed out. Noin looked down, pretending to focus on the sheet in front of her.

**"You** like him, don't you?"

Noin shook her head as she stirred the smoothie with her straw. "I barely know him Sally," she laughed. They had agreed on going out to a local diner for smoothies after class, she hadn't agreed to being interrogated.

"Come on, I saw the way you two were looking at each other!" she protested, grinning.

"Whatever." She took a sip of smoothie, looking out the window. Groups of high schoolers paraded by, laughing and joking. A group of jocks were throwing a football back and forth while shoving each other into bushes and trash cans. "He isn't bad looking though..." she said absentmindedly.

Sally laughed, nudging her. "Bad looking? Noin, he's the essence of hot," she teased. Noin rolled her eyes, throwing her rolled up straw wrapper at Sally. "And...I think he likes you."

"You don't know what your talking about," she replied, fighting to keep a blush at bay.

"Uh huh," Sally grinned knowingly. She finished her drink and glanced out the window. "Well, I better get going. I'm watching my neighbor's kids tonight. I'll see you Monday," she said, standing. Noin looked at her curiously but nodded.

"Sure. See you," she replied. She watched Sally approach the cash register to pay for her drink before looking down at her own strawberry-kiwi smoothie and stirring it again.

Sally smiled and exited the diner, the little bell tinkling when she opened the door. Millardo was walking down the street, approaching the building and she doubted that Noin had noticed him through the windows. "Hey!" she called.

He glanced up, tilting his head a bit. "Sally, right?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing...Just thought I'd say hi. And since it's so hot outside, I thought it worthwhile to mention that this place has killer smoothies." He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled back innocently. "Seriously, you should try one," she called, walking away.

He shook his head, glancing at the diner, pausing when he saw the girl inside. He turned, looking down the street in the direction Sally had taken and had to laugh quietly. So, she was trying to set them up. He would amuse her, and it wasn't that he wasn't already interested in Noin. He smirked a bit, pulling open the door and entering the air-conditioned room, making his way over to her.

"Hi." She jerked, looking up, surprised to see Millardo standing over her. "Did I startle you?"

"No...sorry. Hi," she said brightly, smiling.

"Can I sit here?" She nodded and he sat down across from her, signaling a waitress over. "Come here often?" he joked.

She shook her head, stirring her smoothie. "Not usually. I came here with Sally, she said they had good smoothies. She was right," Noin replied.

He nodded as the waitress approached, smiling a bit. _Exactly what she told me,_ he thought with an amused smile.

"What can I get you?"

"Butterscotch Vanilla smoothie," he replied. She nodded and disappeared to the kitchen. "So, how's the new year been so far?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Typical. Crap load of homework, teachers seem alright..."

"Who do you have?"

"Gaslow for Chemistry, Lucas for Trig., Edwards for History," she paused as he snorted.

"Edwards is a windbag. You'll do best if you ignore her and read the book," he explained.

"Thanks. Caires for English, Stevens for Psychology, and of course, Whitmore for Art," she finished. Millardo nodded.

"Well, except for Edwards and Caires, never heard of that one, you have good teachers. Gaslow assigns a lot of labs, Lucas barely gives homework."

"That's a relief," she sighed. The waitress returned with his smoothie and he stirred it slowly. "So...what's it like to be a senior?" she asked.

He smiled, he seemed to do a lot of that around her. "Interesting, boring, a relief." He shrugged and looked out the window.

"Do you live around here?" He glanced at her curiously and she looked down. "It's just, your not riding a bus, and I don't think you have a car, so unless you like to walk..."

He laughed and she looked up. "No, I live further away. About fifteen to twenty minutes. I do have a car, it's currently sitting in the student parking lot. I'm stuck here until four-thirty when my sister finishes cheerleading practice. I get to be her chauffeur," he replied.

"Oh..." she paused, and tilted her head, looking at him. "What's her name?"

"Relena," he replied.

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen, she's a freshman," he replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, only child. My mother would die if she had another one of me to contend with." She smiled a little and then groaned, looking down at her backpack. "It's going to be a long walk," she grumbled.

"Want me to give you a ride?" She looked at him, startled and he smiled. "I've nothing better to do until she's done."

"I would be so grateful," she said, smiling brightly.

**"Hold** on a minute? I just want to tell Relena that I have to run somewhere, then come back," he said.

"Sure, no problem," she replied. She looped her jacket through the strap of her backpack.

"Here." He handed her the key to the car and she raised an eyebrow at him. "It's the silver one over there." He pointed to a car parked in the shadows cast by some trees. It was next to the sports field and she could see the cheerleaders practicing through the chain link fence.

She wandered over to it as he went through one of the gates, walking toward the wobbling pyramid. Noin reached the car and unlocked the door, sliding into the passenger seat. She couldn't help but let out a low whistle, the car was definitely out of her price range. Very nice, very fast, very expensive. She glanced out of one of the tinted windows. He was almost to the gaggle of now-fallen cheerleaders.

They were righting themselves, dusting off their workout clothes and she narrowed her eyes, trying to pick out which one was his sister. He stopped at a group of four girls, talking to them before turning and heading back toward the gate he'd gone through. She dropped her bag onto the floor, between her feet and leaned back in the seat.

A car door opened and he tossed his backpack and jacket onto the backseat before closing the door and getting behind the wheel. "You could've turned it on," he laughed, holding his hand out for the keys.

She laughed a little, handing them over. "Didn't want to waste gas, or the battery. It's not to bad."

He shrugged, starting the car. "It doesn't really matter."

"Hey, someone's calling you." He put the car in park and rolled down the window as a girl with dark blonde, bordering on light brown hair jogged over to the fence, linking her fingers in the middle.

"On second thought, can you just call Pagan and let him know?" she asked. So this was his sister.

"Why can't you call him?"

"I forgot my cell at home. Please Millardo?" She gazed at him intently and he sighed, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Alright Relena. You sure?" She nodded, smiling brightly.

"Thanks a ton." She paused, looking past him, at Noin. "Oh, hello, my name's Relena, what's yours?" She shot a knowing look at her brother.

"Noin. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Relena replied. "Remember Millardo, behave yourself." She jogged away with a final wave before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry about her," he said quietly a few moments later. They exited the parking lot and he looked at her. "Which way?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, right."

**He** stopped in front of a pale yellow townhouse and parked, looking at her. "This is it?"

"Yeah, want to come in for a moment? It doesn't seem like you have to rush back," she laughed.

"Sure," he replied. He got out of the car and before she could reach for the door handle had opened it for her.

She looked surprised but smiled brightly. "Thanks." They made their way up the front walk and she opened the front door, setting her bag on a conveniently located table. Another backpack was sitting on it and a third was stuffed underneath it. She groaned. "Looks like Hilde has a friend over," she sighed.

"Hilde?"

"She's my younger sister. Freshman this year as well," she replied.

"I thought you said you were an only child," he said, following her into the living room. In the small backyard he could see a girl with short black hair and a guy with long braided chestnut hair laying on the grass.

"I am." He looked at her curiously and she smiled. "She's my stepsister. I guess I'm not used to saying that I have a sister, but to my parents, I'm an only child," she explained. He nodded and she gestured to the sofa, perching on the armrest. "Who's Pagan?" she asked curiously. "Is he Relena's boyfriend?"

She stared at him as he laughed, it was long and hard, he was physically shaking when he stopped. "I'm sorry, that was rude, but once you know the facts, I'm sure you'd laugh too." He took a deep breath, still smiling, occasionally chuckling. "Pagan is our driver." She stared at him blankly. "He's well over fifty years old."

"Oh," she said, smiling, "guess that's a no then."

"Yeah, that's a no."

"Did you always live in space?"

"What?" He looked a bit startled and she shrugged.

"Your accent is different. I can't place it," she explained.

"Eastern Europe," he replied, a faint smile on his face.

"Earth?"

"Yeah. Ever been there?"

"Only when I was very young. We have pictures but I want to go back someday." She sighed, sliding down onto the sofa and stretched a bit.

"Come on, we have soda in the kitchen." The door slid open and Hilde paused, looking at them. "Hi," she said, surprised.

"Hilde, this is Millardo," Noin said, gesturing.

"Like I said, hi," she said. "Come on Duo," she led the way into the kitchen.

Duo grinned at them. "Yo," he said before following her.

"Forgive her, she has no manners," Noin said, sighing.

"You two look remarkably alike for being stepsisters," he commented.

"We get that a lot. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

She crossed her legs, positioning herself so she was facing him. "How long have you lived here on the colonies?"

"The Darlian's decided to move here when I started high school."

"The Darlian's?"

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. He and his wife took us in when my parents were killed," he explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." He leaned back, closing his eyes briefly. "A very long time ago."

**Heero** sighed, stretching and looking at the clock. Eleven-thirty. His mother would be home soon. He got up, stretching a bit as he left his room and opened the door to Tama's room. It was small, painted a pale purple and her dolls lay scattered on the floor. Gauzy white curtains blew in the wind caused by the open window.

Tama was curled up in bed, arm slung over the edge and a teddy bear tucked under her chin. He walked over, closing the window quietly and tucking her in. She mumbled under her breath as he brushed back her dark hair. He exited her room, closing the door partway and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, making a mental note on it's near-empty contents. He'd stop by the store after work on Monday, when he got paid. Quickly he made a mental list of all that he needed.

The front door opened and he grabbed the jug of water and poured himself a glass before putting it back in and closing the door. His mother entered the kitchen, looking tired and drawn. Her hair was coming undone from it's bun and she sighed, shrugging out of her jacket and smiling thinly at him.

"How was your day sweetheart?" she asked. She sat down at the table, brushing back a strand of hair from her face. He shrugged and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Get a lot done?"

"Yeah, finished all my work," he replied. She smiled, patting the chair next to her and he sat down.

"How's school this year? I can't believe your already in highschool. A few more years and I'll lose you for sure," she sighed, staring at a spot on the wall. She shook her head slightly, turning back to Heero. "Made any new friends? Are your classes good?"

"Fine." He wouldn't tell her about the detention last week.

"Any new friends?" she pressed. A worry line appeared on her forehead and she brushed back another strand of hair that had fallen free. He shrugged and she sighed, resting a hand on his arm. "I just don't understand...don't you want friends?" she asked quietly. It was quiet for a few moments and she sighed again, the chair scraped against the tile as she stood. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up to late," she said, kissing the top of his head on her way out.

He sat there for a few minutes, until he heard her bedroom door closed, then extinguished the light and grabbed a jacket. He walked back to his room, closing the door softly and walked over to the window, opening it and grabbing the backpack beneath the sill. The fire-escape creaked under his feet as he closed the window before heading down to the street.

**Gavin** looked at Heero, then down the street, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Will you hurry up?" he hissed. Heero ignored him, shaking the can again and continuing to work on his latest project. "Heero, I mean it, this is taking to long."

"Will you be quiet?" Heero demanded finally, glancing over his shoulder. The rest of the group was on another street, another block. They were supposed to meet up at the small fountain in the middle of the park when they'd all finished. He tossed the empty can to Gavin and grabbed another out of his backpack, finishing up the design.

"Finally," Gavin sighed. That was the problem with him, he came up with all the plans, came along on the "missions" but when it came down to it, he was just to nervous to be of any help. Heero sighed, dropping the can of spray paint into the bag and zipping it closed.

Sirens sounded and Gavin cursed, throwing the can into a dumpster. They took off down the street as the sirens got louder. "I told you," Gavin gasped as they ran. Heero ignored him again, saving his energy for the run.

"We need to split up," he said suddenly. Gavin turned, staring at him.

"Your kidding."

"No, they'll have a harder time catching us if we're separate," Heero replied. Gavin glared as Heero turned down a side street, disappearing in the darkness.

**The** sirens had faded, but he continued to run, enjoying the feeling that came with it. The artificial night sky gleamed softly and he could let his mind wander freely. He paused, breathing evening out, and looked around at his surroundings. They were familiar, he couldn't place why though. He wandered down the street a bit and paused at the large wooden fence. He would just see the tops of the tents over it.

The circus.

Trowa.

He shook his head, turning to head back home. "Heero?" He stopped, certain he'd been mistaken but a moment later he felt a presence behind him and turned. "Come here often?"

He smirked a bit and shrugged. Trowa smirked back at him. He was leaning against the fence, a freshly lit cigarette in his hand. He ignored the look Heero sent him. "You really should quit," he said finally.

"Should I?" Trowa asked, taking another drag. He heard approaching sirens and glanced at Heero curiously when he cursed. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Creative artwork."

"Tagging?"

"Expressing my beliefs for others to see," Heero replied.

"Vandalism then," Trowa replied with a smirk. He could see the flashing lights now, they had just turned the corner onto the street. "Come on, you can hide out in my trailer till it's safe," he said softly. Heero flashed him a grateful look, knowing his mother would be disappointed, not to mention furious if he was arrested again. They didn't have the money for the fine either.

They entered through the main entrance this time and Trowa led him once more to the back, where trailers sat in long rows. Trowa led him up the front steps and opened the door, waiting for Heero to enter before closing it. He glanced at Heero uncertainly, beside Celia and of course Cathy, no one else he knew had seen the inside of the trailer.

"Nice," Heero commented. They were in the small kitchen, a table pushed up against the wall under the window, outfitted with two chairs. A stove, a fridge, an oven, a microwave - all newly added he noted, not like the relics in his own apartment.

Trowa gestured to one of the chairs and leaned against the counter, dropping his cigarette in the sink to extinguish itself. "Want anything?" he asked once Heero had taken a seat. Heero shrugged and Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Remember Heero, I can't read minds," he said.

Heero smirked and dropped his bag on the floor next to the chair. It clunked loudly when it hit the ground. "Water," he replied after a moment. Trowa nodded, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, setting it down in front of Heero.

"You tag?"

"We established that," Heero replied. He took a drink of water, gesturing to the bag at his feet. Trowa rolled his eyes, reaching to light another cigarette.

"Why do you smoke?" Heero asked suddenly. Trowa paused, match hovering just over the booklet.

"It's something to do," he replied after a moment. Heero's eyes narrowed and Trowa raised an eyebrow, lighting the match. "Why?" he asked.

"They'll kill you," he muttered. Trowa shrugged, but blew the match out.

They sat in silence for awhile, it was a quiet, companionable silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Heero relaxed a bit, absentmindedly fiddling with the leather bracelet on his wrist, as he looked out the window. Various performers or crew members wandered the streets, some carrying beer bottles, others laughing and joking. He narrowed his eyes a bit, staring at one of the performers making their way over.

"I think your sister's back," he said calmly. He grabbed his bag. "I should probably be going..."

The door opened and Catherine entered, noticing Trowa first. "The cops are combing the place, looking for some guy..." she trailed off, seeing Heero at the table. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't suppose you would know anything about it."

"Cathy," Trowa said. His tone didn't change, keeping perfectly level, but his eyes darkened minutely, brows furrowing as he looked at her.

She made an unhappy sound, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what are you prepared to tell them if they start searching the trailers?" she demanded.

"I was just leaving," Heero said, interrupting the brewing fight as he stood. Trowa shook his head, looking up at him.

"Not yet. They'll give up in an hour or so," Trowa told him quietly. Catherine threw up her hands in defeat, locking herself in her room. "Don't mind her. She's," he paused, considering, "protective of me." Heero nodded, smirking a bit. "She doesn't want me to have any bad influences."

"And I'm a horrible influence," Heero replied, smirking. Trowa rolled his eyes, getting up and grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter, offering one to Heero.

**"Trowa!"** Celia yelled, pounding up the steps and opening the trailer door. She had run into Catherine earlier, the redhead had informed her that he was still asleep when she'd left. "Trowa!" she called. She walked through the kitchen and entered the small living room, pausing.

The television set was on low and there was a rolled up lump of blankets in the form of a human body on the ground. She grinned, running fingers through her now ultra-violet streaked hair, before jumping on him. "Time to wake up," she chirped. She screeched as she was thrown off the body and the person who was definitely _not_ Trowa pinned her down, a drawn pocketknife to her throat. It was the boy from the first day of school.

The door to Trowa's room opened and Trowa walked out, assessing the scene before him. Celia was staring up at Heero horrified, clutching at his wrists, he didn't seem to notice. "This is Celia," Trowa commented quietly. Heero made no move to relinquish his hold on her. "She's a friend," Trowa added, watching Heero.

The younger boy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before sighing and reluctantly sat back, closing the knife and stashing it in a pocket. He glanced at the clock and cursed silently. "I should go." He should've left hours ago, but they, or at least he, had fallen asleep watching some documentary on Earth.

"You should eat," Trowa amended.

Heero shrugged, still looking uncertainly at Celia. "Can I use your...?"

"That door," Trowa replied, interrupting him. Heero nodded, entering the restroom and Celia turned to Trowa, eyes wide. "You should know better to jump on people when they're sleeping," he commented. _Or trying to sleep_, he added silently. He knew Heero had been awake since Catherine had left, he had cocooned himself in the provided blanket and muttered something about no disturbances. Trowa had to muffle his laughter.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded softly, dragging him into the kitchen. Her grey eyes widened some more, and she gripped his arm tighter. "You two aren't..."

"No," Trowa replied quickly. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Heero was still in the bathroom. "He needed a place to hide. The police were looking for him," he replied.

Her eyes danced and she glanced at the bathroom door. "He is hot though, isn't he?" she asked, nudging him a little. Trowa ignored her, grabbing some eggs and a frying pan. "Come on, you can't deny it," she teased.

"Make yourself useful, cut up some fruit," he said. She grinned, grabbing the cantaloupe out of the fridge.

"So lover boy, does he have a name?"

"Heero." He cracked the eggs, dropping them onto the frying pan and looked at Celia, ignoring the questions in her eyes. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

She pushed up her black fishnet sleeves, cutting the cantaloupe up. "No...I just stopped by to see how you were," she replied. He raised an eyebrow at her. "And to tell you that there's this new dance club and I was wondering if you wanted to join us tonight?"

"Us?"

"Paige, Josh, Fiona, and I," she replied calmly. She grinned suddenly, eyeing him. "You can invite your friend, Heero."

"What?" he asked, startled. She shrugged, smiling and he was about to question her further but the bathroom door opened and Heero entered the kitchen, pulling on a worn denim jacket. "Sit," Trowa said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Heero glared, but sat sullenly, arms crossed. Celia turned, grinning at him. "Heero, right?" she asked. At his slight nod, she smiled wider, setting two plates of cantaloupe on the table. "A bunch of us are going to a local club tonight. Why don't you join?" she asked, grinning. He looked uncertain, glancing at Trowa as he brought over the eggs. "Think about it, okay? Let Trowa know, I've gotta run. Mother wants to introduce me to the world of fashionable clothes. See ya," she said. She grinned at Trowa before dashing out of the trailer.

"Is she your-?"

"No," Trowa answered quickly. He sat down across from Heero, cutting his eggs carefully. "She's a friend, mostly an annoyance," he muttered. Heero smirked, fighting to keep the laughter inward. Trowa looked at him curiously. "Do you want to come tonight?"

"Depends. Are you inviting me?" Heero asked. He dug into the eggs, eating them quickly.

"Yeah, I am," Trowa replied after a moment.

Heero shrugged. "I guess so. Nothing else to do," he said slowly, contemplating.

"Glad we're you last resort," Trowa said drily.

Heero smirked, finishing the fruit and getting up, washing the plate. "Thanks for everything. I better go," he said. Trowa nodded and Heero grabbed his bag, pausing at the door. "Where should I meet you?" he asked.

"Circus entrance. Don't get into any trouble," Trowa replied. Heero glared at him before opening the door and leaving.

**"No** Duo," Quatre repeated for the hundredth time, crossing his arms. He ignored the looks Duo was sending him. "Duo, it's Sunday night! We have school tomorrow," he protested.

"Nuh-uh. No school tomorrow. It's the colonial holiday, when it was created. What is it, an anniversary?" he asked. Quatre nodded miserably and Duo grinned. "See, now we can so totally go to that club tonight!" he exclaimed, grinning.

They were sitting in Duo's living room, the braided boy flipping through the different channels on the television set, hanging upside down off the sofa. "Come on!" he exclaimed, sitting up and turning to face Quatre. "It'll be awesome, and your new here, it'll help you meet people." He grabbed his soda off the coffee table and took a long drink, grinning at Quatre widely.

Quatre winced, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet any of the people going to the type of clubs Duo wanted them to attend. He leaned back against the base of the sofa and shook his head slowly. "I have nothing to wear," Quatre replied. It was his last resort, and a valid point.

Duo just grinned wider. "Quatre, if that's your only fear, don't worry! I've got a closet full of clothes you can wear," he said, jumping up. He bounced into his room, he never seemed to _walk_ anywhere and Quatre sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to this club whether he wanted to or not.

**Duo** grinned as they turned the corner, walking up to the chrome building. He glanced at Quatre, frowning briefly when he saw his nervous expression. He didn't understand the blonde, they were dressed to kill, especially judging by the way the ladies were looking at them, even a few guys stared. Ah, how he loved the looks. A guy dressed in all black stood leaning against the entryway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Twenty," he said, looking at them. Duo cursed reaching for his wallet but Quatre had already handed the guy a twenty.

"Thanks. Come on," he said, dragging Quatre inside. The air was thick and oppressive, heavy with smoke. Strobe lights lit up the place, casting strange silhouettes of the dancers and people through the smoke. "Isn't this place awesome?" he exclaimed.

"Awesome, right," Quatre muttered, trying to avoid being run over. He glanced around, noticing some tables and a lounge-like area off to the left. "You go dance, I think I'll sit awhile," he said, trying to walk over to it. Duo grabbed his arm though, stopping him.

"No way, you are going to have a good time," he said pointedly. He turned to drag Quatre onto the dance partner, yelping when he ran into someone. "Hey, sorry man.." he said. He paused, looking at the guy. "Wait, you're the one from that restaurant, and...detention! Hey man, long time no see, it's Heero, right?" Duo asked.

"Right," Heero replied shortly.

"Hey, this is Quatre," Duo said, indicating the blonde boy. Heero nodded and looked away, glancing around the club. He recognized the blonde from Wednesday's detention.

"Trowa?" Trowa paused, turning to look at the freshman, Quatre, that he had helped the first day. "Hi Trowa, I haven't seen you in awhile," Quatre said, smiling. "I've looked for you in the morning. Thanks again for helping me." Trowa nodded in response.

Duo grinned. "Well, isn't this a cozy reunion?" he asked. He flung an arm over both Quatre and Heero's shoulders. Heero shrugged out of his grip. "Come on, lets go down and dance, I'm sure there's tons of partners out there just itching to get at me," he exclaimed. Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Have fun," he said drily.

Duo looked at him sharply. "Aren't you coming?"

"Maybe later."

Quatre looked indecisive but Duo grabbed his shoulder, shoving him toward the floor. "Hey, where's Heero?" he asked, looking around. Trowa glanced over to where Heero had been standing, not surprised to see that he was gone. Duo sighed, looking at Trowa. "If you see him, have him join us," he called over his shoulder before bouncing out to the dance floor.

Trowa had lost Celia and the others in the confusion caused by Duo's interference and he sighed, glancing around. They were probably out dancing, but he was unaware of Heero's whereabouts. He wandered back toward the entrance, pausing when he saw the bar in back. He walked over, spying Heero sitting on one of the stools, a shot glass of amber liquid in front of him.

He went over, sitting next to him. "You shouldn't drink," he said quietly.

Heero raised an eyebrow, glancing at him. "Why's that?" he asked calmly. He nudged the glass lightly between his fingers, watching the liquid swirl in a small amber whirlpool.

"It's bad for you," Trowa replied.

Heero smirked, raising the glass a bit to Trowa in a type of vague salute or toast. The amber liquid inside swished and Heero lowered it. "Good thing I don't drink then, right?" he asked.

Trowa shook his head, taking the glass away from Heero. "This will kill you," he said softly. Heero narrowed his eyes, reaching for the glass. Trowa moved it away again.

"What do you think those cigarettes do? Prolong life?"

"Hey guys!" Duo chirped from behind them. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. She grinned at them, leaning against Duo. "This is Katie," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Duo, I could use a drink," she said, flashing him a smile.

"Sure thing babe." He looked at Heero and Trowa. "Quatre left a while ago, apparently his dad's pissed at him. He gave me this to give you." He handed a piece of paper to Trowa and looked at Heero, grinning widely. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" He walked off, leading Katie away, they were laughing and talking.

Trowa sighed, stuffing the paper in his pocket. He was dying for a cigarette, really bad, the craving was gnawing on him, he needed a distraction. He looked at Heero and sighed inwardly, for some reason he didn't want to leave him here. "Come on," he said, grabbing Heero by the arm and pulling him up.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be sitting here," he replied. He pulled Heero down to the dance floor, finding Celia and the others toward the middle. Heero shot him a look, silently cursing him he was sure. Celia grinned though, grey eyes lighting up when she saw them approach.

She broke away from the group, grabbing Heero's wrist in her fingers. "Dance with me?" she asked, smiling. He glanced at Trowa who shrugged, eyes smiling though no one could tell.

"I don't dance.." he began. Celia rolled her eyes, pulling him into the group, not giving him a chance to reply. He could just see the expression on Gavin's face if he saw him now.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he ended up at the bar again. He sat in the same seat, the same shot of amber liquid in front of him. Duo joined him after a bit, ordering a tequila and then grinning at Heero.

"Having fun?" he asked when the drink was placed in front of him. Heero ignored him, continuing to stare into the liquid. Duo didn't seem to notice, he kept chattering away, ordering another tequila.

"What happened to Katie?" he asked finally, trying to shut him up.

"Eh, she left. Oh well, easy come, easy go. I'll find someone else," Duo replied before launching into another non-stop one-sided conversation. "Aren't you going to drink that?" he asked finally, noticing the same full shot still sitting in front of him. "Heero?"

Heero ignored him, still staring at the liquid, finally picking up the glass. He swirled it around once more and then downed the liquid in one swallow, ordering another one. The bartender gave him a curious look as he set the second one down and left to get Duo a third. Duo shot him a curious look, opening his mouth to say something, then paused, staring behind Heero. "Hey Trowa, what's up?" he asked, the S coming out slightly slurred.

"Heero?" Trowa asked. He sat down next to him, watching him curiously. He wasn't sure why he was constantly drawn back to the younger boy, why for some reason it didn't bother him that he was. "Heero?" he asked again.

Heero turned, looking at him. His eyes were darker than usual, unfocused. Duo tilted his head, reaching out to touch Heero's shoulder curiously, losing his interest when the next drink was placed in front of him.

"We're going. I'm taking you home." He led Heero out of the club and sighed when the cool air hit him. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. Heero didn't seem to notice. "Where do you live?"

"I can get home on my own. I'm fine," Heero replied, pulling out of Trowa's grasp. Trowa ignored him, following him down the street.

"Come on Heero, I'm not going until I know your home safe." He paused momentarily, flicking ashes into the gutter. Why did he say that? He'd only met the boy a few days ago. He shouldn't be this attached. Shouldn't care what happened to him.

Heero groaned, glaring at Trowa. "Fine," he muttered. He gave Trowa the address and Trowa smiled briefly.

"Come on," he said. They walked back to Heero's apartment slowly and Trowa watched him out of the corner of his eye. He did seem fine, unaffected by the liquor he'd drunk. Which probably meant he'd drunk more in the past, then again, he wasn't sure how much he had actually drunk.

The apartment was on the lower side of town, a decaying brick with vines crawling up the walls. They entered through the front door and Heero led him up the worn stairs to the third floor, then down the barely lit hallway to 310.

"Want to come in?" Heero asked as he unlocked the door.

Trowa shrugged. "Sure," he replied.

Heero looked at him, eyeing the cigarette in his hand, finally noticing. "You have to put that out before you come in," he said. Trowa rolled his eyes but extinguished the cigarette as Heero opened the door. "My sister's asleep, mom probably is too," he replied, going into the kitchen.

Trowa followed, tossing the cigarette into the trash can. He took the offered glass of water and sat at the kitchen table, eerily reminded of the previous night. He glanced around the kitchen, it was small, a little bigger than the trailers. The cabinets were a light colored wood, but looked old. The appliances were old, out dated, but still usable. The white tile floor was cracked and the pale blue wallpaper was peeling in places. "Why do you drink?" he asked finally, looking at Heero again.

Heero raised an eyebrow before shrugging, smirking. "It's something to do," he replied flatly, mimicking Trowa's previous response. Trowa narrowed his eyes and Heero shrugged again. "It relaxes me without causing anyone physical harm," he answered finally, grudgingly. "I don't do it often though." He shot a meaningful look at Trowa.

Trowa nodded thoughtfully, running slim fingers over the rim of the glass. "Same with smoking, for me. It relaxes me," he said slowly. He glanced up, staring at the clock behind Heero and wondering where the time went. "Heero?"

"Yeah?" He looked up, seeing Trowa's uncertain expression and smirked a bit more. "I can't read minds," he said.

Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Nevermind," he replied, standing. "I should go. It's late, Cathy will be worried."

"Do you want to stay?" Heero asked suddenly, standing as well and watching Trowa carefully. Trowa looked at him, dubious, and Heero shrugged. "Like you said, it's late."

Trowa smiled, shaking his head. "I'll be killed by Cathy later," he sighed. "Alright."

**Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter three. I take my earlier statement back. It's 13 ½ pages long. :low whistle: Let me know what you think, alright? I want to better develop the fic, which means longer intervals between chapters, but I promise, they will be updated. Don't worry! Now review!

_Starr_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** None as of yet, can you figure out the hints though? Oh, brief mention of Treize and Leia if that counts.

**Warnings: **None

**Title:** Meetings

**Author's Note:** Sorry its been so long. You know how it is, finals, research, birthdays. Blah blah blah. Here's the fic.

**Special Thanks: **To my reviewers. You are the greatest! I worked my butt off today to get this out for you.

**"Millardo **Peacecraft, what a surprise."

Millardo sighed, turning at the familiar voice, smiling when he saw Trieze sitting on one of the benches lining the path. "I could say the same thing," he laughed. He walked over, sitting next to Trieze. "So tell me, where have you been?"

"Earth. Of course." His eyes darkened minutely and he gazed over the estate grounds that the Darlian's owned. Trieze Kushrenada was born into a family of high political power, with his charisma and natural social skills, it had been all to easy for him to take over their position when his father was killed in a hunting accident, following the death of his uncle, General Catalonia. This new-found power enabled him to know the plans of both the Earth and the colonies so that he was always one step ahead of his rivals.

"How is...Earth?" Millardo asked after a moment. He refused to care, refused to worry about a country, a planet, that had no longer wanted them.

"Preparing, just as the colonies are. War will occur soon, I'm sure of it," Trieze replied off-handedly. Millardo nodded and Trieze reached over, plucking a red rose from the bush beside him. "Now, what is it I hear about you courting a certain young lady? A miss Lucrezia Noin?"

"Nothing escapes your radar does it?" Millardo muttered. He glanced over in time to see a satisfied smile on Trieze's face. "We're not courting. We're friends," he added. Trieze nodded, the smile remaining on his face, and Millardo narrowed his eyes. "What about you? The news is filled with reports of you and a 'mysterious red-head beauty,'" he pointed out.

Trieze's smile changed, still remaining, but taking on a different air. "Ah yes. That would be Leia," he said softly. Millardo raised an eyebrow and Treize fingered the rose in his fingers, running his thumb over the thorns lightly. "Unlike you, I have no qualms about admitting that I'm quite enthralled with her," he added.

Millardo shook his head, looking out over the garden. "So I've noticed," he muttered darkly. Trieze leaned back, extending his legs across the path. "When did you return?"

"This morning, while you were at school. Mother believes it best if I enroll in school, persuade the younger generation to join with us and believe in Earth's policies," he commented. "So I suppose that I'll be seeing you in class."

"You'll be bored in minutes."

"I was predicting seconds." He stood, looking down at his friend. They had grown up together in the world of politics, forming an alliance early on to better protect their interests. "I look forward to meeting this Noin of yours," he added.

"I'm sure you do." Millardo stood as well, shaking Trieze's hand and watching as he turned and walked toward the house.

* * *

**Quatre** groaned, resting his head on the cool surface of his desk. The freshly polished wood shined in the artificial light, reflecting his tired expression in it. His computer hummed in front of him, processing the latest command he'd given it. Downstairs he heard an explosion of screaming, shrieking voices. All female. He groaned again, hitting his head lightly on the wooden surface. 

"Quatre..."

He sat up, wearily rubbing his eyes and smiled when he saw one of his older sisters. She was standing in the doorway, pale strands of blonde hair falling into blue eyes. She smiled warmly at him. "Ilea, hi," he said, standing slightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, please, have a seat." The shrieks continued downstairs, he could hear Aisha, another of his sisters, she had the loudest, shrillest voice of all of them.

"They're loud, aren't they?" Ilea asked, smiling faintly at her younger brother. He nodded miserably, sitting again and watching the computer screen load its data for a moment before turning his attention back to her.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked. She shook her head a bit, brushing back her hair. "Please, have a seat Ilea."

"Always so polite," she laughed, sitting across from him. Behind him was a large window overlooking the grounds, a view of the gazebo where Jana and Lina were sitting with one of the dogs. "Father raised you well Quatre," she added, a touch of sadness lacing her voice.

"Are you sure there isn't something I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to see that you were alright. You seem to be hiding from us, from me, lately." There was a hint of a smile as she watched her younger brother shift nervously. "How is school this year? Is it very different from the ones on Earth?"

He smiled as well. He should've known that Ilea would be the one to worry about his well-being, his adjustment. He'd always been close to her, and to Zaida, but she was adjusting as well, being a senior this year. "School is fine, though the science class is a bit monotonous. I studied it already at my last school."

She nodded. "That's to be expected, you were always bright. Have you made any new friends?"

"I think so. Though I wouldn't go so far as to call him a friend. Or at least a positive influence friend," Quatre muttered, thinking of Duo and that club he'd been dragged to.

Ilea grinned. "You should invite him over Quatre! We'd love to meet him." Quatre paled, staring at his sister, realizing the trap he'd fallen into. "Have him over for dinner tonight! Yasmin is cooking, you know how wonderful her meals are!"

"Ilea, that isn't necessary..." Quatre began but she was already standing.

"I'll go tell Yasmin. She'll be delighted!" Before he could say anything else, Ilea was out the door and down the hall. He sighed, slumping back in his chair and cursing his fate. Of course, he could always tell them that Duo had made plans already. He shook his head, they always knew when he was lying, and picked up the phone.

**Duo** double checked the address he had scribbled onto a loose piece of paper, and looked at the house again. It was the right place. A long brick drive led the way to the brick mansion further back, set behind the bushes and flowers and lawn. Two guards stood at the gate, a hand resting lightly on the hilts of gleaming swords, a revolver holstered on their other hip. They stared straight ahead but Duo could feel them watching him. He swallowed and grinned.

"This the Winner place?" he asked loudly, friendly.

One of the guards looked at him. "State your name and your business."

"Er...right. Duo Maxwell, here to see Quatre. I was invited for dinner." He had known Quatre came from money, it was obvious, and there were always rumors that the earthlings were all rich. Took their money from the colonies, but he hadn't known he was _thi_s well off.

The guard nodded and opened the gate, bowing to Duo. Duo shrugged, gave a slight bow back, and grinned wider. "So, it's up there?" he asked. The guard nodded and Duo sighed, obviously he had to walk. "See ya fellas, have a nice night," he called.

"You as well Master Maxwell," the guard replied as he started off. Duo grinned wider, if at all possible, he liked that..._Master_ Maxwell.

"Ooh...is that the boy we're expecting? He's so adorable!"

"Zaida!"

"I'm sorry Jana, I can't help it," she giggled, holding a pale hand to her mouth. "Quatre, why didn't you tell us your friend was so..."

Quatre groaned, ignoring the comments of his sisters, or trying to. Their father, Zayeed Winner, and one of his older sisters, Iria, came downstairs, surveying the room of laughing girls. "Is this the way you were brought up to behave?" his father demanded suddenly. The girls quit their noise making right as the doorbell rang. "Rashid, would you please show our guest in?"

"It would be an honor." The older man made a small bow, leaving the room to answer the door.

Iria wandered over, smiling faintly at Quatre. "Don't worry little brother, everything will be fine." He crossed his arms, leaning back on the sofa. She smiled at him, absentmindedly tousling his hair. "Don't worry," she repeated.

"Yo Cat my man I never thought you were this well, w_oa_h!" Duo exclaimed, entering the room of laughing, talking girls, and Quatre.

"Hello Duo," Quatre muttered.

Duo stared a few more seconds at the blonde-filled room before quickly side-stepping to Quatre. "D_u_de who're all the babes?"

"My sisters," Quatre muttered darkly.

"Oh," Duo looked put off for a second then his eyes widened. "You mean, _all_ of them are _your _sisters?"

"Yes Duo."

"Damn your 'rents must've been busy!" Duo exclaimed. "But I mean...so, are you the only guy." Again, another miserable nod from Quatre. "My sympathies. Except when they bring friends over..."

"They're to old for you. My youngest sister is seventeen. She's graduating this year."

"What's three years?"

"Duo..."

"Okay, okay. Chill man, chill. So, where's your rents?"

* * *

**Heero **ran a hand through his hair, focusing on the project before him. He'd needed the art class for graduation, otherwise he never would have taken it. Art was worthless, pointless, he didn't have time for it. But that argument had fallen on deaf ears apparently. 

"I really like your painting."

He spared a split-second look at the girl standing next to him. She was smiling brightly at him, honey-blonde hair pulled back in a high pony-tail to avoid getting it in the paint, blue eyes shining. "I'm Relena, what's your name?"

"Hn."

He turned back to the painting he was doing. A broken wall, a shattered mirror, a screaming phantom amid washes of red blood and black despair. Some shades of white-turned-grey, purity corrupted, showing smoke in the background. He didn't see what was so special about it.

"Hm? What is it?" Relena pressed. The tip of her ponytail fell forward and she tossed it back over her shoulder, leaning on the table, trying to meet his eyes.

"Relena! Heero! Don't you two have projects to be finishing? Interim grades go in next week, and I don't have your projects yet!" Mrs. Whitmore exclaimed from her desk.

"Yes ma'am," Relena muttered. She smiled once more at Heero. "I'll see you later."

He glared, finishing the final corner and looking at the painting. He still didn't like it that much, but it would get him by. He stood, carrying the canvas over to the back table and plugged in one of the blow-dryers, running the hot air over the wet paint. Three weeks already. He couldn't believe how fast the school year was flying.

Mrs. Whitmore jumped when the canvas landed in front of her. "Mr. Yuy," she said, smiling thinly at him. He stared back listlessly at her, nudging the canvas lightly with the middle and pointer fingers of his right hand. "Did you have a question?"

"I'm done."

She looked at him in mild surprise, turning to the painting. "This is very nice Heero," she said, glancing at him. He still looked indifferent and she sighed lightly. "An A of course," she added, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He turned and left as the bell rang.

* * *

**Wufei** sat down in his chair, pulling out the book on Physics he'd started this morning. The classroom was filling up, students talking and goofing off, throwing paper balls at each other. Mr. Halsey entered the room, looking solemn in a soldier's uniform and military helmet. The bell rang and he stood at attention at the front of the room. Once they were seated he saluted them. 

"Good morning class! In case you were wondering at my state of dress," a few kids snickered, others looked confused. Wufei looked bored. "We're going to be discussing war and its effects on people and the economy! Now, who would like to begin?"

A girl raised her hand and Mr. Halsey nodded at her. "I don't see why we need war. It destroys life and I find it pointless. Who wants to kill someone anyway? There's nothing to be gained!"

"War is a part of life! There cannot be peace without the war that brings it," the girl in front of him exclaimed before Halsey could call on anyone else. "Without war, we would be lost, we wouldn't have anything to live for."

"You think war is something to live for?" Quatre demanded, staring at her. Mr. Halsey stood up, trying to call order to the class.

"Of course it is! War shows us the bare essentials of human life. What do we as a people long for? To be the best, to be dominate. War gives this to us."

"Very well said for an ignorant girl who has never seen a battle," Wufei snapped. The girl spun to face him, blue eyes narrowed into slits, blonde bangs shoved back.

"On the contrary, I have seen plenty. Perhaps not all shed blood, but they were battles none the less." She eyed Wufei cooly, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Unlike a certain _ignorant_ boy who spends more time with his nose in books than watching the world around him."

"Class! Class! Lets calm down, shall we? How about we have a more...amiable conversation?"

Quatre tuned out Mr. Halsey, watching the girl in front of Wufei carefully. She was tapping her pencil impatiently, glancing every now and then at the clock over the door. She reminded him of one of his sisters, long blonde hair, exceptionally pale skin, and when she'd turned to face him once, he'd noticed the pale blue of her eyes.

He caught up to her after class, in the courtyard during lunch. She was stalking across the quad to the oak trees lining the luncheon area where he saw Wufei sitting beneath one of the trees. "Hey!" he exclaimed, catching up to her. He saw Trowa out of the corner of his eye.

She stopped, turning to look at him. "Yes?" she asked, watching him. Her stance was guarded and more aloof, saying clearly that she would stand her ground.

"I'm Quatre." She continued to stare at him. "I'm in your History class," he elaborated.

"Ah, Dorothy Catalonia," she replied with a fleeting smile. "Did you enjoy my argument?"

He smiled faintly. "A little. Your very opinionated."

"I try to be."

"Do you want to sit with us? Or would you rather not since you didn't seem to get along with Wufei in class."

"I actually have to be somewhere, I was on my way to meet an acquaintance. Pleasure was all yours I'm sure," she said with another fleeting smile. He nodded as she continued through the line of trees before joining Wufei.

* * *

**Trowa** shoved his hands in his pockets, he was dying for a cigarette. He wandered toward the entrance to the Circus, watching the performers amble by. Cathy marched up to him, grabbing his shoulder. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, strands falling in her eyes. 

"Where are you going?" He stopped, watching her, remaining silent. "Trowa!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"I'm just taking a walk Cathy," he said finally. She narrowed her eyes at him, raising a hand to shield them from the setting sun.

"Are you going with Celia?" He winced inwardly. Since the club two weeks ago he hadn't seen much of her outside of school. She'd stopped by once but he'd been busy with the lions and hadn't seen her. Lately she'd stopped sitting with him at lunch, giving a small smile in response to his question. That was when Heero had started sitting with him.

"No."

"Are you going with that boy?"

"Heero."

"Yeah, him." He shrugged and she glowered. "Come on Trowa, he's bad news. Look at him! He's had the police after him twice that we know of!" He didn't mention the third time Heero had dropped in, hiding behind the wolf cage until the cops had ran off. It was bad enough when Heero had shown up at two in the morning, soaked and shivering.

He gave a small smile, barely a twitch of the lips, pulling out of her grasp and leaving the Circus grounds, heading toward the restaurant Heero worked at. He got there right when Heero was exiting the building. The younger boy smiled at him, tilting his head and watching him approach through the gaps in his bangs.

"Hey," he said when Trowa stopped in front of him.

"Hey," Trowa replied quietly. A soft drizzle began to fall and he stepped underneath the overhang. "How was work?"

"Slow." The door opened and a teen about their age, maybe a little older, with black hair and dark eyes came out, shaking open an umbrella.

"See ya tonight Heero!" he exclaimed, pausing when he saw Trowa. "Hey, if you're here for food, the place is closed. It'll be open tomorrow though." Trowa shook his head, stepping back some more so that he was leaning against the brick wall. He felt some of it crumble against him.

"This is Trowa, he's a friend," Heero said finally, nodding at the taller boy.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Gavin. You interested in..."

"I'll see you Gavin," Heero cut in, eyes narrowed, glaring.

"Er...right. See ya. Later Trowa." He turned, raising his umbrella and heading down the street.

"A friend?" Trowa asked quietly.

"You or him?" Heero asked as they stepped out into the slow-falling drizzle, heading for the bus stop. Trowa was quiet, thinking over Heero's response. He supposed that they were friends, and if Heero had plans with the other one tonight, didn't that mean they were friends as well?

"Him," he replied at last as they boarded the bus, finding seats in the back. He couldn't help the small furrowing of his brows as a woman they passed clutched her purse more securely, watching them suspiciously.

"We work together," Heero responded as the bus bounced to life, rumbling beneath their feet.

"You have plans with him tonight." He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. He wasn't sure why he was continuing with the conversation. The amount of verbal conversation he'd had in the past fifteen minutes was usually a week's worth.

"Maybe. Not sure if I'll go or not, why?" Heero asked. The bus swerved around a corner and he lost his grip, sliding into Trowa. Both boys tensed, springing apart as soon as the bus had leveled out. "Sorry," Heero muttered. Trowa gave a small nod, looking out the window, refusing to acknowledge the reaction Heero had caused when he'd touched him.

* * *

**Noin** grinned as Millardo pulled up in front of her house, she was sitting on the front porch swing, the afternoon sun shining off his car. He parked in the driveway, getting out and walking over. "Hey," she said, smiling. 

"Hello," he replied. He gave a bow, kissing her hand and she laughed, shoving him.

"What brings you by?" He had called earlier, telling her to be outside, that he was going to stop in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner tonight? At my house." She slid over and he sat down next to her, the swing rocking beneath them.

"Dinner? Tonight?" she asked. Her mind didn't even process the part about _his_ house, she was to shocked. She hadn't been invited to his house yet, even with the hints she'd dropped about wanting to. He'd always come to hers.

"Yes, the Darlians are quite anxious to meet you. They're very nosey, like to know all my friends," he replied with a small smile, watching her. The breeze played with his hair, blowing his bangs, and a few tendrils, into his eyes. "Shall I tell them you accept?"

"I'll have to ask my mother, I have nothing to wear..."

"You look great," he said, staring at her, confused. She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Is it informal?"

"It's dinner Noin, not a bloody cocktail party!" he exclaimed. "What do you think we do? Wander around in ball gowns and tuxedos at home? Of course not, they'd get dirty if we slid down the stair railing, or ran in the mud, or heaven forbid, clean our rooms."

She laughed, smiling. "Alright, but I will have to ask my mother."

"Then ask," he said, shoving her lightly. She yelped, clinging to the seat when she almost fell. He laughed and she shoved him back, standing quickly.

"I'll be right back unless you want to come in?"

"I'll be fine."

"I know how much you hate the sun," she reminded him.

"I don't hate it, I just burn easily," he retorted.

"Uh-huh. Fine. Just don't go out of the shade then." She entered the house, hurrying into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Lucrezia, there you are! What were you doing out there?" Mia Shiebecker asked, brushing back strands of dark hair from her forehead.

"Millardo stopped by, he's sitting on the swing..."

"Well, invite him in!" Mia exclaimed, looking at her daughter. Noin rolled her eyes.

"I did. He said he wants to stay outside. He invited me to dinner at his house tonight." She watched her mother carefully, trying to gauge her reaction, to come up with the best argument possible.

"That's nice. Will his family be there?"

"Yeah..."

Her mother set down the dish she was scrubbing and turned to her daughter, watching her carefully. "Honey, about you and this boy. You two aren't..."

"Mom! No!" Noin exclaimed, turning crimson. "We're just friends!"

"I just worry sweetheart. Your young and pretty, he's not bad looking either, and teenage hormones can be bothersome."

"Mom!" Noin saw Hilde approaching out of the corner of her eye, dressed in an orange turtleneck, purple skirt, and combat boots. She would never understand where her step-sister got her fashion sense. The younger girl apparently got the gist of the conversation because she turned last minute and darted back upstairs. "It's just dinner, supervised dinner," Noin added, turning back to her mother.

Mia sighed, and shook her head. "Alright Lucrezia, you can go," she said at last. "Will he be taking you?" Noin nodded, not sure if this was the case or not. "You know that Jaegar will want to meet him," she pointed out.

Noin winced on her way out of the kitchen. Sometimes her step-father took the role of _father_ a little to seriously, not that it wasn't nice sometimes, but he was Hilde's father, not hers. She opened the front door, smiling brightly at Millardo. "Mom said it was okay," she said.

He smiled back. "Great."

"So...how am I getting there?" she asked, sitting on the porch railing, watching him.

"I'll come and get you. I'll swing by after Relena finishes practice. You'll be a bit early, but it'll give you time to see the grounds," he replied, standing.

"Great," she replied, smiling.

* * *

**Meilan** crossed her arms, eyeing Wufei sullenly. He returned the look. Lian Chang glared at his son before turning and smiling at the old man next to him. Zi-ling Long smiled back, giving a small bow. "It will be a honor to have our families be one Master Long," Lian Chang said with a small bow in return. 

"The honor will be ours, I am sure, for inheriting such an intelligent warrior as your son," Zi-ling Long replied. "Meilan has looked forward to this day since the betrothal eight years past," he added. "I have never seen my granddaughter so pleased."

The girl snorted, leaning back to gauge Wufei more accurately. Her dark eyes narrowed as she took in his reading glasses and calm exterior. Her black hair was pulled back into two spikey pigtails. "You don't deserve me. I come from a great clan," she told him icily.

He glared back at her and her resolve almost weakened with the look. "It is you who do not deserve me. I see nothing special about you. You are weak minded, which means you are weak spirited," he shot back. Her hands clenched but her grandfather placed a gnarled hand on her shoulder.

"Such spirit the young ones have these days," he said, his eyes smiling. Lian Chang nodded, giving his son a look.

"Yes, such spirit indeed. The dragon seems to possess my son, please forgive him. Perhaps we should have some tea to celebrate the coming ceremony?"

"Tea, yes. That sounds good indeed. Come Meilan, do not be shy. This is your future family, your husband's home. You will be happy here," he said, nudging his granddaughter on. She crossed her arms again, vowing vengeance. Her coward of a betrothed said nothing more to her, simply sitting at the table across from her. The older men sat at the heads of the table. They waited until Lian poured the tea, then were forced to toast to the upcoming wedding.

**"Meilan**, child, I see no reason for you to be unhappy with this match. The Chang's are a very good family, you should be honored that the son wishes to wed you."

"Does my opinion matter naught?" she demanded, looking at her grandfather. "I'm fourteen! I don't want to marry, especially someone as spineless as that..."

"Enough Meilan. You shall marry him and that is that," Zi-ling retorted, watching her. They were sitting in their living room, she was pouring tea for him. "When you've finished, bring me my pipe. My legs are tired, it is such a bother to go anywhere anymore."

She sighed, fetching the pipe and kneeling next to her grandfather. Her parents had died when she was two years in a futile attempt to rise against the Earth. Since then, her grandfather had taken her in, raising her in a world of martial arts. She was the best of their clan. She deserved the best.

"Are you alright?" she asked him once he'd taken a few puffs of the opium that dulled his pains.

"No worse than usual," he said with a smile. "You are a good girl Mei. You are good to me." He frowned at her look of worry. "I'm an old fool who takes comfort in his opium, you are young yet. Please, hand me my tea and go outside to enjoy yourself. Perhaps one of your cousins would like to fight with you."

"Of course grandfather," she said with a deep bow. She would not tell the old man that her cousins refused to fight with her anymore, she had beat them to much.

* * *

**Mrs. **Darlian smiled when she came down the stairs. "Millardo, Relena, how was school?" she asked brightly. She smiled wider when she saw Noin following them, glancing around at the vaulted ceilings and framed original paintings on the paneled walls. "You must be the girl Millardo can't stop talking about," she said. 

Noin glanced at Millardo who was staring hard at the massive fireplace across from them. She got the impression that he was blushing as Relena snickered quietly. "Really?" she asked, smiling. "I'm Lucrezia Noin," she added, "please, call me Noin."

"Pleasure, I'm Elisabeth Darlian." They shook hands politely and Mrs. Darlian turned to Millardo. "Your friends are outback touring the gardens. I wasn't aware that Treize was back." Millardo seemed to tense and Noin glanced at him curiously.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yes, Trieze, and another girl. A blonde," Mrs. Darlian commented. She smiled again at Noin. "Dinner will be ready shortly, Pagan will call you when it's finished. Relena, why don't you run upstairs and change?"

"Alright mother," she said, smiling. She smiled at Noin. "See you in a bit. Watch out for Treize, he loves to flirt." Noin watched as the girl dashed up the stairs when her mother wasn't watching.

"Who's Trieze?" she asked when they were alone.

"An old friend, he's just returned from Earth. Come on, he wants to meet you too." He led the way, down a side hall and through a small parlor, to the outside terrace where a large, crystalline pool sparkled. Beyond that she could see the gardens. "Would the lady care to be escorted?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She laughed. "Are you always so polite at home?" she asked, taking it.

"Only to further the illusion of a perfectly well mannered family," he replied, leading her into the flowered lawn. They entered a maze, following the twisted corridors to it's center where a fountain of child standing on a tree stump, pouring a pitcher of crystal water while faeries danced below was the centerpiece.

"It's beautiful," she said, walking over to it. He smiled, following her over, watching as she ran her fingers through the water. It's so lifelike," she added, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Relena used to swear the faeries were real and they moved when you weren't looking," he said. He moved to her side, sitting on the edge and she joined him, keeping her fingers in the water. When she wasn't looking, he reached down, splashing lukewarm water on her. She yelped.

"You...you...argh!" She splashed him back and he laughed, retaliating.

* * *

**Treize** glanced over to the maze when he heard the scream, Dorothy followed his look. "Should we investigate?" she asked calmly, fingers playing over the thorns on a rose. 

Her cousin smiled faintly. "No, let them have their fun, we'll join them in a bit," he replied, stretching his legs out in front of him. "So tell me Dorothy, how have you been?"

"Well enough I suppose," she replied, watching him. "How was Earth, I hear rumor of war though no one will tell me anything. They seem to think that war is man's business," she fumed.

He stifled a laugh, glancing over at her. "Now, now Thea, don't say that," he said, using the nickname he'd given her when they were younger. "Not all men are like that. I happen to think war is everyone's business. After all, it doesn't just affect the men." She turned, watching the sun sink lower in the horizon even though it was just an illusion. "But yes, war is on the horizon, inching closer and closer whether we want it to or not," he added quietly. Shrieks continued to rise out of the maze and he smiled again. "I think we should investigate now," he added.

They stood and he offered his arm but she declined, walking ahead. He smiled at her back, following her. "How is your mother?" he asked as they neared the entrance to the maze.

"Well enough. She hasn't been right since our fathers died," she replied, tone changing to guarded. Maria Catalonia had been married to the General and sister to Trieze's father.

"I'll have to stop in and see her. Is she still in Saint Mary's Hospital?" he asked.

"No, she was moved. She's in Lady Teresa's now," she replied. He nodded, noting that Lady Teresa dealt heavily with the mentally unstable.

They rounded the last corner before the center of the maze just as a loud splash echoed through the empty gardens. Treize laughed as he entered and saw Millardo sitting inside the fountain, trying in vain to pull himself out, and completely drenched. "Now this _is_ a surprise!" he exclaimed, walking over.

Dorothy hung back, watching as a girl with dark hair tried to pull Millardo out and stifle her laughter at the same time. She leaned against the shrub, smiling despite herself. "Trieze," Millardo growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet the man who plans on rescuing you?" Trieze asked, eyes laughing. "Pardon me miss," he added to the unfamiliar girl. He grabbed Millardo's wet sleeve and pulled him out, stepping back quickly to avoid getting wet. The girl stepped aside as well.

"Thank you," he said, sounding grateful. He glared at the girl who was still trying to hide a smile. "You did that on purpose."

"I did not!" she exclaimed.

"I know you, you did."

"Even if I did, you're the one that started it, need I remind you!"

Millardo opened his mouth to object and Treize cleared his throat lightly, raising an eyebrow at Millardo. The blonde sighed. "Right. Treize Kushrenada, may I present Lucrezia Noin," he said, then glanced over at the other girl. "Dorothy?" he asked in surprise.

"I suppose I should do this part of the introduction," Treize commented. "May I present my cousin, Dorothy Catalonia. She started at your school this year," he added. He turned back to Noin. "A pleasure to meet one so fair, Lucrezia. I have heard a lot about you."

"Please, it's Noin," she said, blushing lightly.

"Of course," he replied, then seemed to pull a red rose from behind his back. "A rose for a rose. You are as lovely as I was told." He turned at the sound of the dinner bell, ignoring the searing look Millardo was sending him. "You really should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold Millardo," he added.

* * *

**"Heero!"** Tama exclaimed, running out to meet him. He swung her up on his shoulders, smiling. 

"Hey Tama," he replied, holding onto her ankle with one hand to make sure she wouldn't fall. She bounced up and down on his shoulders, giggling and Trowa smiled faintly, watching the two. An old woman with grey hair and dark eyes came out of the apartment and smiled at Heero. "Hola Senora Gonzalez. ¿Era Tama bueno¿Le cuánto debo yo?(1)" Heero asked, adopting a perfect Spanish accent, surprising Trowa.

The woman grinned and Trowa noticed the gap between her two front teeth. "Hola Heero. Ella era un estimado como usual. Ella parece estar enfermándose de un frío aunque, mira la nariz, quizás empiece a gotear. Veinte lo harán,(2)" she said.

He nodded, maneuvering to reach the money in his bag without dropping Tama. "Here, I'll take her," Trowa said, walking over. Heero nodded as Trowa picked her up, settling her on his own shoulders. She seemed to like the fact that she was higher.

"Gracias Senora. Gonzalez. Tenga un día agradable. Adios.(3)"

"Adios Heero. Adios Tama!"

"Adios," Tama called back, giggling.

"You speak Spanish?" Trowa asked as they continued down the hall to Heero's apartment.

"Yeah," Heero replied, glancing at Trowa as he unlocked the door. "Your surprised?"

"Do you speak any other languages?" Trowa asked, choosing to ignore Heero's question.

Heero shrugged, watching as Tama ran off to her room to get out her dolls, before dropping his stuff on the scuffed coffee table. "English, Japanese, Spanish, and French. You?"

Trowa sat on the sofa as Heero went into the kitchen, getting two glasses of water. "English, Spanish, Portugese, Italian, and French," he replied. "I had to learn them with the circus, we traveled a lot on Earth when I was little before coming up to the colonies." He stopped, surprised that he'd said so much, never mind giving an explanation, he usually didn't give one.

Heero handed one of the glasses to Trowa, sitting on the floor, resting his head on the seat of the sofa. "Heero! Can we watch cratoons?" Tama asked, joining them and crawling into her brother's lap.

"Sure Tama, and it's cartoons." He glanced at Trowa. "Do you mind?" Trowa shook his head and Heero turned on the tv, watching as Tama climbed onto the sofa, watching the reruns. Heero glanced at Trowa, nodding toward his room and Trowa stood, following Heero down the hall. "She won't notice we're missing," Heero said. Trowa nodded.

"She's cute," Trowa commented, looking around. Heero dumped his backpack onto his bed.

"Yeah, when she isn't annoying," Heero said with a small smirk. Trowa smiled, sitting on Heero's desk chair, glancing at the laptop and raising an eyebrow. Heero smiled. "That was one of my finer accomplishments. I stole it from an electronic store downtown last year," he said. "The guard didn't even notice. Went back the next day and got the printer," he added, gesturing to the machine beneath the desk.

"Your parents weren't suspicious?"

"I told mom I won it in a raffle." He paused, tilting his head to one side. "She's home," he said.

"What, not allowed to have strange guys in your room?" Trowa asked, a small smile tugging at his lips as Heero approached the door.

Heero half turned back, eyeing him, then laughed quietly. "No. I like to pretend to watch Tama," he replied. Trowa nodded, following Heero into the living room again, feeling like a lost dog more and more. The front door opened and Kimi Yuy entered the house, hoisting a paper bag on one hip. "I'll get that," Heero said quickly, grabbing the bag before it could fall.

"Mommy!" Tama squealed. She vaulted off the sofa, running over to Kimi and latching onto her leg. "Mommy! Park Mommy?" she asked, looking up at Kimi.

"In a bit darling," she said, lifting the child into her arms. She paused when she saw Trowa. "Hello," she said, brushing back Tama's hair.

"That's Trowa, he's a friend from school," Heero said, coming out of the kitchen.

His mother looked surprised at first, then smiled brightly at Trowa, looking ten years younger in the ten seconds it took for it to sink in that her son had a _friend_. "Trowa, what a pleasure," she said, holding out a free hand.

"Pleasure," he mumbled, shaking her hand.

"It's so nice to know that Heero has a friend at school. Are the two of you in the same grade?" she asked. She sat on the sofa, braiding Tama's hair back as the girl stared glassy-eyed at the television set.

"I'm a year ahead," Trowa replied uneasily. He glanced around and settled on looking out the window.

"We're gonna go study," Heero said after a moment. They retreated back to Heero's room and Trowa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for whatever it is you'll be vandalizing tonight?" he asked as Heero started up his laptop. Heero froze and Trowa smirked. "I may not read minds, but I'm not stupid." Again with the talking, he had to learn to shut-up.

Heero turned, facing him, smirking a little. "It's rude to leave when I have a guest over though," he said. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I can leave," he said.

"Don't. I don't feel like dealing with Gavin tonight," Heero replied. Trowa continued to watch Heero but apparently the younger boy had decided to stop talking for the moment. He should learn from him. Instead he settled back on Heero's bed, looking through his bookshelves, listening as the Japanese boy's fingers raced over the keyboard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is gonna be a long one. Lol. 

First off, I did some research for this fic. :gasp: I know. Anyway, I'm sorry about the previous chapter, the Sank Kingdom was apparently in Northern Europe, not Eastern, like I previously said. I'm assuming that they're probably from Denmark since Sank was on the water if I remember correctly and the only country it borders is Germany, which the name, well the word really, "Zechs" is German for six and is near Sweden, which means they could have some Swedish blood because of their blonde hair and blue eyes. But this is just a guess, mind you.

Quatre's family: According to Quatre's father's name is Zeyeed, so I didn't make it up, though I don't know how reliable the site is. In the show, Quatre's sister, the one who died, was named Iria if I'm not mistaken. In the manga, it mentioned a sister of his named Iria, so I was unsure of which one to actually use, so I used both. Zaida, Jana, and Lina are made up names since I don't know any of the other's names.

Heero and Relena: It's a play on the series. And can't you see Heero being the tortured artist type? He's certainly moody enough. And I think he'd protest to it since he probably wouldn't think it was practical enough.

Discussion on War: This was actually quite hard to write, believe it or not. Lol. I knew that Dorothy would defend war, obviously, but I wasn't quite sure what Wufei would say in response. So, I decided to just go with it, I'm sorry if it seems a bit our of character for them. I tried really hard to imagine them in a debate, and I couldn't stop laughing. Obviously, not very helpful.

Heero, Trowa, and Catherine: It's been a good two weeks between this chapter and chapter three. I can see Heero and Trowa getting closer friend-wise because they're similar, and I can see Catherine being over-protective of Trowa, even in the series she didn't seem to care much about Heero. As for Trowa seeming to be more talkative, it's an AU, of course some things will be out of character, but I figure that as Heero and Trowa become closer friends, they'll open up more to each other while still staying guarded around others. Heero obviously trusts Trowa because Trowa let him hide from the cops there, and Trowa trusts Heero enough to let him in the trailer in the first place.

Noin's Family: Her mom married Hilde's father, as previously mentioned. So therefore, she obviously took his last name: Shiebecker. Jaegar is Hilde's father's name. Mia is Italian and it says that Noin is originally Italian, so therefore, my mind found a solution.

Meilan and Wufei: Meilan, I think that's how her name is spelled, is Wufei's wife in the manga. They're fourteen when they marry. I made up Wufei's father, but her grandfather is real enough. There's no mention of her parents and they're both upset at the arranged marriage.

Trieze and Dorothy: Trieze is a relative of Duke Dermail, who is Dorothy's grandfather. Dorothy's own father, General Catalonia, is killed in battle and Treize is promoted. I figure that Treize and Dorothy are probably related look at the eyebrows! and since command didn't pass onto Treize's own father, I killed him off. How sad. Dorothy's mother is absent through the series and no mention is ever made of her that I remember, therefore, I made her mentally unstable due to her husband's death, thereby placing Dorothy in her grandfather's care where she gets her political ideas from. The nickname of "Thea" was improvised. I figure that since they probably grew up together, children make nicknames for each other. They're probably fairly close as well, though in the series they didn't seem to notice much of each other. I think they'd make good allies.

Numbered Notations:

(1)Hello Mrs. Gonzalez. Was Tama good? How much do I owe you?

(2)Hello Heero. She was a dear like usual. She seems to be coming down with a cold though, watch her nose, it might start dripping. Twenty will do it.

(3)Thank you Mrs. Gonzalez. Have a nice day. Good bye.

:Deep breath: Wow...my explanations are longer than the chapter, lol. I hope you guys liked it and see where I'm coming from with my explanations. I'm really happy that I've gotten such great reviews! Please keep them coming!

_Starr_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** None as of yet still. Unless you count the hints that I've scattered around. Come on people, can you figure them out yet?

**Warnings:** None.

**Title:** Halloween

**Author's Note:** Oh my Goddess! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this out to all of you! I have been so swamped and gone. Well, my computer crashed first of all, which freaked me out, but I had a backup hard drive which saved my butt. Then I was out of the country from June twenty-eighth until September twelfth, so that was another thing. Then school...but look, it's a new chapter that's about fourteen or fifteen pages long! Please enjoy!

**Special Thanks**: To Milharu for her help in the Spanish translation. Did I spell your pen name right?

**Dedication:** To all the reviewers and readers who still read this story. Thank you. I truly enjoy your comments.

* * *

**"You're **a hard person to track down Heero Yuy." Heero paused, glancing up at Gavin, leaning on the pitchfork. "I didn't know you had another job." Heero shrugged and Gavin sighed, leaning on the wooden door. "Shoveling horse shit? Isn't this a bit beneath the grande artist Heero?"

"What do you want?" Heero asked, looking at him.

Gavin smiled, pushing off the door and sitting on a tack box. "You know what Saturday night is right?" Heero looked at him, playing dumb, of course he knew it what it was, Tama was thrilled at the thought of dressing as a faerie princess. "Halloween, duh! Which means that Friday is Mischief Night. The perfect night for our greatest yet." He leaned in, grinning at Heero. "Come on, we'll have a blast."

"Can't."

"What?" Gavin stared at him, looking like he did the last time Heero had punched him in the stomach. "I don't understand you anymore Heero, you haven't joined us in ages! Cole says you've turned chicken, is that true?"

"I've got work to do Gavin," Heero snapped, eyes flashing. He shoveled more of the horse manure into the wheelbarrow, finishing the stall. He dropped the pitchfork into the wheelbarrow and shoved the stall door open, forcing Gavin to take three quick steps back.

"Come on Heero, what's up man? You haven't been yourself lately. Is it your dad? He back in town?" Gavin asked, following Heero down the aisle and outside, to the manure pile. "God it stinks!" He waved a hand to keep the swarming flies away from him.

Heero tossed the load in, replacing the wheelbarrow and pitchfork in their slots, turning and glaring at Gavin. "Three close calls with the police, are three to many."

"Since when have you been afraid of the cops?"

Heero ignored him, shoving hay into the hay nets and double checking the water buckets. He glanced at the clock, he'd been at the stable for three hours, that was thirty dollars worth of work. He usually procrastinated longer, but Gavin had surprised him and he already had somewhere to be.

"Heero! Are you even listening to me? I'm talking to you here!"

"I'm done," Heero said, looking into the stable office. The woman smiled at him, looking at the clock.

"Only three hours today?" she asked in surprise.

"Stalls weren't bad," he replied. She nodded, pulling out three tens and handing them to him.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked. He gave a small nod, turning and leaving.

"Heero!" Gavin called, storming after him.

* * *

**Dorothy** ran her fingers through her hair, glancing absentmindedly at her reflection in the hall mirror. She frowned at her image, stepping closer to the glass. She pretended to double check her hair, patting stray strands into place, secretly watching the men behind her, standing on the veranda and overlooking the gardens.

The French doors opened, a gust of warm air blowing through the hallway as the two men entered. One was her grandfather, Duke Dermail, the other was Doctor Berg, Dermails's right-hand man. The two men laughed jovially, shaking hands and one of the servants appeared to escort the Doctor out.

"Ah Dorothy my dear, are you ready?" Duke Dermail asked, approaching his granddaughter.

She turned, smiling at her grandfather. "Of course. Was that Doctor Berg I heard you speaking with?" she asked as they exited the house, waiting for the car to pull up.

"Ah yes, that insufferable man," the Duke said with a fond smile. "He was here to report on the mobile doll production," he said. Dorothy nodded as the car pulled up. "Don't worry Dorothy," he said and she glanced at him curiously.

"Worry about what grandfather?" she asked.

"The war. I know women can get a bit...hysterical over it," he replied, pulling out a bottle of brandy from the cabinet in the car. She turned, giving him a sharp glare and he laughed. "I should know better than to assume that you would get hysterical...but with your mother..." he trailed off and she looked out the window.

**"Mother?** Mother, are you awake?"

Maria Catalonia glanced up at her daughter, narrowing her blue eyes. Dorothy resembled her mother quite a lot, both had pale blue eyes and long blonde hair. However, Maria's skin, even in its paleness was darker than Dorothy's. She turned her head, looking out the window, through the thin bars of metal, at the world that was slowly passing her by.

"Mother?"

"Why are you here again?" Maria demanded, her voice raspy, her tone suspicious.

"Mother, it is me, Dorothy."

"I know who you are. Why are you here?" She turned back to her daughter, glaring at her forcibly.

She didn't know what was worse, the days when her mother didn't know who she was, or the days when her mother thought she was there to do something to, take something from, her. She wished that life could turn back to before her mother was admitted to the various hospitals. Her father and uncle's deaths had only made the illness worse. She could barely remember a time when her mother was functional and happy.

"I've come to see how you are. I worry about you. Grandfather's just talking with your doctor..."

Her mother gave a bitter, half-crazed laugh. "Probably telling them to poison me again. I know how they work, they think I don't, but I do. I do!"

"Of course mother..."

"Don't patronize me like that! You think I don't know, you think I don't see. But I'm perfect, I'm fine. I know, I know!" she wailed, sitting up and waving her arms frantically.

"Of course mother...Why don't you sit back? You don't want to displace any of the tubes again."

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Dorothy froze as her mother's screams crescendoed, reaching a pitch close to the breaking point of glass. A nurse and doctor rushed in, the Duke trailing them, face set.

"Now Mrs. Catalonia, why don't you just sit back and relax?" the doctor asked soothingly.

"Stay away! Stay away!" she shrieked.

"Now Maria, do what the good doctor says..."

"You never cared for me! You want me gone! You all want me gone! But I won't! I won't! I know, I know!"

"Of course you know," the doctor soothed, nodding to the nurse. She inserted a needle into the iv bag, watching as the sedative took affect and Maria lost consciousness. The doctor turned to Dorothy and her grandfather, opening his mouth to speak but the Duke shook his head.

"Come on Dorothy, how about lunch?" he asked. She nodded mutely as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the room.

* * *

**Duo** grinned, perching on the middle desk in the front of the room. Quatre was staring off in space, or was he staring at the sophomore? Duo wasn't sure. Wufei was reading another book, what was it with him? He always had his nose stuck in a book. Heero and the sophomore, Trowa, were sitting next to each other, once in awhile whispering something to each other, or just glancing at each other.

He cleared his throat. Quatre jumped a bit, looking up at him. "Hello fellow detentionees!" Since that first detention together, they'd been regulars almost every week. This was one of the few times they were alone.

"What do you want Maxwell?" Wufei asked, flipping another page. Duo tried to glare at him but it didn't last long, he was bursting with grins today.

"This weekend is Halloween!"

"Tell us something we don't know," Quatre said tiredly. His sisters had been talking about it since the start of the month. He just couldn't convince them that he wasn't going to dress in a costume this year.

Duo frowned, scooting back farther on the desk. He'd expected more enthusiasm, after all, it was Halloween. The perfect excuse to dress differently and get free candy. Who didn't like that? "Alright, how's this? A friend of mine is planning this _ma_jor Halloween party, haunted house thing. It'll be totally off the wall!"

"So?" Heero asked, looking at him.

"_So_ we're all invited! I'm helping out and crap, you guys can too. She'd probably pay you to dress up and scare everyone. Ten bucks extra to the one who scares her sister," he explained. He noticed that Heero and Trowa looked interested. "You can bring whoever you want," he added, looking pointedly at Quatre. The blonde ignored him and he sighed. "Just let me know if your interested," he said quickly, sliding into his seat as the teacher who was watching them, Mr. Daniels, returned from the restroom. Mr. Daniels surveyed them carefully before sitting down at the desk, picking up the newspaper.

**"Hey** babe," Duo said, grinning when he saw Hilde. She smiled, standing up as he approached the tree she had been sitting under. "How was your day?" he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders. They turned, heading toward her house and she smiled, leaning against him as they cut across the front lawn of the school.

"It was alright. Did you enjoy detention?" she asked. He laughed, shrugging a little.

"Well, I got two guys interested in helping out at your party." She tilted her face up so that she could see him, raising an eyebrow silently. "The offer of money really perked their interest. They don't talk much, but I think one of them, Heero'd be real good. He's scary with_out_ a costume."

She laughed, shoving him lightly. "That's not nice!" she scolded. "Thanks though. Did you tell them about the bonus?"

"You mean with Noin?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that really got their attention. This'll be a blast Hil!" Duo exclaimed.

"It better be. Noin knows something's up. She's having some friends over Halloween too, she said they'd help out with the haunted house, but she's still dubious. Why does she have to be so suspicious?"

"Cause she lives with you," Duo replied, laughter turning to a yelp of surprise and slight pain when she punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk," she muttered, storming ahead.

He rushed up, draping an arm around her shoulders, smiling brightly. "But that's why you love me, right?" She gave him a short jab in the ribs, laughing.

* * *

**Angelique **Une had long ago learned to hate her name. Her father was the one to name her, saying that when she was born she was "like an angel," her mother ruined her name by overusing it constantly. Her father had been a colonel in the military, her mother had been a politicians daughter, it was only expected that she should enter the worlds of both the military and politics. When she was still a major she had been knighted for services to the government, a rare honor that was hardly ever used anymore.

She seized the chance and dropped her first name, simply calling herself Lady Une.

"I can't believe you're off to _public _school. You're sure this is what you want? I'm positive we could find a private school somewhere on this godforsaken colony. Or perhaps a military school back on Earth? One that caters to year-round schools...If not I could travel back with you. Angelique, are you listening to me?"

"Yes mother, I'm listening," she replied distantly. "I'm sure. It's to late to go to private school, maybe next year, and I'd rather not go back to Earth," she added.

"Maybe you could go straight into college! Surely with all your training and schooling you've learned enough. Shall I arrange for the exams?" Honore Une asked, already reaching for the phone.

"No mother, really, this is what I want." Private school students were to structured, to polite. The military schools she had attended did little for her now. She would still train at the local base and keep up relations with her allies, but she didn't need to see anymore eager, conniving faces. Public school seemed safest, and she was interested in what the students were like, it was a purely scientific study.

"I just don't understand you Angelique," her mother sighed. She cringed at the use of her name. "But very well, tomorrow you start." Honore stood, straightening her skirt and hair. "Do you suppose your father will be early tonight? That base has been keeping him later these days. He was always home early on weekends when we were still on Earth..."

Until a few weeks ago the Une's had been happily situated in a modestly upscale house near one of the most prominent bases in Europe. Her father, now General Harvey Une, had been promoted and with his new station in life, came a new life apparently. On one of the colonies, hundreds of thousands of miles away from what she had been used to. But she was used to moving, granted not out of the planet, and she only saw this as a minor stepping stone until she reached the higher ranks and maybe a political office. Her mother, on the other hand, was a mess.

**She** adjusted her mask, making sure it fit properly, before tapping the foil lightly against her foot. She clenched and unclenched her fists, getting the feel of the gloves. It was her second day at school, second day of gym. Today they were learning to fence.

"Pair up!" Coach Sanderson yelled. She blew her whistle as the students shuffled lazily toward the center of the gymnasium. "Stevens and Monroe. Carlson and Lucas. Kushrenada and Peacecraft. Marshall and Lacrosse. Catalonia and Une..." she paused as the gym door opened and Heero approached her.

"Can I help you?" she asked around the whistle clenched in her teeth, hands planted firmly on her hips. He handed her a paper and she glanced down at it, then back up at him. "You're the kid that I had in detention," she said. He shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Transfer, huh? Alright, suit up. We're fencing today." She did a quick head count, smiling. "You've come at the right time, we now have exactly twenty-four students."

He shrugged again, pulling on the vest and pants over his own clothes, tugging the gloves on and stretching his hands in them, making sure they fit properly, then grabbed a helmet, tucking it under one arm and holding the foil with the other. "Okay...where was I?" She made a quick scan of her list and gave a nod when she found her place. "Right. Catalonia and Une. Chang and Li. Barton and," she paused, double checking the name on the schedule change slip, "Yuy. Lets get to work people!" she yelled, blowing her whistle again. "Five minutes then we switch!"

Trowa smiled behind the fencing mask as he walked over to Heero. "You transferred?" he asked softly. Heero nodded, pulling the mask on and tossing the foil experimentally. "You know how to fence?"

"We'll see. You?" He glanced up in time to see Trowa give a small nod before lunging at him.

**Dorothy** couldn't believe it. She had seen Lady Une at many of the various Oz functions she had attended while her father had still been alive, she had always been distant, keeping to herself, watching the others, judging. She was like Dorothy in that regard, but why was she here? She thought back on it, remembering her grandfather mentioning that Colonel Une had been promoted to General...

She took another quick step back, parrying. Whatever the case, it was obvious that the military training that Lady Une had acquired through the years was paying off. She lunged forward, trying to find an opening. Her grandfather had always told her that the best defense was a good offense, especially in battle.

The whistle blew. "Those on my left, move down one!" Coach Sanderson yelled.

Lady Une sighed, giving a polite salute to Dorothy who returned it before stepping down one. She looked up as her new partner took his place. "Lady," he said, extending his hand.

"Treize," she replied, reaching to shake his hand. They had both removed their masks during the small intermission between fights and she brushed back the loose strands that had come undone from the previous fight. He surprised her, grasping her hand and kissing it lightly.

"En guarde," he said calmly, refitting his mask to his face. They had met a few months back, while she was still living on Earth and he was there visiting and attending various functions to gain support. She hadn't been aware that he had come to the colonies. She glanced briefly around the auditorium, pausing when she saw the long blonde hair next to her. So Millardo Peacecraft was here as well.

* * *

**Trowa** ran a hand lightly though his bangs, stretching before grabbing the cigarette behind his ear and lighting it up, taking a long drag. He was behind the tents, listening as the last of the performers finished. It was the elephant's new routine. He'd watched Ollie working with them for the last week, this was their big break.

He wandered away from the tent, walking slowly, following the haphazard aisle between the cages and housing tents of some of the animals. There was a small gust of artificial wind moving through the grounds, it created mini-whirlwinds of ticket stubs, candy wrappers, and discarded programs. He stepped around one of them, stopping at the cages that held the lions, watching them quietly.

"I thought you'd turn up here." He took another drag, turning to look at the girl approaching. "Hey you," she said when she reached him, a small, nervous smile on her face. He gave a small nod and she sighed, watching him watch the world. "We haven't talked in awhile."

"We've been busy."

Catherine sighed, tugging the feather out of her hair, letting her fingers run through her hair as they fell away. "Trowa..." she paused as a group of performers passed them, talking loudly, congratulating each other on their performance, heading back to the trailers, "you know I care about you, right?" Another nod. "I worry about you. You're so withdrawn from everyone. All you do is watch these stupid lions!"

The male lifted his head, giving out a low snarl, amber eyes flashing. She took a short gulp of air, stepping back nimbly, glaring at it. Trowa smiled despite himself. "Careful Cathy, don't want to offend him."

"Offend him? Who do you think took care of him? Who do you think...oh forget it." She turned her attention back to her brother, crossing her arms over her chest. "I haven't seen Celia lately, did you two fight?"

"No...we've been busy," he replied slowly. He tossed the remainder of the cigarette on the asphalt, scuffing it out with his shoe.

"Are you sure that's the reason? _You've_ been spending a lot of time with that boy," she pointed out.

He sighed inwardly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Cathy. Stop."

"I just don't think he's good for you."

"You didn't like Celia either," he reminded her. She glared at him.

"That was different. I thought, you two seemed...I didn't think she'd be a good girlfriend for you. I have nothing against her as a person, or a friend as you can plainly see!"

"Heero and I are friends. Do you not like him as a person?"

"Trowa that isn't..." she paused at his look before rolling her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. "Be realistic Trowa. He's had the cops here _three _times since you've met him."

_Four_, he silently amended. He pulled out another cigarette, rolling it around in his fingers, debating on lighting it or not.

"How long will it take before you get caught doing something with him? Or are in the wrong place at the wrong time! Trowa you're acting like an idiot!" She watched him give a small raising of his shoulders, a shrug by his standards, and turn away from her, heading toward the entrance. "Trowa!" she called after him. A group of performers ambling by stopped, watching her yell after him before kicking an empty soda can and stalking back to the trailer.

* * *

**Heero** ran a hand through his hair, pausing when he felt the stickiness on his scalp. He glanced down at his hand, glaring at the white and green paint that was smeared over it. He could imagine what his hair looked like.

Especially when Duo started laughing.

"Nice hair," Duo snickered. He adjusted his hat as he perched on the ladder to hang the gauze. "You know, you're really something else." Silence greeted him as Heero went back to painting. "You just don't talk do you?"

He finished the coating of paint on the graveyard scene and walked over to his laptop which he'd hidden away so it wouldn't get painted or stepped on, wiping his hands on his pants to clean them off.

"How's it coming?" Hilde asked as she exited the house, a tray of plastic cups in her hands.

"Wonderful doll. Heero finished early and decided to give himself a dye job," Duo laughed. Heero smirked, nudging the ladder with his foot. "Hey! Stop it!" Duo screeched, clutching onto the platform on top.

"Boys," Hilde sighed as Quatre and Trowa came out of the house carrying sandwiches and bottles of soda. "Found some help on my doorstep," she added.

"Yo Cat my man! And...Trowa, right?" Trowa nodded, setting the soda on a table and laughing inwardly when he saw Heero's hair.

"White isn't your color," he told him softly when he'd gone over to see what he was working on.

"Green is?" He glanced up in time to see Trowa's fleeting smile before returning his gaze to the computer screen. He finished typing the codes in and started on the wiring. Trowa drifted away, going to work on something else with Quatre. He looked up again when a shadow fell over him.

"Want a drink? Or something to eat?" Hilde asked, smile plastered on her face. She reminded him a lot of Duo in that regard. He shook his head and she crouched down next to him. "What are you working on?"

"Holograms," he replied, watching her grin widen.

"Awesome," she told him. He shrugged, finishing the connections and glancing at the time on the laptop. He cursed inwardly, standing up and closing the laptop. "Hey! Where ya going?" she asked, standing as well.

"I'll be back later." Trowa glanced up as well as Heero left the garage.

* * *

**Noin** smiled widely as she opened the front door. "Sally, hi! Glad you could make it!" she exclaimed, stepping aside.

"No prob. Didn't have any plans after all. So your sister's having a party?" she asked.

"Yeah, can't you tell? The garage and backyard has been totally demolished. They're outside now finishing up on the decorations. Apparently she hired people so at least I didn't have to help her this year. I think it's more of a haunted house anyway." Sally laughed as she walked in, adjusting the strap of her duffel and looking around.

"So are we invited?"

"We're allowed to help out if we want. I think she's planning something..." Noin said venomously. Sally laughed again.

"We'll see. Come on, let's get ready," Sally said, grabbing Noin's arm. "Where's your room?" Noin led her upstairs and into her room.

"Forgive the mess. It's all Hilde's," she explained as she opened the door. Sally laughed.

"Trust me. _Nothing_ can be messier than my room. True, there's only one person living in the room, but I've been told that I'm messier than my brothers," Sally explained. Noin laughed as they entered the room.

The walls were a deep, not dark, blue-green and one side was filled with posters, the other sketches. The poster-ed side had an unmade bed and clothes littering the floor. A desk overflowing with papers and CDs, covering the keyboard and books piled haphazardly on the shelves above the computer. There was a guitar between the bed and another door draped in clothes. The other side of the room was immaculate. It almost shined. The desk was neat with folders and bins, the bed made with hospital corners almost, and an easel propped by the window.

"Let me guess which side is yours." Noin rolled her eyes, shoving her.

* * *

**"You** were late." Heero rolled his eyes as he swung Tama up onto his shoulders.

"You're right. I _am_," he said. She giggled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but you aren't. You aren't in your costume!" He sighed inwardly. "I'll wait here while you get ready," she said matter-of-factly.

"Alright," he said. He set her down on the sofa and went into his room. He changed into the vampire outfit he had promised to wear, dreading it. His mother was working late tonight and he'd volunteered to take Tama trick-or-treating. It wasn't that bad of a costume though, he decided as he dressed. A cloak thrown over a white shirt and black pants with fake teeth and blood dribbling out of his mouth. He was pale enough without the make-up on as it was.

"Yay!" she squealed when he reentered the living room. "You look good and scary!"

"Glad you think so." They left the apartment and he locked the door behind them. "Now remember Tama, after we finish trick-or-treating, you're going to stay at Señora Gonzalez's house, right?"

"Right," she agreed happily.

They started on the ground floor of the building and worked their way up, this way he could drop her off at Señora Gonzalez's easier. The tenant's ooed-and-awed over her costume and smiled sympathetically but with understanding at him.

Tama milked it in.

She twirled in front of Mrs. Callahan on the first floor and Mr. DuBaer on the second, curtsied for Lori Katzickstien down the hall from Mr. DuBaer and Hadley Storm on the third, and made-up a spell for Kara Torrence next door to Señora Gonzalez's room. She even gave her gauze wings a shake for the old woman when she answered the door.

(1)"¡Ah! Ah! Tama estas hermosa; aqui tienes algo de chocolate para una princesa hada tan hermosa. Feliz noches de brujas Heero. No te preocupes, cuidare de ella hasta que su madre regrese.," Señora Gonzalez babbled, placing a bar of chocolate into Tama's bag.

"Gracias Senora," Heero replied. "Adios.

"Adios Heero," she said before turning to the child. (2)"¡Rápido Tama¡Entra, Entra!" Heero waited until the woman had chased the giggling child inside and closed the door before looking at the clock over the stairwell.

He was running late, wouldn't have time to change, like he'd hoped he would. He entered his apartment and grabbed the bag he'd left by the front door and locked the door behind him as he headed for the stairwell. He supposed that he could change at Hilde's but he wasn't going to like it.

**Duo **was just finishing setting up when Heero appeared at the garage door, entering through the smaller one. Duo raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "The un-Dead walks among us," he said in the creepiest voice he could manage.

"Hn." Hilde exited the house and stopped, tilting her head. "May I change?" She nodded, gesturing the the bathroom inside and he entered.

"You aren't nice to him," Hilde told Duo. "You know that's why he doesn't open up to you like you want him too."

"But Doll, everyone thinks I'm hilarious!" Duo protested.

"Hardly everyone," Trowa muttered as he finished up with the lighting. Quatre smiled up at him as Heero emerged again dressed in all black and blood-free. Trowa descended the ladder, going over to him. "Tama?" he asked quietly, smiling when he saw Heero nod.

Hilde had ordered them to all wear head-to-toe black to blend in with the scenery, this way they could sneak out and scare people, Noin most importantly, without people noticing to much. They even had executioner's hoods to pull over their faces for later.

"Everyone all ready?" she asked, at their agreement she flipped the light switch and opened the side door to the garage. Kids were lined up outside, waiting to come in and she smiled as they began to file in while Quatre flipped on the stereo. Creepy music, not the usual Halloween kind, filled the garage and enclosure out back.

One of the girls screamed as Duo grabbed her, jumping into the guy next to her who yelled in surprise. The garage had been set up as a spinning tunnel, without the spinning part. The way the lights ran and flickered made it seem to be turning on it's own, sometimes illuminating the haunted house, sometimes the blood-soaked walls. Bats flew over the people's heads, or at least they appeared to, and a cat hissed at them as well as striking at them every so often.

The outside was a graveyard where various things would jump out at you, one of the tombstones actually beckoned a person closer. They could hear kids scream or crash about whenever Quatre would step effortlessly away from the wall where a moment ago he had been hidden and concealed.

"Here she is," Hilde breathed once she'd gathered her workers into a huddle. "She'll be the next one in."

Noin entered the garage, surprised at how well Hilde and the others had decorated it. Sally was right behind her, clutching Noin's arm through the thin fabric of her dress. They had both been done up for the Halloween Masquerade Ball that the Darlian's were holding later that evening for visiting or residential dignitaries. It was only because of Millardo that Sally and she had been invited.

"Your sister did a wicked job on this," Sally hissed at Noin as they shuffled in. The garage seemed to be spinning around them, or maybe that was a side affect from all the hair spray?

"She had help," Noin retorted. She looked around, sure something was going to jump out at her at any moment.

Duo reached out to glide his fingers over her shoulder and hair at one point but she had turned and he missed, ending up touching Sally instead. The older girl shrieked, jumping and Noin laughed at her, but it just confirmed her suspicions. Something or someone was waiting in here for her. Most likely thanks to her ever-thoughtful step-sister.

Trowa knew he needed the money, he and Cathy could definitely use it, but he held back, looking at Heero. The younger boy glanced at Trowa in surprise but understood the silent communication. He waited until they were almost to the door that would lead them into the graveyard before stepping effortlessly from his hiding place, eyes gleaming in the running lights.

Noin froze, staring at the materialization before her. He hadn't been there a moment before. She was sure of that. He gazed evenly at her and she felt a tightening in her chest, not sure why she was suddenly scared. He was small and unarmed and not that scary, simply dressed in black, but she felt her pulse quicken and hands turn clammy. He smiled at her and she actually yelped, or screamed, she wasn't sure. It was the most heart-wrenching, nasty, I'm-going-to-kill-you look she had ever seen. Hilde hadn't even perfected it yet. A low laugh issued forth from him which sent chills running down her spine and then he was gone, evaporated back into the darkness and she was outside, listening to Sally mutter and scream and she just couldn't place why he had terrified her so.

* * *

**Millardo** smiled when he saw Treize approach him. Even with a mask on you could always tell Treize apart from the others, he had a certain kind of elegance that was uniquely his. He could still remember the time they had first met and become friends, well, more like allies. Friends came later though now both could feel themselves being tugged apart, returning once more to simple allies. But perhaps that was because of Treize's lengthy stay on Earth.

"Hello Treize," Millardo said as formally as he could.

Treize smiled at him. "Hello Millardo." They looked at each other for a few minutes before laughing quietly. To passers-by they wouldn't have understood why each young man was laughing though to them it was perfectly obvious. While they enjoyed the formalities associated with the Alliance and Oz, sometimes it was a bit to much. "So tell me old friend, where is that dazzling girl you had with you for dinner the other day?"

"Try week Treize," Millardo replied, eyes darkening minutely but his smile remained. "Noin will be here soon I suppose."

"Ah, so you did invite her." They began to walk, heading toward the open French doors extending onto the terrace overlooking the gardens below. An orchestra played music in the next room as they stood at the rail. "She is an exquisite creature," Treize commented.

"Relena was right."

"Oh?"

"You are a flirt. To much for your own good," Millardo told him. Treize only laughed in response.

"Relena is a clever child..."

"She's fourteen now."

"...And her observations have always made me laugh," he finished. His eyes darkened as he looked at his friend. "Yes, she is fourteen now but still naive. Tell me Millardo, does she know her heritage?" He didn't wait for the answer. "Of course not, you've done so much to protect her already, why destroy it by telling her?"

"Treize."

"She will be a leader, mark my words Millardo. She will be."

The two fell into a not-so-companionable silence as the orchestra played on, a lone flute lifting above the others to sing mournfully. Millardo looked up, smiling when he saw Noin and Sally approaching through the doorway. They were both dressed perfectly and held masks on sticks like most of the other ladies here.

"My ladies," he greeted when they stopped before him and Treize. He bowed, kissing each of their hands, as did Treize.

"Noin, what a pleasure to see you once more," he told her, smiling. She smiled back. "And what is your name?"

"Sally," she replied.

"Enchanté Sally." She smiled, cheeks turning a slight pink as he kissed her hand. "If you will excuse me, I believe I see my cousin," he said. He gave a slight bow, leaving.

"Who was _that_?" Sally asked, looking over her shoulder to see Treize entering the building.

"An old friend," Millardo replied vaguely. "You look wonderful," he told Noin and she blushed. "You both do," he added.

"Right," Sally snorted. "I know you only have eyes for her, don't try and trick me." Millardo stared at her and she laughed. "Deny it all you want, I don't care. I saw food in there and I'm starved. Catch you two lovebirds later," she called over her shoulder.

**Treize** found Dorothy standing near the stairs, listening to the music, a glass of champagne in her hand. She was dressed in a black gown that shone deep red depending on where the light hit it. Her hair was pinned back in front and a mask was held up to hide her face, black and crimson feathers fanning out.

"Aren't you young to be drinking champagne?" he asked her. She smiled back cooly, he saw the twitch of her lips.

"Not really, when you think about it. I suppose if you are going by biological age, then maybe, but intellectual age? By far I am much older than most of the guests here."

He chuckled quietly, taking a glass from a passing waiter. "You are quite amusing at times Thea, you definitely inherited that from your mother." He stopped when her brow creased. "Forgive me Dorothy, I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright Treize, not your fault," she smiled. "Did you see that Lady Une is here now? I was surprised when I saw her in Gym."

"Thea?" She turned to him expectantly. "I have Gym with you as well."

"Right," she muttered. He chuckled again.

"In fact, I think I see her now. I'm going to go say hello to her. Take care and don't get to drunk again." She glared at him as he glided off. That was supposed to be a secret between the two of them. The one time she had gotten drunk and he had happened upon her!

Treize wove between the chatting couples and then skirted the outskirts of the dance floor until he reached Lady Une standing near the French doors. She looked uncomfortable in the gown and he suppressed a smile. He could see General and Mrs. Une dancing on the floor.

"Hello," he said pleasantly as he stepped up to her. She turned, startled, and smiled graciously at him.

"Hello," she replied, surprise echoing in her voice. "I wasn't aware you were here."

"I try not to be noticed," he commented as a group of gossiping girls giggled as they passed him behind gloved hands or feathered fans.

"Not noticed, I see," she replied dryly.

"I can't help it if I am, but I do try."

She nodded and he stood, looking at the dancing couples. He felt a twinge in his heart as he glanced back at her. It was true, the rumors from Earth that he had been involved with Leia Barton but he had always had a fond spot for Lady Une. Would it be a betrayal to Leia if he pursued this fondness? He hated debating on morals.

She seemed to notice him looking at her since she tilted her head, gazing at him curiously. He gave a half smile, glancing over at the orchestra as they started in on Mozart. He saw Relena at one point, dancing with her father and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her eventually.

Lady Une smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow, unsure. Most girls would be thrilled and accept immediately. She wasn't doing that. In fact, she wasn't even accepting, he realized when he heard her begin.

"Now Your Excellency, would that be entirely proper? You have a girlfriend back on Earth if I am not mistaken," she replied. And before he could utter a single syllable she had bid a-do and swept away, outside and he stood, looking after her in shock.

* * *

**Heero** sighed as Gavin confronted him outside the restaurant. He had known he couldn't avoid the guy forever, though he had been pretty good of dodging him at work. Outside of work, different scenario, different territory.

"You've ditched us two weeks in a row Heero!" Gavin exclaimed. "It'll be Thanksgiving in another week or so and you haven't done anything since November first with us. The gang thinks you've turned."

Heero rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous and you know it Gavin. Get out of my way, I have to get home," he muttered.

"Why do you keep leaving us?" Gavin demanded.

"I was waiting for things to cool down with the cops. Now move it," Heero snarled. He shoved Gavin out of the way.

"Fine then Heero! Tonight, eleven o'clock. Be there or..."

"Or what?" Heero demanded, turning on his heel to glare at Gavin. The other boy took a step back but clenched his fists none the less.

"Or you're out Heero."

The Japanese boy simply smiled before leaving. He didn't really care what Gavin said or did. He knew that if he left the other s would eventually. Or at least, the smart ones would. He shoved his hands into his pockets, wandering down the street slowly. The simulated clouds over head looked heavy with condensation and water, it couldn't really be considered rain, and he stopped at the bus stop, feeling the artificial wind play with his hair. In some ways, colony living was the best, in others, it was the worse.

**He** was stupid, he knew that. Rash and opinionated. And stubborn, couldn't forget stubborn and obstinate though they were synonyms. He checked over his shoulder as he shook the bottle of spray paint. Gavin's words had gotten to him though and he hadn't had anything better to do.

He finished spray painting the building, one of Gavin's stupid ideas, to tag the local meat packing industry about how polluted and bacteria-infested it was. Honestly? He didn't care much whether people ate it or not but it gave him something to do. Gavin was standing next to him as he finished up, grinning smugly, obviously considering himself a higher power. He wanted to punch the other boy at the moment, though wasn't sure why exactly.

"Good job Heero. I knew you would come through. Lets see if people still get their turkey's from this place."

Gavin and his vegetarianism. Heero groaned silently, throwing the can into the trash can, removing the gloves he'd worn and stuffing them into his pocket. He had liked Gavin at one point, he remembered that, but he couldn't remember why now. It had been so long ago, when he had first started at the restaurant.

"You wanna come over?" Gavin asked, slinging an arm casually over Heero's shoulders. "My brother's gone for the night."

Heero stiffened, looking at him. "I've got to get home," he replied.

"Come on Heero. I never see you anymore."

"No."

He extracted himself from the other's grasp just as the sirens sounded. He cursed loudly and took off, leaving Gavin behind. This was the time when Gavin would either run for his life or hide. Most likely he would hide. He really didn't know why he had ever liked Gavin.

It took him a few minutes but he managed to dodge the cops and arrived at the perimeter of the circus grounds. It seemed like he always turned up here now. Fifth time. He debated a moment, did he really want to bring more trouble into the circus, into Trowa's, life? He heard a siren approaching and dove through a gap in the fence, weaving around until he reached Trowa's trailer, knocking on the fiber glass door.

Trowa answered it, looking confused and Heero smiled thinly at him, hair wet and skin shimmering slightly from just stepping out of the shower. Trowa's confusion deepened until he heard the sirens, then he nodded in understand and stepped aside to let Heero enter wordlessly. He entered the trailer, about to thank Trowa when he noticed the girl sitting on the sofa, looking at him.

* * *

**Celia** had finally had enough. She hadn't seen Trowa in weeks, almost a month, maybe more than a month. She decided she was going to change that. She missed him, even in his few words, lesser sentences, comments. So, when her new boyfriend, Aaro, had claimed to be at a sports game she went to Trowa's.

Catherine had been surprised to find her on the doorstep when she'd come home, explaining that Trowa was feeding the lions and asking if she would like to come in while she waited. Celia had agreed, happy to be around Catherine again. The two had started off rocky but were closer now, especially since Catherine knew she wasn't going to steal her baby brother away from her.

Trowa had come in an hour later, sweaty and tired and surprised to see her lounging on his sofa drinking tea as Catherine worked on her knitting. Catherine looked up, smiling at her brother fondly.

"Isn't this a nice surprise Trowa?" she asked. "Why don't you go clean up and I'll keep Celia busy." Celia rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, go and do that Trowa. You stink, really bad. Like animals," she told him, waving her free hand in front of her nose. He had entered the bathroom wordlessly and she had glanced at Catherine. "I almost forgot how quiet he is," she commented before looking back at the television screen.

He came back sometime later, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. Catherine smiled apologetically. "Well, the Manager just called me over to his trailer. I'll be back later. Nice seeing you again Celia," she said, leaving quickly.

"Hey Trowa," Celia replied, sitting up when the door had closed.

"Hello." He sat down in the chair Catherine had vacated and looked at her. He felt bad, he should have kept in better touch with her. She was the first real friend he had acquired. :How have you been?"

"Good. Did you hear about me and Aaro?" she asked. He shook his head and she smiled. "He asked me out a couple of weeks ago. Tomorrow's our third week anniversary," she replied.

"Gave up on your ninth grade infatuation?"

"No, but he's not interested in me and he is a year younger. He seems more interested in you."

"Celia..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" she protested. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and looked at him. "Why else would he keep coming back? It's about time you got a friend beside me at any rate," she added slowly. She wouldn't admit to the fact that she had been hurt by him leaving her alone, after all, she had Aaro now. She sighed deeply, looking at him. "I missed you Trowa."

"Me too," he agreed softly. There was a knock on the door and he frowned, turning to it and opening it slowly. She watched as he stood, blocking the door and not saying anything. Neither did the person outside though. She craned to see just as he stepped out of the way and the guy from ninth grade entered. He seemed surprised to see her just as she was to see him.

She laughed a little, bouncing off the sofa. "Hey, look at the time," she chirped. "I've got to run Trowa, see you uh...Heero, right?" He nodded and she grinned brighter. "I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Celia."

"Bye!"

She dashed out of the trailer, not exactly sure why she wanted to be out of there so fast but knowing that it was probably a good idea. She slowed down as she neared the gate, wrapping her arms around herself as the colony maintainers sent a gust of cold wind ripping through the colony to simulate autumn.

Trowa looked at Heero as he closed the door behind the younger boy. "Cathy won't be happy," he said finally.

"I'll go." He turned to leave but Trowa shook his head, touching Heero's shoulder lightly.

"No, stay." He walked over, shutting off the television. "So, why are they after you now?" he asked quietly. Heero sighed, sinking down onto the sofa and rolling his eyes, explaining haltingly and in as little words as possible what had happened while the sirens wailed outside.

Across the grounds Catherine stood in front of the Manager as he discussed Trowa and her next act. She shuddered as she heard the sirens, knowing somehow that Heero would be at the trailer. The Manager had to repeat himself twice before she digested it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to post this! I'm going to try and post at least one part a month because my chapters are so long. :sigh: Here are the translations for above:

(1)Ah! Tama you are very pretty! Here is some chocolate for such a pretty fairy princess. Happy Halloween Heero. Do not worry, I will watch over her until your mother returns.

(2)Quickly Tama! Inside, inside!

_Starr_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** 6x9 and various hints of others throughout. Find them yet?

**Warnings:** Violence. Bloody violence. And kissing. Please don't read if you can't handle the kissing.

**Title: **War

**Author's Note:** I'm so terrible. I really am. I promised myself that I would have this out months ago and did I? No. I didn't. I'm really sorry guys. I'll try and be better. The thing is, I fought myself on this chapter. I wanted the war later but it just fit in now. Then it was really long so I debated on cutting it in half and posting two separate chapters but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. So as you see, you now have one extremely long chapter. Please, enjoy.

**Special Thanks: **To Jenn for betaing an extremely long chapter and not being to cross with me, even though she was very ill. I'm glad you're out of the hospital Jae!

**Dedications:** To all reviewers, as usual. Thank you for still reading and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Quatre** paused in his speech, wiping some sweat off his face. Though it was only May it was already in the high eighties and the cap and gown he was forced to wear didn't really help any. He looked out across the sea of faces, smiling as he saw the large group of blondes making up half the audience, well, maybe a quarter since there _were_ a lot of people attending. _

_"Compromise is defined as a settlement of differences by mutual concessions. This is the most important thing to learn in life. Without compromise many things would not be achieved, I'm sure we've all realized that throughout the years with the War."_

_He stopped once more as the audience murmured agreements. He smiled at them and at his classmates off to the side of him, locating each of his friends in the depths of penguin-like bodies and faces. "I would like to tell a story now, it isn't finished yet but what is there is more powerful than anything I could ever come up with on my own. It has all the good points of a story, laughter, love, tragedy, heroism, and compromise," he gave a small smile on the last word as the crowd fell silent._

It really is a good story_, he thought to himself as he began.

* * *

_

**The** war started with a bang.

It was shortly before the American's Thanksgiving that the first shot was fired. In the years to come, you could ask anyone you passed if they remembered the day and they could tell you the exact time it started and where they were at the exact moment they received news of the war. Then again, wars usually did that to people, helped their memories along.

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian would say that at that very moment he was in a conference with world leaders, discussing peaceful ways for the Earth and the Colonies to coexist. An anxious aide burst into the conference hall, startling the older men in their discussions so that one of the Ambassadors, Field Marshall Noventa, spilled his cup of tea over one of the documents in his haste to stand and demand what the cause for the intrusion was.

"I'm sorry Sirs," the aide said, breathless as she rushed to turn on the wall-sized television set. "You would wish to see it I think," she added as she found the station. It wasn't hard, all the stations were covering it. The Ambassadors could only stare in shock as they watched the fires blaze and smoke blur.

"Gentlemen," Vice Foreign Minister Darlian began, "I believe that our jobs have just gotten harder."

* * *

**Millardo** Peacecraft on the other hand, was no where near a television set when the Oz organization first fired against rebel forces thereby igniting a war that none would forget anytime soon. He was on horseback, with Noin, riding through artificial fields and forests when a messenger from the estate rode up, panting and hot, the horse foaming at the mouth.

"Kit, what is it?" he demanded as Noin looked on in wonder. She was still trying to adapt to the manners and wealth he was used to.

"Sir," the stable boy gasped, bending over the saddle and pressing a cheek to the horse's wet neck. "Sir, your mother, Mrs. Darlian, she wishes you back to the estate at once. War...war has broken." The words were scarcely out of his mouth before Millardo and Noin had turned their horses and galloped back to the estate where they were met by an anxious Relena in the stable yard.

"Millardo," she gasped, gripping his horse's reigns and clinging to them as he dismounted. "Millardo...did you hear?"

"I heard, the war. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but father! What if something happens to him..."

"He'll be fine Relena." He pulled her into a quick hug. "I must speak with Treize," he said. He helped Noin from her horse, making sure she was steady on her feet before turning and heading for the house.

"Treize!" Relena shrieked after him. "He's the one who probably started the whole thing!"

* * *

**Quatre** was lounging in the solarium, reading a novel for school, a somewhat boring, somewhat insightful book called _The Old Man and The Sea_ that seemed to take longer to read than first suggested by the small amount of pages. He yawned, lying the book down so that its cover was facing him before sighing. He could remember his sister, one of the numerous, Jessa he believed it was, that had told him about the omens of laying a book like that. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, picking it up and glancing at the page number before closing it. The last thing he'd want to do was to have to reread it all.

"Master Quatre, you have visitors," Auda called softly as he entered the room. "Shall I show them in?"

"Please Auda. Do you know who they are?"

"They requested to remain anonymous." He smiled at the boy's quizzical expression. "Don't worry Master Quatre, they're cleared." Quatre hadn't been worried about that, no one got in to see him, or any of his family, without proper clearance throughout the chain of body guards. He was simply confused on who it was.

He stood as the door opened again and Duo entered with Hilde. It wasn't that surprising to see them. Duo spent a lot of time at his house, he said he preferred it to his own, and lately he had been bringing Hilde with him since she seemed to be barely able to stand her sister. Or rather, step-sister as she quickly corrected people.

"Hello," Quatre greeted them, surprise entering his voice. He smiled at Hilde's expression as she looked around the room, staring at the tall glass walls that formed a dome above their heads and the hundreds of potted plants around them. It seemed that Hilde was still trying to adjust to the amount of wealth Quatre had grown up with.

"Hey Cat!" Duo grinned. He looked around at all the plants. "You garden?"

"No. Adena and Shazira enjoy gardening," he replied.

Duo shook his head slowly. "I still don't know how you tell them all apart. They're all blonde, all pale, all hot. Really tough." He grunted as Hilde elbowed him in the stomach.

"We were wondering, Quatre, if you wanted to come out with a group of our friends tonight? It's Duo's birthday tomorrow so we were going to celebrate," Hilde interjected, eyeing Duo.

"Sounds fun. Born on Thanksgiving?" Quatre asked with some surprise.

"This year anyway," Duo shrugged.

"Quatre!" The three teens looked up in surprise as the door burst open. Iria rushed in, not that Hilde or Duo could tell who she was, fear and anxiety evident on her face, in the way she moved.

"Iria?"

"Come quickly Quatre, to the entertainment room. Something horrible has happened!"

She turned and rushed out as the other three followed her. Hilde clutched Duo's hand as they entered the large entertainment room where one wall was made entirely out of a television set. The sisters were gathered in the room, talking and staring, as were the Maganacs. Mr. Winner entered the room just as the full report began on the news channel.

_"Breaking news that has just arrived. In response to several threats issued by various organizations, namely the Organization of the Zodiac, or more commonly known as Oz, battles have broken out all over Earth. This apparently started with the deaths of several Alliance leaders. There are many suspicions that Oz is behind most of these battles, along with several rebel groups scattered across the globe..."_

"God almighty," Duo whispered as he stared at the montage of pictures and clips paraded across the screen. Hilde shivered beside him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Turn it off Sabine. Jana, Lina, stop crying."

"Father?" Ilea asked softly as Sabine reached over and turned the sound off but not the pictures.

"It's nothing, it's none of our concern. Let Earth blow itself up if it wants to," Mr. Winner announced. He looked at his son sternly. "It is none of our concern. We are peaceful." His son only stood and watched the clips.

* * *

**Wufei** sat in the small, slightly cramped and mostly cluttered living room of Zi-ling Long. Lian sat next to him, smiling and talking politely to the older man. Meilan was seated next to her grandfather, a scowl contorting her face, he was sure the same look was mirrored on his own.

He still could not believe that Lian expected him to marry this...this...this weak woman, no, not even a woman. She was scarcely more than a child. No wonder she was so immature. He glared at her when she looked at him, satisfied to see her mirror his expression. Young perhaps, but she was spirited.

"So then Master Chang, have our families reached the proper agreement and arrangement?" Zi-ling asked finally. Wufei turned his attention back to the two older men, as did Meilan, watching as his father nodded.

"Yes Master Long, I believe we have. Once these papers are signed the wedding may be held on December twenty-second, as planned."

"Very good. You are pleased to here this Mei, yes?"

"Of course Grandfather," she whispered.

"And you are pleased with this Wufei?"

He debated on saying no but Lian was looking at him sternly. "Whatever you believe best is good for me," Wufei responded listlessly.

"Then it is settled!" Zi-ling exclaimed. He brought forth his opium pipe and offered it to Lian. "Shall we seal the deal?" he asked. Lian nodded, taking the pipe and drawing in a long breath of opium, it had been a long time since he had tasted it, before passing it back to Zi-ling. The old man breathed deeply before looking at the two children sitting and scowling at each other. "Meilan, why don't you show young Master Chan around?"

"Of...course Grandfather." She stood elegantly and looked over at Wufei. "Coming?" she demanded. He stood as well, a little less gracefully, but followed her out of the room and out onto a wooden patio-like veranda.

"What are we doing out here?" he demanded.

"Shut-up will you?" she demanded, spinning to face him. "It may be true that we are being forced to marry but I want you to know right this instant that if it was not for the fact that I trust my Grandfather completely I would not be standing here with you at this moment. I would not be marrying you in December either. I would never dream of marrying someone as weak and spineless as you who does nothing but keep his nose in a book all day and does not view the world!"

He stared at her in shock for a few seconds, watching her eyes dance and her breathing return to normal. He couldn't remember the last time he had been spoken to like that, in fact, he couldn't really remember _ever_ being spoken to like that. Perhaps he had underestimated the girl.

"That may be true, but trust me girl, I would not marry you if I was not being forced to. You think that you are the greatest warrior to walk the streets but you are gravelly mistaken. You call me spineless and weak? Well I throw the words right back at you along with sniveling and faulty. You are a typical female who does nothing but whine and believe that men should pamper them. You do not know what the world is like and believe me, once you are out of this, this house, and you see the world for what it truly is, you will receive no sympathy from me, no matter what you say or do." He paused, watching the words sink in. "Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," she growled. When looking back on it in the weeks to come he would wonder how he hadn't seen it coming, how he hadn't seen her fist ball and raise. He hadn't realized how truly angry she was until her fist connected fully with his left cheek and eye.

"Meilan!"

Both looked up as a youth stumbled down the balcony towards them. He was slightly older than them, maybe sixteen or seventeen at the most, and he didn't look very happy. "Shen!" Meilan exclaimed in surprise.

"Come on, who's this? Never mind, we have to see Grandfather." He gripped her arm, pulling her back to the door they had come out of previously.

"Grandfather? But Shen, I can explain!"

"Can you?" he asked, but they could both tell he wasn't really listening. She turned to look at Wufei over her shoulder, eyes blazing while looking terrified at the same time.

"This is all your fault," she hissed at him as they entered the living room.

"Shen? What is it?" Zi-ling asked, half rising with a groan.

"I'm sorry Grandfather," Shen replied, giving a quick bow of hurried respect. "You have to see it, Mother sent me to show you."

"Show us what?"

Shen released Meilan who looked perplexed, as he walked over to the far corner and turned on the old television set. He tuned it until he found the right channel and then turned the volume up. "Look Grandfather," he said.

They watched the news cameras sweep over the various fights which had worsened and intensified since earlier that day. "Buddha preserve us," Zi-ling whispered.

"Those, those!"

"China was hit heaviest it seems," Shen added.

"Grandfather, please, let me help the fight."

"No Meilan. This is not our fight."

"Grandfather!"

"Meilan, I forbid it!" Wufei watched her expression set, her eyes blazing like dark coals in her pale face.

"I am the great Nataku Grandfather. I will help in this war."

She turned and ran from the room, Wufei presumed to her own room. He looked at Lian who looked stricken as he watched fields burned to cinders and mobile suits crushing homes. "Father?" he asked uncertainly.

"Come on Wufei, it's time to go home."

* * *

**Dorothy** was at a conference when the news came. She was sitting between Treize and Lady Une when one of the delegates, Colonel something-or-other noticed the screen behind them change. He turned the volume on and they all watched the attacks begin on Earth. Several of the younger members looked stricken as the reporter announced Oz to be the most likely cause of the battles. Dorothy could only smile at their presumptions.

"Treize?" she asked when they were alone in a corner. Aides and commanders were rushing around, ordering for things to be done, trying to ensure that Operation Daybreak was a success.

"Yes Dorothy?" he asked, a distracted smile on his face.

"It was Oz that started it, wasn't it?" He nodded and she smiled slightly. "How long do you think it will last? The battles I mean, do you think it will be a real war?"

He looked at her, concern flashing through his eyes briefly. He knew that Dorothy had been brought up in a violent world. Her father had been one of the most blood thirsty men he had known and her mother had been unstable and prone to violent outbursts when not on her medications. It was almost a relief that their grandfather had taken custody of her. But he still worried about her.

"I don't know," he said finally, watching her carefully. She seemed to accept the answer fairly well. "It could last a day, a month, a year, or more. Wars are very unpredictable things you see," he murmured. She nodded again and he looked over at the screen, listening as a man named Broden who he wasn't familiar with spoke to another commander about damages and shipping more soldiers out.

"The Lady doesn't seem all that thrilled about the assault."

He looked up and saw Lady Une standing and listening to Lieutenant Owens as he detailed battle theories. "Perhaps she just doesn't like the company," he suggested.

"You've grown attached to her, haven't you?" Dorothy asked with some surprise, staring at him.

"She's a good soldier."

"What happened to this _Leia_ that reporters said you were oh-so enthralled with?" she asked sarcastically. He looked up at her, eyes guarded and she frowned. "Treize?"

"Mind your own business Thea," he told her shortly. She stared at him in shock but an aide approached them then.

"Sir? You have a phone call."

"Very well. I'll see you later Dorothy." He turned and left, following the aide to the phone and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Treize. Was this your idea?"

Treize chuckled quietly. "I'm very well and you? No, it was not my idea. Well, not to attack so soon. I would have waited a tad bit longer. Then again, I doubt any battles will really happen before January."

"Really?" Millardo demanded, voice icy over the phone. "Was this why you went to Earth?"

"Yes. That and some graduation that I had to attend. Are you really this upset over it? You knew that war was coming, I told you that when I returned. Weren't you paying attention?"

"I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"Neither was I," Treize murmured. He turned, looking around the room and stopped when he saw the soldier, Broden, talking with Lady Une. No, it looked more like flirting.

"Treize? Are you listening to me?"

"I have to go now. I'll stop by when I get the chance. Give my regards to your sister, I'm sure she's furious with me."

"Treize!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

**"Salina!** Salina get your head out of the clouds will you?"

Sally looked up as her mother entered the shop carrying another tray of pastries. Belle Po was a beautiful woman who looked years younger than her actual age. She had been a nurse, before her marriage to Sally's father, with the Alliance but after Sally and her brother Russ were born she had turned to pastry making and opened up a bakery of her own. She modeled it on the bakeries from France where she had been born and grew up. On the weekends and after school Sally worked at the front counter when she wasn't working at the hospital.

"I'm sorry mom," Sally muttered, closing the anatomy book in her hands.

"Don't be sorry Salina, just...concentrate more, will you?" Belle asked. She brushed back a strand of Sally's hair, smiling at her. "Still studying are you?"

"I have a major test Monday," Sally replied.

"Alright. Go on up. But send Russell down. I need help down here, you never know when a customer will show up."

"Right mom." She got down off the stool and stretched, stealing a pastry when Belle wasn't looking. "I'll send him right down," she added as she picked up her things from the counter and headed to the back of the shop.

The Po's lived modestly in a flat above the shop. It was a three bedroom, two bath, with more than enough space for the four of them. Sally's father, Lok Po, was rarely home. Instead he traveled back and forth between Earth and the colonies on business. Or so he said. He had met her mother when Belle was studying in China and the two had wed quickly before moving to the colonies when her mother was assigned there.

Sally opened the door and entered the kitchen, dumping her things on the counter and walking into the living room. Russ was on the sofa watching some horror movie probably and sitting in a field of popcorn he had obviously failed to catch in his mouth. She rolled her eyes, muttering about little brothers and went over, standing in front of the television set, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Move it Sal," he grumbled.

"Come on, you know they all die anyway. Mom wants you downstairs to help while I study."

"It's not a movie. Move it Sally."

She stepped away from the screen, frowning as he leaned forward to stare at the screen. "Mom wants you downstairs."

"Shut-up."

He reached over, turning the volume up on the screen and she turned to face it finally. Fires raged across fields and mobile suits fired lasers at each other. She took a step back, sitting on the sofa with a loud crunch of shattered popcorn.

"What is this Russ?"

"Just happened. Some suits showed up and started blasting away at everything. Reports are still coming in but apparently they've been all over the Earth."

He turned to look at her, watching her face turn pale under her honey colored hair. Neither of them took after their father with his dark hair and short stature. The only resemblance they shared was the slanted eyes that was custom in people of Chinese heritage. Even their eye color was light, hers was a light blue, his a blue-ish green. They resembled their mother's side of the family most with their light skin and honey and red hair.

"Sally?"

"Yes Russ?"

"How long before the war comes to the colonies do you think?"

She looked at her brother, giving him a sympathetic smile. He was in his last year of middle school, four years her junior, almost five. It was amazing that he still looked to her for guidance at times, but she'd almost missed it. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, resting her head on his red hair.

"I don't know Russ, but right now it looks like it's just the Earth."

He was nodding when they heard the kitchen door bang open and Belle appeared in the doorway, hands planted firmly on her hips. Flour was splashed across her apron along with cream, and she had white powder, either sugar or flour they couldn't tell, on her cheeks and in her tawny hair.

"Salina, I thought I told you to send Russell down. What are you two watching?"

"War's started Mom," Russ said quietly. Belle turned to face the television and stared at the screen before sliding down until she was sitting on the ground, her face in her hands, crying quietly.

* * *

**"Heero!"**

He came out of his room, looking into the living room with some apprehension. Tama was sitting on the sofa, knees drawn up under her chin and looking miserable. Her hair hung down limply and she was still in her princess pajamas.

"What is it Tama?" he asked, thinking back to the computer program he was working on. It would help cut his hacking time in half.

"The TV's busted," she whined, looking up at him with watery blue eyes.

"No picture?"

"No. It cut out on my show."

He walked over, frowning, and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up as the camera apparently panned back to the anchorwoman of the local news channel. She looked harried, her hair sticking up slightly, though that could be a new style he reasoned, and she seemed to be wearing less make-up than usual.

_"New reports are constantly pouring in from news stations around the world on the situation on Earth," she recited. A stack of papers were shoved to her from off screen. "As you can plainly see." A forced laugh. _

_"It appears that the resistance is flying through Europe and much of Eurasia as well as parts of Asia in general. The southern countries and continents seem safest at the moment. We project thousands, perhaps even millions dead from the abrupt bombings and Mobile Suit infiltrations. As we gain more information, I will personally bring it to you...now back to the regular program."_

Tama squealed as her show flickered back on, some stupid looking creature with one eye laughing and falling. He couldn't understand the attraction between children and goofy cartoons. Then again, his mind was on other things. Like the new war. He wondered if his mother had heard of it yet.

* * *

**Trowa** stood carefully, his back pressed against the wooden structure firmly as he watched her. She looked uncertain, blue eyes flickering and glancing into the bright lights surrounding them. She gave a large smile though he doubted that she could see anyone, and pulled out her knives effortlessly. They had practiced the routine for weeks.

She blew a loose strand of reddish hair out of her eyes and tossed a knife experimentally before throwing it at him. He didn't blink as it _snicked_ into the wood by his temple. The living, breathing bulls-eye. He was sure he should be getting paid more than he was for putting his life on the line so many times.

The next two went in effortlessly.

She was aiming the forth when the lights flickered and he frowned. It was probably a surge but the audience seemed enthralled, seemed to think that it was part of the show. He looked at Catherine and saw that she seemed thrown just as much as he did. She let go of the knife.

He felt it slice into his arm.

Luckily, it was the one the audience didn't see. The lights flickered once more and Catherine stepped back as the Manager rushed out, hurriedly adjusting his red coat and tweaking his moustache. The applause from the audience died down into confused murmurs and he frowned as well, shifting his arm slightly to see how deep the cut was. The motion attracted Catherine's eye and he saw her pale and her eyes widen at the blood dripping from his arm and the knife. Though it could have been because blood was so hard to get out of knives.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that the show has been canceled. All tickets will be refunded at the door or you may exchange your ticket for another one if you wish." Surprised murmurs began to ring through the tent and Trowa wondered briefly if it was because of Catherine's miss.

"Please, your attention if you will! Twenty minutes ago a war broke out on Earth. Or at least the beginnings of one. A group of Mobile Dolls began an assault on the Alliance, it is believed to be the work of Oz but there are also unidentified Dolls trooping around that could belong to rebels. Because many of our performers have families on Earth, we would like to give them the chance to contact them. Our shows will resume tomorrow afternoon as usual. Good day and I pray for you and your families."

He bowed out, letting the performers race around to escort patrons out and refund tickets. Catherine raced up to him, dislodging the knife and checking his arm. He knew it was to keep her mind off of the battle on Earth.

"I'm so _sorry_," she murmured, probing the gash.

"It's not important."

"Trowa..."

He glanced at her, saw the worry etched into her face, the feather in her hair drooping slightly from the heat in the tent, and managed a small, tight smile. "It's alright Cathy," he told her softly. "It'll be alright."

* * *

**Noin** jogged out of the house when the car pulled up, smiling happily as he got out and opened the door for her. Inside the air was warm, taking the chill out of the early winter day. He smiled at her as he got behind the wheel, closing the door behind him and fastening his seatbelt. She barely had time to fasten hers before they were moving.

"Where's Relena?" she asked with some surprise.

Usually the girl was in the back and would talk nonstop the entire way to school. Well, that was usually. Since the conflict with Earth she had been less than forthcoming with her chatter, usually, the now-usual not then-usual, she would sit in the back, subdued and stare out the windows at passing cars or scenery. She wasn't there today.

"She has a doctor's appointment. Pagan will probably bring her later," he commented absentmindedly. She nodded, still not used to the idea of someone actually having servants and maids and well, chauffeurs to do all their work for them. "How are you this fine morning?" he grumbled.

"Fantastic," she grinned, knowing how he hated the cold. He had told her it was the reason he usually vacationed with Treize in the tropics during winter vacation while his family went skiing in Europe. She wondered if that would change since the breakout of fighting. Probably. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine. I hate the cold."

"I know," she smiled. She reached over, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled faintly at her, reaching up and grasping her hand and squeezing it lightly. She bit her lip, squeezing it back and looked out the window at the passing scenery, feeling uncertainty rise in her.

They pulled into school and she got out before he could open her door, a game she enjoyed playing with him, seeing who could open the door first. He came around to her, draping an arm lazily over her shoulders and guiding her into the suffocating warmth of the building. She noticed the looks various members of the student body gave her as he leaned close, talking quietly with her.

It was strange, she wasn't exactly sure what they were, though the entire school seemed to believe they were romantically involved. She was unsure about it herself. They were friends, she knew that. She also knew without a doubt that she was attracted to him in a more than "just friends" way. She was pretty sure that he felt the same way about her. But would he act on it? Would she? She bit her lip, brushing back strands of dark hair and focusing on her thoughts.

"Noin?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what? I kinda zoned for a moment or two," she said, a blush creeping over her features.

"I noticed. Nevermind."

"No, tell me," she protested, turning to him. Briefly she wondered when they had reached her Chemistry class. He shook his head and she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me."

"I only asked if you wanted to go out for dinner this weekend? We haven't really spent much time since well, since the news came."

She nodded slowly, understanding why he had been so busy lately. The impending war was splitting alliances faster than the colonies could make them. The Vice Foreign Minister was stretched thin and she knew Relena was taking it hard and he had to be there for her. She also had a sinking suspicion that he had something to do with the battles, something to do with the plans that he and Treize discussed quietly when they were together.

"Sounds great. At your house or...?"

"No. _Out_ to dinner. Just us."

She grinned at him, ignoring the thrill that danced up her spine. "Like I said, sounds great. I can't wait."

"You have to. It's only Monday." The bell rang as she stuck her tongue out at him as he left. She couldn't help but watch until he'd turned the corner.

* * *

**Dorothy** raised an eyebrow in some surprise as she was handed the off-white envelope. A few of the other girls grinned and tore into them eagerly. She preferred to open hers slowly and not tear the seal to terribly. As she suspected by the excited squeals it was an invitation, apparently to Relena's birthday party. It was strange, she hadn't expected to be invited.

"You're still throwing one even with your father gone?" one of the girls, Ani, she believed her name was, asked in surprise.

"I don't want to. Father promised to be home for it but somehow...I don't know. It should be fun though. I hope you all can make it," the girl replied quietly. Dorothy slipped the invitation into her satchel as a few of Relena's friends approached her, offering her consoling words and talking about how wonderful the party would be.

"Who else have you invited?" another girl, this one was Giselle, asked eagerly.

"She means," Ani interrupted, "what boys have you invited?"

The girls fell into a fit of hysterics and Dorothy rolled her eyes though couldn't help but listen in as Relena recited her list. She liked the girl well enough, they had the same class second hour, English with Mrs. Reid, and she was intelligent unlike other daughters of politicians. They just had vastly different views of the world and wars. That particular topic had come to a head in English when Mrs. Reid had tried to understand how each of her students felt about the unrest on Earth.

"I still have one more to give out," Relena murmured, interrupting Dorothy's thoughts.

"Who?" a dark haired girl asked, she thought her name was something like Hillary.

"This kid in my fifth hour," she replied, a faint rose color tinting her cheeks. The girls noticed immediately, demanding to know who it was but she only shook her head and turned away, looking across the courtyard. "I'll see you all later," she said, dumping her bag of mostly uneaten food into the nearby trash can.

Dorothy rolled her eyes as the gossip slowed and the girls craned around the columns and sparse trees to stare after the girl as she crossed the courtyard carefully, blond hair whipping about in the winter wind. Her attention was caught however as Relena stopped before a youth sitting on the outskirts of a small group composed of two other guys and a girl. He wasn't particularly appealing, with messy brown hair, hunched over a laptop and apparently not paying attention to his surroundings.

The girls whispered around her as the girl in the group stopped talking and the boy finally glanced away from the screen and up at her. She would recognize him anywhere. He had the same intense eyes in gym class. Heero Yuy. The girls' whispers grew as they saw his face as Relena wrung her hands nervously and Dorothy could predict the nervous smile accompanying the action.

He stood slowly, one of the other boys in the group watching him curiously, just as she was. More hand gestures accompanied Relena's words before she reached into her bag and withdrew another off-white envelope, the same red-brown seal stamped onto it to keep it closed, and handed it to him. He glanced down at the invitation in his hand, then up at the girl again, and in one quick motion tore the envelope into two neatly symmetrical pieces. She heard the sharp intake of breath from the girls behind her and for some reason she couldn't help keep the slight smirk off her face as she watched Relena turn and walk quickly into the building.

Some people needed to know the harshness of life.

**Celia** stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the boy in front of her as the girl hurried off. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. "How _could_ you?" she demanded. He only looked at her and she winced, happy that he hadn't done that to her when she had first approached him. She couldn't understand why Trowa liked him so much. Then again, she could. "How could you do that to her?"

"None of your concern," he said simply. His head bowed and he returned to whatever it was that he was working on.

She glared at him, running fingers through the now electric green streaks in her blonde hair, before turning and looking at first Aaro, then Trowa for support. Aaro simply shrugged, looking unconcerned with the whole thing and she glared furiously at him. He was supposed to back her up. Trowa wasn't paying attention to her, small surprise, instead gazing curiously at Heero.

"You're really quite heartless aren't you? What did she do to offend you so much as to rip up her invitation in _front_ of her?"

"Would you have preferred it behind her back?" he demanded finally, eyes meeting hers, annoyance emitting off of him in thick waves. He couldn't really see why he sat with them, probably to look normal? Inconspicuous? Something like that. He smirked, returning to the program as Celia continued to glare.

The bell rang and they stood up, she watched as he tucked his laptop away safely before glancing at Trowa. The other nodded before smiling at her. A small one, but one nevertheless. "See you," he muttered.

"Right. Later," she replied. She watched them head off to the gym together, felt Aaro wrap an arm around her shoulders, and shook her head. She couldn't understand him, either of them, or just plain "them." "Need to talk to him..." she muttered quietly.

"What was that love?"

"Nothing, come on, we're gonna be late," she replied quickly, flashing him a warm smile.

It wasn't until after school that she managed to catch him, outside his Drama class as he and Catherine were exiting the building, warm air leaking out after them. He looked mildly surprised but his features quickly settled back into their usual expressionless mask. Catherine smiled warmly at her. "Nice to see you Celia."

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" she demanded, then without waiting for an answer, dragged him away from Catherine's watchful eyes. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes as they passed through the rusting gates of the school, offering her one. She shook her head, burying her hands in her coat pockets, teeth chattering slightly. She just couldn't understand _why_ the colonies made it so cold in the winter. The could control the weather for godssake!

"You wanted to talk?" he asked after a bit when it was relatively evident that she wasn't going to begin right away. She sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulders and shuffling through the fresh, artificially real snow.

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow as he lit the cigarette and she sighed. "Did you find what he did right today?"

"Who?"

"Heero. Ripping that invite up like that? Totally rude. Why do you hang out with him?"

"You sound like Cathy."

"Maybe she has a point." He shot her a meaningful look and she sighed, tugging at her hair again. "I know, I had a major crush on him earlier this year. I don't know why, probably cause of his looks, but he just seems..."

"How are you and Aaro?"

"You're changing the subject," she pointed out. "We're okay though. I mean, okay-okay. Not great, not fantastic, not walking on Cloud nine or whatever that expression is. He's...fun."

"You sound thrilled."

"He's just a stepping stone to me. Just like I'm one to him," she replied with a shrug. "Now, about you and Heero..." but it was clear that he wasn't going to speak anymore on the subject and she sighed, letting her hair fall forward to keep her ears warm.

* * *

**Millardo** ran a hand through his hair, uncertain if this was the wisest choice of action but not knowing any other at the moment. He sat in his car, tapping some erratic pattern on his steering wheel as the heat continued to assault the inside of his car. And it was still cold. He shuddered and turned the ignition off, grabbed the keys, and got out of the car, locking it behind him and walking quickly, really it wasn't dashing, up the front walk to ring the doorbell.

Hilde opened the door a minute or so later and he was pleased to feel the warmth radiating out of the house. So apparently Noin's insane love of cold wasn't genetic. He could live with that. She stepped aside mutely, allowing him entrance, and he saw the guy that usually hung around with her sprawled on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn on his stomach. He gave a half-hearted attempt at a salute before letting his eyes return to the screen.

"Noin'll be ready in a bit," Hilde told him as she wandered over and prodded the guy. "_Duo_," she whined. He made a disgruntled sound but sat up, allowing her to collapse on the sofa, well, mostly on him. "Have a seat if you want I guess."

"Hilde? Who was at the door?" Mia yelled from somewhere in back, probably the kitchen since the smell of spice cake and corn beef filled the downstairs.

"No one," she yelled back, "just Noin's boyfriend!" He felt his face flush slightly and wondered if he could blame it on the not quite adequate enough heat, then debated on correcting the girl. He and Noin were only friends. Just friends.

"Hilde!" Mia exclaimed, emerging from the kitchen and wiping her hands on an apron. "Forgive her, she's testy when she's hungry," Mia added. "Come on in to the kitchen, Lucrezia will be down in just a moment. Hilde, go and fetch her, will you?"

"M_ia_," she complained.

"Hilde!" He watched the younger girl stand and trudge up the stairs before glancing back at her stepmother. "Come on, I want you to meet my husband," she prodded. Noin had warned him about this. He suddenly wished that Hilde would trudge a tad bit faster.

He entered the kitchen and a man about as old as Mr. Darlian greeted him immediately, ushering him into a kitchen chair and sitting down across from him. He could see the resemblance between the man and Hilde, with their black hair and dark eyes, even some of the facial features were similar.

"So tell me, uh..."

"Millardo," he supplied.

"Right, Millardo, how are you?"

"Fine, and you sir?"

"Already with the 'sir'!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Please, call me Jaegar, I don't want to feel any older than I already am." He shifted and Millardo prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow. "Now, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," he replied evenly.

"So you're a senior?"

"Correct."

"Are you an only child?"

It was a strange question but he shrugged. "No, I have a younger sister."

"Ah...I have one of those." Jaegar smiled at him and he smiled back thinly. "You drive?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when you had your first girlfriend?"

He debated on lying, throwing the man off but didn't want to be forced to stay away from Noin. Not that he would anyway, but it would be easier to visit his best friend if he was allowed to. "Fifteen," he said shortly.

"Oh? Why did you two break up?"

"Who said we did?" he asked, eyeing Jaegar. The man started to say something but Millardo shook his head. "I moved. It was easier."

"Ah..." he cleared his throat. "How long have you known Lucrezia?"

"Since the beginning of the school year. About five months now I believe but you'd have to check with her. She's much better with numbers." Jaegar opened his mouth to continue but he held up a hand, silencing the older man. "Pardon me for being forward...Jaegar...but I believe we both know where this is going? Yes? You are going to ask me numerous questions, probably along the lines of 'what are your intentions with my step-daughter' as well as 'do you have a criminal past' or 'do you use illegal drugs.' Correct? I thought so. To answer those three, no I have never used an illegal drug. No, I do not have a criminal record. And as for my intentions, they're quite simple. I want to take my friend out to dinner tonight because I haven't seen her in awhile. Does this satisfy you or shall I delve into more personal accounts, such as embarrassing moments and so forth?"

"No. That's, that's quite alright," Jaegar replied, a little bewilderedly.

He nodded, standing then as he noticed Noin entering the kitchen. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Nice seeing you again," he added to Mia who looked slightly shocked at his small outburst. "Noin, you look lovely. Shall we go?"

* * *

**Treize** stretched as he pushed his chair away from the desk. It was going to be a long night, he could tell. He stood and paced his office for a few minutes before opening the door finally and looking down the hall. Everyone had left, he was the only one who remained. He frowned as he heard a noise down the hall. Maybe not.

He walked down the hall, listening as the thick carpet muffled his footsteps and peered around the corner of the common room. He could smell the fresh coffee and his stomach reminded him of its lack of nourishment for the past twelve or so hours. He decided to ignore it, instead focusing on the person making the coffee.

"Smells good." He couldn't keep the smile off his face as she jumped, turning to face him in surprise.

"Your Excellency!" she exclaimed, brushing back brown hair. "I didn't realize you were still here. Would you like some coffee?"

He smiled, approaching her. "I didn't mean to startle you, Lady. Nor did I realize you were still here as well. Why are you here? Yes, a cup would be nice about now." He watched her pour another cup and smiled gratefully as she handed it to him.

"Working late, as I'm sure you are," she replied. "Lots of paperwork." He nodded, watching her pour the cream, more so than he would have expected, into the coffee cup as well as a spoonful or two of sugar, and raised an eyebrow. He simply added a drop of cream and no sugar. "I know, but I need the sugar," she said, noticing his look.

"Why don't you go home. Surely you must be exhausted and your family is probably worried over the late hours you keep."

"No, I'm fine. Good night Your Excellency, I should get back to my paperwork." She started to pass him but he reached out, grabbing her arm lightly and preventing her from leaving. Just as he planned.

"Pardon me," he said, with a smile, charismatic as always. "I just couldn't help but wonder...I've watched you in the Organization lately Lady," he murmured, enjoying the slight flush as she looked at him. "With the war approaching quickly, yes it is set to officially begin in January, after the new year of course, I will be needing someone to work closely with, someone who I can trust. What do you say?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Your Excellency..." she began.

"I will not take no for an answer Lady Une."

"Then yes, I suppose," she replied. "Thank you, Your Excellency."

"No, no, thank you," he replied, lifting the coffee mug to her in a sort of half-salute. "Now, go home before you learn the horrors of insomnia," he murmured.

* * *

**Noin** smiled as the waitress brought them dessert. Chocolate cake with fudge dripping off of it and a cherry. It looked delicious. Millardo smiled at her, taking a fork and trying it. "Tastes good," he stated.

"It _looks_ good," she replied. They had enjoyed dinner, at least she had, catching up on the past month's activities, finding out what the other had been up to. School mostly, of course, and a few things he hadn't told her. She had a feeling they had to do with the war. "So tell me," she continued, playing with her necklace, "did Jaegar intimidate you? I know he was talking to you when I came in, unless you were just spouting information off willingly."

She had the pleasure of seeing a slight, oh-so-slight, color come to his cheeks. "How much did you hear?" he asked carefully, not meeting her eyes but not looking away purposefully either.

She shrugged minutely, finishing her cake. "Just the end. Where you were saying you just wanted to take 'a friend out to dinner,'" she replied easily. She smiled faintly at him. "I'm sure I missed the more interesting parts," she laughed before becoming serious once more, "he wasn't _to_ hard on you, was he? I told him to be nice..."

"Don't worry Lucrezia, it was fine. I expected it." He paused as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Last name, remember?"

"Right. Why do you insist on using your last name?" he asked curiously, watching her expression.

"It's simpler to remember?" she suggested, then sighed. "If you must know, it's because I hate the name Lucrezia. It doesn't fit me at all. It's much to long and it sounds as if I should be some beautiful stuck-up model and not a normal person at all. Noin _is_ simpler," she muttered, "my mother must have been high when she named me."

He smiled at her as he pulled out money and paid the bill the waitress had laid on the table while she had spoken. He didn't let her see the amount it had cost. "Come on," he said, ignoring her inquiries of the price.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they exited the restaurant. It was cold and snow dusted the ground, sparkling from the light cast by the old-fashioned lamps fashioned to imitate the gas lamps that were once prevalent on Earth, mostly in Europe.

"How about the old park? Unless you want to return that is," he replied. She shook her head, knocking the snowflakes that had gathered there off and smiled.

"No thanks. I know Hilde and Duo will be watching scary movies until either their eyes bleed, though I doubt that will stop them, or they fall asleep. Whichever comes first."

"You don't like scary movies?" he asked casually. She shook her head and he nodded slightly to himself. It was another little thing to file away in his memory. She was always surprising him in some small way.

They entered the park, walking slowly down the meandering trails and watching the light from the artificial night sky above them play over the snow drifts on either side. Snow crunched loudly under their feet in the silence. They passed a frozen lake and pine trees dusted in snow. This had been one of the first parks on the colony.

"Young lovers, perhaps a ride in a sleigh tonight?" called a man, motioning to the red sleigh attached to a shaggy horse. The horse tossed its head, watching them pass.

"No thank you," Millardo called back, watching the faint blush color Noin's cheeks at the man's words. He opted not to comment on it. "Did you want to ride?" he asked after they had passed the man.

"No, I like the walk," she replied. She glanced around, a smile twitching on her lips before reaching down quickly and fisting a handful of snow into a rough snowball, hurling at her friend's back.

"Noin!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, already reaching for more.

The battle was quick and mostly painless, for her anyway. She could tell he was annoyed by the soggy snow clinging to his clothes but didn't really care. She hurled another snowball at him before running off down the trail to get out of range of his next throw. He chased after her, hurling snowballs faster than she thought possible, and she responded, half-turning and throwing her own volley back at him, laughing all the while.

When he finally caught her it was on a bend in the trail where park-goers could look down into a small meadow with a pond in the center, usually where children played games or used motorized boats in the water. He grabbed her, pulling her tight against him, but she struggled and they fell, hitting the soft snow that had built up and realizing they had been closer to the edge than either had realized.

* * *

**Sally** yawned as she stretched out on the sofa, Russ nudging her legs as they bumped into him. She flipped a page in her notebook slowly, eyes running over the scribbled notes on the skeletal structure lazily. This chapter was easy at least, she thought. A scream ripped across the room and she jerked, looking at the screen as some mysterious guy with a knife approached a teenage girl.

"Do you _have_ to watch this stuff?" she demanded.

"Nothing else to do," he muttered in response.

"What do you mean there's nothing else to do? You're thirteen, shouldn't you be out terrorizing the neighborhood with your friends?"

"Nope," he replied, adjusting the volume.

She closed her notebook, dropping it onto the coffee table, and sat up, tucking her legs under her. "Okay, what's up Russ?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Nothing."

"Come on Russ, you used to tell me everything," she continued, running her fingers through his red-gold hair.

"There's nothing to tell Sal. Leave me alone!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. She groaned, letting her head fall back onto the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Did you have a fight with your friends?" she tried again, watching him.

"No, I didn't. When's mom getting home? I'm starved," he added, heading into the kitchen. Sally frowned, considering.

"I don't know. Come on, how about we go out to eat? My treat," she added at his skeptical look.

"Alright," he grumbled as she stood. "Japanese?"

"If dad heard you say that..." she began, but stopped. They hadn't heard anything from their father since the battles and skirmishes had started a few weeks ago. "Yeah, Japanese," she agreed, smiling faintly at him.

**They** arrived at the restaurant as the snow began to fall, laughing and racing up to its lighted front doors. A guy with spiked black hair stood at the entrance, in front of a podium, and reading a list on it. He glanced up as they approached, a smile stretching across his face. "Welcome to Hiroko, home of the finest Japanese food on the colony," he greeted them. "Just two?"

"Yes," Sally answered.

"Right this way then." He led them away, past filled tables to a table near one of the windows where they could see the snow fall outside. "Your server will be here momentarily," he added as he set the menus down on the wooden table.

Russ bent his head almost immediately over the menu and Sally frowned, eyeing him, trying to figure out what was the matter with him. He didn't say anything, just seemed to shrink into himself more, sliding closer to the window and she frowned, glancing at her own menu but she already knew what she wanted so it wasn't really all that important. A shadow fell over their table and she glanced up at the boy standing above them.

"My name is Heero, I'll be your waiter," he recited calmly, stoically. She frowned slightly, vaguely recognizing him from school though he must have been younger than her by a few years. "Do you know what you want to order?"

"Russ?" she prompted, eyeing him.

"Chicken teriyaki," he replied automatically, "with a coke." Heero wrote it down soundlessly and turned to Sally.

"The uh...yakitori," she replied with another glance to the menu, "with green tea."

"Right," he replied.

"Aren't you going to write it down?" Russ demanded, looking up as Heero grabbed the menus.

"Don't need to," he replied. Russ glared at him and Sally nudged him with her foot as Heero turned and left.

"What is up with you?" she demanded quietly. "Come on Russell, we've always been close, you know that, why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Okay..." she said slowly. "How is school though, this year? Excited about highschool next year?"

"It's okay. Mrs. Steinz is a monster, just like you said. She took one look at my name and proclaimed me a terror just like you," he said with a faint smirk. She rolled her eyes, smiling at Heero as he set down their drinks, slowly sipping hers.

"What about highschool? Excited?" she prompted.

"Not really. It's just another school. Though hopefully you'll be gone," he teased.

"Yeah? And when I leave who do you think will take your shifts at the Bakery? Or who do you think will splurge on taking you to dinner?" she retorted, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at her. Sometimes it was nice just to hang out with her brother, even if he was annoying. She regretted not doing it more.

They both jerked as they heard the crash followed by, presumably, a curse in Japanese. Sally glanced behind her as Russ craned his neck into the aisle. A girl was kneeling on the ground, trembling, her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she looked up at a guy, Sally realized it was their waiter. He was gripping his forearm, yelling at her in a medley of languages, which surprised her. Another youth stood up from a table, glaring at their waiter. He started yelling back, in Chinese though. Sally could recognize a few of the words and winced. He then turned to the girl as well, yelling at her until one of the men at the table silenced him.

Russell nudged her under the table, trying to figure out what was going on, but her attention was diverted, drawn to the blood seeping through Heero's fingers and dripping onto shattered plates and spilled sushi. She grabbed her napkin, as well as Russ's and stood, hurrying over to him and the other boy. The guy from the front had joined them now, trying to control the situation but obviously wasn't having much success.

"Stop!" she exclaimed, glaring at them all. "Let me see your arm," she added.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. Look, I work at a hospital part time. I know about these things. We need to stop the bleeding," she told him. She gripped the hand that was clamped onto his arm. "Let go," she told him firmly.

"Out of the way woman, this is non of your concern," the Chinese youth exclaimed in Chinese, glaring at her. He turned to the one on the floor. "This is all your fault," he informed her, still speaking Chinese.

"Shut up and sit down child!" Sally exclaimed, also in Chinese, glaring at him. He looked taken aback, whether because she called him a child or because she spoke Chinese she couldn't tell. She pulled Heero's hand away and applied the cloth napkins hurriedly. "A knife?" she asked calmly, in English. Her only answer was a slight nod. "You're lucky it isn't more serious though you'll probably need a stitch or two," she added, peeking at the cut.

"It'll be fine without," he told her stubbornly.

She glared at him. "Hold this firmly," she instructed before crouching next to the girl. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, in Chinese in case she didn't speak anything else.

"I'm fine. If he hadn't gotten in my way," she snapped, gesturing with disdain to the Chinese boy.

"Blaming me woman?" he demanded. Sally rubbed her temples tiredly as the two started to argue before the younger of the men sitting at the table finally stood and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, holding a hand out to the girl.

"I am terribly sorry of the mess. Please, I will be most honored to pay for it and any damages these two may have caused," he said tiredly, before turning to the two. "Wufei, show respect to your fiancée and help her to her feet. Meilan, are you injured? No? Good then. Come along, you both have disgraced yourselves," he told them, speaking low and in Chinese so no one else would hear. "You are lucky we are not cancelling the wedding for this behavior," he added.

Sally stared silently as the old man, the younger man, and the boy and girl left the restaurant quietly. _Marriage?_ she thought in surprise. They were scarcely older than Russell! She turned back to her brother, seeing him standing now, watching with wide eyes as the events unfolded, before looking at Heero once more.

"How's your arm?" she asked softly, fingering the wound. It had mostly stopped bleeding.

"It's fine," he said, jerking it away from her. She sighed, watching him start to gather the broken dishes before the one who had seated them rushed over and stopped him. The other people seated around them watched warily, but she sighed again, going over and sitting in the booth once more, eyes closed.

"Sal?"

"Yes Russ?"

"You have blood all over you," he said softly, sitting down across from her. She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled thinly at him over their glasses.

"I'll go wash it off," she mumbled, looking at her hands.

"Not just your hands," he mumbled in reply. She saw what he meant. Her whole shirt was covered from wrestling with Heero over the arm.

"Russ?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna just blow this place and get ice cream and rent a movie?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah..." he said slowly. He didn't protest for once when she leaned on him, he knew she was tired.

* * *

**They** tumbled down the slope, ending up on the edge of the lake and he was pinning her to the ground by some unknown misfortune, for her, and fortune for him. She glared at him, struggling to shove him off or to sit up. Something! He only laughed and kept her pinned.

"This isn't funny," she huffed, eyeing him.

"Really? It is _quite_ amusing from my perspective," he told her, smirking.

"If you do not let me up by the time I count to three I swear I'll...!"

"You'll what?" he teased, eyeing her.

"I'll...I'll..." A smile slowly formed on her face and she reached out, clutching a handful of snow and then threw it onto him, so that it ended up in his shirt. She felt bad, vaguely, but he really _did_ deserve it. She laughed, leaping to her feet nimbly, and edged away from him, along the frozen lake, careful not to step onto the unstable ice, as he advanced on her.

"Noin..."

"Now, now Millardo," she teased. "It's all in fun, isn't it?"

"There's a thin line between fun and torment."

"And I just crossed it?" she suggested weakly.

"Exactly."

She squealed and ran as he lunged at her, managing to escape by sheer luck. She hurled another snowball, racing away across the field, hearing him chasing her. He was really a lot faster than she had realized before. She was panting by the time he finally grabbed her by the arm, spinning her to face him.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked innocently, widening her eyes and adopting the pout that (almost) always got her what she wanted.

"Yes," he told her, "very, very, big trouble."

Her breath came in white puffs of air and she shivered, watching the snow drift lazily and land in his hair, making it shine even more. "Really?" she asked. She liked her lips nervously, eyeing him carefully. "Just how much trouble?"

"Tons," he murmured. Her breath caught as he reached up, tilting her chin with his free hand so that their eyes locked.

"Millardo..."

He wasn't sure if all she meant to say was his name or if she had more to say. At any rate she never got the chance. He bent his head, catching her lips in a careful kiss and releasing his grip on her arm, allowing her the chance to pull away if she wanted to. She did neither, only moved closer and sighed, eyes closed as she relaxed against him.

When they broke apart it took her a minute to open her eyes, she was still floating somewhere up near Cloud 9. He smiled, brushing back a stray strand of her hair, suddenly not all that concerned with the cold. In fact, he didn't even notice it. She smiled at him when she finally opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat firmly beneath her ear.

"Lucrezia?" he asked softly. She didn't mind for once, surprisingly, someone calling her by her first name. It seemed right coming from him. Though she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let him do that in public.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Perfect actually," she replied, still smiling. She wondered if she's still be smiling like a loon when she got home. It didn't seem that important at the moment. She was content right where she was. "Why?" she asked, frowning and looking up at him.

"Just wondering. You're quiet."

"So are you," she pointed out. He laughed and she smiled wider, if possible. "So...um..." she stopped, trying to phrase her words right. "Does this mean we aren't _just_ friends?" she asked finally.

"I think so," he replied, looking at her.

She grinned again and he rolled her eyes but she was to happy to care, or to notice. "Then you lied," she told him.

"Hm?"

"You told Jaegar that you just wanted to take your friend to dinner," she replied, eyes dancing.

"Ah, see, that would be true, except, you're still my friend," he told her, smiling as she stuck her tongue out. "But I get your point." She giggled and reached over, playing with a strand of his hair. She still couldn't believe how perfectly soft it was, it just wasn't fair!

"Millardo?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing will change right? I mean, we'll still tell each other everything and goof off, right? You aren't lying, we're still friends?" she asked softly, not meeting his eyes. That was why she hadn't made her move a few months back when she had first fallen for him. She hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship.

"I didn't lie Noin," he said softly. "I don't want to lose our friendship but..." he trailed off as her eyes met his, "...some things will change."

"Oh?" she asked, eyebrow raised in silent question. "Like what?"

"Like this," he murmured. He leaned in, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he threw caution to the wind, pulling her against him and deepening the kiss to her immense pleasure. She smiled into it, enjoying the changes, and silently vowing that she'd let him be in charge for now, but later, later she would be. She just wanted to enjoy the moment now though.

* * *

**"Heero**...Heero, wake up."

"What is it Tama?" he asked tiredly. He turned over, looking at the clock, expecting it to be somewhere near the middle of the night. Instead it was about nine in the morning. His mother had been at work for an hour now.

"Daddy's at the door Heero but I can't open it," she told him, shaking his shoulder as hard as she could. "He told me to get you. Come on Heero, open the door. I want to see Daddy!"

Heero sat up quickly, looking at Tama. "Did you speak to him?"

"Yes, I told him I was to little and couldn't open it. Open it Heero! Daddy's here!"

"No Tama." He picked her up, pulling her into his lap, ignoring the pain from his arm and the blood that had seeped through the hasty bandage during the night. He could hear the persistent knocking now and groaned, leaning back against the wall. She struggled in his grasp but couldn't break free, only looked at him through her black hair.

"Pwease Heero?"

"No Tama. You know the rules. No daddy unless mommy's here, right?" he asked her softly. She nodded miserably and he frowned. The knocking was beginning to turn into pounding. For all the warnings their mother had given he knew Tama was still in love with their father and would race to him no matter what. "You stay here, okay?" he asked her. He pulled the laptop over and opened one of her games on it, another thing he'd stolen. "Play with this, okay? I'll be back."

"Okay Heero."

He pulled on a shirt and walked into the living room, wincing as more blood escaped, and frowned as he heard the pounding continue. The few treasured items his mother possessed rattled on their shelves. He hesitated before turning and heading back to his room. Tama didn't notice him, just continued playing her animal game, he couldn't remember the name of it at the moment. He frowned, biting his lip, but entered his closet, rifling through the mess until he found an old shoe box. Inside was the handgun he had spent six months saving up to buy. He hid it before heading back to the front door.

It never hurt to be prepared.

He opened the door, staring at his father impassively. Akio Yuy stood outside, his eyes red and a bottle of saki at his feet. Heero glared at him as he saw him sway and nearly topple. Akio had once been a prominent business man and they had lived in a more well-to-do neighborhood before Tama had been born. When Heero had been six his father's business had gone under and instead of searching for a job, he drank their money away. He continued to drink their money away until his mother had finally turned Akio out five months ago. Heero didn't know where he lived now, all he knew was that Akio showed up now and then to get money which they didn't have.

"What?" he demanded when it was apparent that Akio wasn't about to say anything.

"Heero, let your old man in?"

"No."

"Come on Heero," Akio slurred. He stepped forward, stumbled, and pushed against the door.

"I said no," Heero told him, pushing against the door. "Go away."

"Listen to me you ungrateful..." Akio bent, taking a gulp of the saki before turning back to Heero. "You ungrateful son of a bitch. Open this door right now. I have a right to anything in that hovel!"

"Daddy?" Heero turned as Tama came out of his room. She saw the half open door and grinned. "Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Tama _no._"

"I'm here sweetie. Come see Daddy." Akio shoved hard on the door as Heero reached to grab Tama. He stumbled, letting go of the door and watched Akio enter the room. Tama raced to him and he swung her up into his arms. "My, my, look how big you've gotten. Pretty soon you'll be able to open that door without waking your brother, won't you?"

"Yeah!"

"I think you should go," Heero growled, standing. "Come here Tama."

"Hey, sweetie? How about you and me go out for some pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Sounds good."

"Tama come _here_."

"I think your brother's still grouchy about being woken. We'll let him go back to sleep. After breakfast you can come home with me. I'm sure Heero would tell Mommy where you are, won't he?"

"I think you should leave." He pulled out the gun and took careful aim, releasing the safety with a soft click that seemed to reverberate through the room. Akio looked at him in shock, Tama in confusion. "Tama, come here. Now."

"Okay Heero." She struggled out of their father's grasp and walked over to him. He gripped her by her shoulder so that she wouldn't leave.

"Leave."

"Heero, son, lets talk about this."

"Go."

Akio stared from the gun to his son's eyes. They were dark and empty. He swallowed noticeably. "Fine. Tell your mother I'll see her later. I'll be back." He turned, heading toward the door. "But first..."

Heero shoved Tama into the hall leading to the bedrooms as his father whipped out his own gun, turning and firing at Heero. Tama screamed and Heero shoved her into his room, closing and locking the door as Akio continued to shoot. He grabbed his wallet and laptop, stuffing the gun into a pocket and pulled Tama to the window and the fire escape.

The gunfire stopped but he could hear Akio rushing the door. "Shit," he muttered. "Come on Tama, you know the drill." They had practiced emergency escapes ever since they moved here with her. "Go." She was shivering and crying but she crawled out the window and onto the fire escape. He followed her, pulling her down the ladders until he heard his door give way and Akio was at the window, screaming down at them.

"Get back up here! I want my money!"

"Move Tama. Run."

He yanked her down the last stairs before pulling her down the street. "Heero...I'm tired..." she hiccuped.

"Run. You can rest later." He didn't really care about himself. He knew he could handle his father, he had numerous times before, and that was before he'd bought the gun. It was Tama he was worried about. He didn't want her getting hurt and he knew his mother would be devastated if something happened to her. And she still believed Daddy was good.

They finally stopped four blocks away. He shifted his laptop to his other hand, wincing and looking at his arm. Tama seemed to notice as well. "Heero...you're hurt. You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. Come on." He picked her up, holding her carefully and continued on, wincing with each step.

**Trowa **looked up with some surprise when he heard Catherine storm in and slam the door shut behind her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your little friend is here again," she muttered, storming to the kitchen. "I don't care what kind of trouble he's in _this_ time, I'm not having him here. Do you hear me Trowa? Trowa?" Her response was the front door closing softly.

He walked down the front steps of the trailer, watching Heero walk down the path. He noticed Tama pulling on his hand and frowned, watching the way Heero moved. Something was off. He never usually staggered like that. He never usually staggered. He walked over to them, meeting them halfway. "Heero?" he asked.

"Hey Tro..."

"What did you get into now?" Trowa asked.

"Nothing. Can your sister watch Tama for a bit?"

"Why?" He moved to catch Heero as he stumbled once more but the younger teen glared at him, forcing him to step back. "What happened?"

"Later."

They reached the trailer and Trowa looked worriedly at Heero but didn't say anything. He opened the door and Catherine exited the kitchen, looking annoyed. She stopped when she saw the little girl hovering around her brother.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Trowa?"

"Cathy, can you take Tama to get some cotton candy and to look at the animals?" Trowa asked, forcing himself to say the full sentence and not to abbreviate it. Catherine hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Alright, come here Tammy."

"Tama," the little girl corrected, walking over.

"Tama, right. What a pretty name. Come on, lets go get something to eat and you can see the animals, okay?"

"O...kay," she said uncertainly, looking at Heero.

"Go on." He watched as Catherine took Tama's hand and led her out of the trailer, toward the circus grounds, before leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Trowa asked. He had already gotten the enormous first-aide kit that Catherine insisted on having from the bathroom and was opening it on the kitchen table. "Heero?"

"I'm alright, it's nothing," he replied, entering the kitchen. "Can I wash my shirt though?" he asked. Trowa glanced at it, noticing the red liquid seeping through it.

"You were shot?" Heero nodded and Trowa walked over, pressing his fingers lightly against the wound. He winced under the pressure and Trowa stepped back. "And you didn't think it merited a trip to the emergency room?"

"No doctors."

"It could get infected."

"Not if I remove it first."

Trowa stared at him but he seemed to be serious. He sighed, pushing Heero into a kitchen chair and turning to the kit again, sorting through it. "You always come here when you're in trouble, don't you?" he asked, rolling his eyes even though the other boy couldn't see. He glanced at Heero, watching him fidget and try not to look like it hurt. "Take off your shirt, let me see the wound."

"What?"

He looked up at him and sighed inwardly. His fingers twitched, itching for a cigarette. "Remove your shirt. I need to see the wound."

Heero hesitated a second more before finally reaching to remove the shirt. He gripped the hem, pulling slowly upwards, aware of the stabbing ache from the lodged bullet as well as his injured arm. Maybe the girl from the night before had been right about the stitches. Trowa glanced at him, watching the blood continue to seep through.

"Stop," he said softly. Heero glanced up at him but he was already turned to the kit, sorting through the contents until he pulled out a pair of scissors. "You'll injure yourself more like that. Doesn't it hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure," he muttered. He proceeded to cut the shirt, looking at the wound. It was hard to see beneath the blood and he looked at Heero. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog," he retorted, but stayed seated as Trowa stood and got a wash cloth, rinsing it in the sink before returning and wiping the blood from around the wound.

"You're lucky. It doesn't look deep." He pulled out a thin pair of tweezers and looked at the wound again. "I may need to make it larger though to pull the bullet out."

"Hn."

He ended up having to open the wound further, inserting the tweezers and pulling gently on the bullet until it came loose and he was able to remove it easily. He took the needle, already threaded, and began to sew the wound closed. He wasn't that surprised that Heero didn't complain or move, just sat in a calm silence. When he had finished the stitching he wiped the blood off gently and wrapped gauze over the wound, taping it down.

"Done," he said softly.

Heero looked at the gauze, moving his arm this way and that before nodding his approval at Trowa. "You did a good job," he said with just a hint of surprise tinting his voice.

Trowa rolled his eyes, cleaning up the supplies he'd used before glancing at Heero. "I suppose you won't tell me what happened." At Heero's nod he smirked secretly, turning back to the kit. "Didn't think so. Do you want the bullet."

"No. Throw it away. Melt it."

"Okay. Stay there, I guess I should give you something to wear," he said softly. He picked up the first aide kit and returned it to the bathroom before entering his own room and sorting through his closet. It really didn't matter what he picked, everything he owned would be to large for the boy. Catherine would probably be a closer fit. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Heero in one of Catherine's...outfits. He grabbed some of the older clothes that were a size or two too small for him and returned to the kitchen.

"These will be to big but they're the best I could do," he said, looking over at the table. Heero was slumped over, head resting against the wall. He noticed the gash on his arm then and cursed silently, dropping the clothes and getting the kit from the bathroom once more. He returned to find Heero trying to stand but stumbling.

"You should've told me," Trowa muttered, forcing Heero into the chair once more and pulling out a needle, threading it quickly. "How did this happen."

"Knife.." he said tiredly. "Work." Trowa nodded, concentrating on stitching the wound closed, then wrapping it in sterile bandages.

"You aren't going home," he said softly. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't an order either. Just a simple statement of the obvious as he saw it. Heero nodded slightly.

"Not for awhile," he agreed quietly.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. His tone was subdued as he finished bandaging the arm and handed Heero the clothes.

"Probably a shelter. Or..." he trailed off and his eyes looked away. Trowa looked at him quietly and Heero sighed softly. "Or I'll stay with Gavin again," he said quietly. "Tama likes him okay and he has an extra room."

"You don't want to do that."

"No," Heero agreed with an amused smile. He winced minutely as he pulled the shirt on slowly.

"Stay here."

"Catherine wouldn't have it," he pointed out.

"Cathy wouldn't say no to Tama," Trowa argued.

"Do you really want to deal with me?"

"I have to anyway. Who knows what trouble you'd get into if I let you go now." He stopped, looking away and stood. He didn't talk in long sentences, it was just something he didn't do. Normally.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. You're staying," Trowa mumbled.

"If you're sure," Heero replied. He fumbled for the case he'd stuffed his laptop in when they'd run and sighed, feeling it leaning against the chair. "Thanks," he said softly, looking up at Trowa.

"It's nothing," Trowa replied. He looked out the window, wondering what was the best way to tell Catherine about their new house guests. Maybe it would be best if he waited until she was in a _really_ good mood before he told her. Yes, that seemed like the easiest and most painful way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Terribly sorry if it was overly long, as Jenn said it was. I just can't stop writing, or at least with this chapter. I promise, I will have a new chapter before the year is out! Even if I write all through Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you let me know your thoughts. Cheerio!

_Starr_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:** Many hints, many mentions. I won't ruin it.

**Warnings:** Violence, drinking.

**Title:** New Year's

**Author's Notes:** So yeah. This chapter got away from me. Seriously. I was really surprised at where it went and I'm not completely happy with it but I have come to terms with the fact that the more I pick at it, the less I like it. I better post it before I hate it altogether, right?

**Special Thanks:** To Lune for putting up with me while I had a mental meltdown.

**Dedication:** To those who still read it.

* * *

**Trowa** shifted, turning over and pulling the covers more securely around himself. Sunlight bled through the pulled blinds and leaked into his eyes, no matter how tightly he closed them. He could hear some of the performers and workers getting up and moving about, tending to the animals. He was usually out there with them but last night had been long, and Catherine had not been happy when he'd told her about their guests, just as he'd expected. 

She had dragged him outside once the little girl, Tama, had fallen asleep on the sofa and Heero was taking a shower. Yelling at him in hushed tones, hands flailing this way and that as she tried to understand just _why_ he had opened their trailer to the two siblings. He hadn't really had an answer and was thankful when she had stopped pestering him finally and allowed him to return to the warmth inside. Just as Heero had emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping, so that he could check the stitches.

He groaned again as the sun brightened, sitting up and throwing back the covers. He had a feeling Catherine had been the one to leave his blinds open to the probing light. He dressed quickly, opening his bedroom door and pausing. The little girl was stretched out on the sofa, arms and legs at odd angles and the blanket Catherine, or was it Heero?, had laid over her was half falling off. Her brother was on the floor below her, looking more peaceful than Trowa had seen him before.

Heero opened his eyes, looking at Trowa before sitting up, only a slight wince running through his body. Trowa gave him a half smile, gesturing to the door and Heero nodded, standing and following him out the door and onto the circus grounds. They walked in silence to the feed trailer where Trowa checked his schedule to see who he would be feeding, gathering the oats, hay, barley, and supplements needed to keep the animals healthy. Heero checked the chart as well, measuring each of the ingredients Trowa handed him into a pail labeled with the animal's name.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Trowa asked finally, quietly.

"Not long. Thank-you for allowing us to stay last night. I won't trouble you anymore."

"Heero..." He reached out subconsciously, managing at the last moment to advert his hand's motion so that it looked like he was reaching for something behind the younger teen, however, he didn't manage to completely bypass the boy. His fingers brushed lightly over the boy's uninjured shoulder. Heero jumped slightly at the brief contact and looked up at Trowa, eyes dark. "Who shot you?"

"Does it matter?" Heero asked softly. He ignored the lingering trace of the contact against his shoulder, looking back at the feed buckets. He didn't want to admit what the touch had reminded him of, what it had...

"Yes."

His eyes darkened as he looked up at Trowa. "None of your business," he growled. He slammed the last bottle of supplements onto the wooden counter, glaring at Trowa.

"Fine then." He turned away from the smaller boy and grabbed the buckets. "Forget it."

* * *

**Dorothy** stretched out on the sofa, flipping through various news channels, all of them were speculating about the upcoming war and what it could mean to both the Earth, mainly the Earth, and the colonies. Her Grandfather wandered in, looking distracted. 

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Yes, yes. Just fine," Duke Dermail muttered. He stopped, looking over at her. "Dorothy, dear, we have to talk."

"Talk?" She sat up, eyebrow arched. The last time her Grandfather had wished to "talk" with her it was to tell her of her father's death. "Talking" wasn't usually a pleasant thing. "What about?"

He walked over to her, shutting the television off and pulling her to her feet. "Walk with me?" She nodded as he took her arm, leading her through the French doors and into the courtyard and back gardens. "It is lovely here, isn't it?"

"I suppose," she said carefully, watching him.

"War is on the brink you realize..." she nodded and he smiled faintly, patting her hand. "You have grown into a beautiful young lady. An intelligent young lady. I scarcely know where the time has gone..."

"What is it Grandfather? Beating around the bush is never going to solve anything."

He smiled, ruffling her hair, ignoring her look of annoyance. "Your mother...she isn't doing well," he said at length. She felt the smile freeze to her lips as he led her down the stone steps and through the rose bushes. "Try as they might, the doctor's really can't help her much."

"Medicine..."

"She refuses it when she's lucid or incapacitated. Doctor Parkinson has suggested a very good...hospital," he said after a pause.

"A mental institute you mean."

"It is for the best dear." He sighed as they stopped before one of the fish ponds, watching fat goldfish glide lazily through the waters. "It is a lovely facility and the doctor's specialize in treating cases like hers. It's on the ocean too."

"The ocean?" she said, head snapping with surprise. "There isn't an ocean in the colonies."

"No, no there isn't," he conceded. He watched her carefully as the frown began to form between her eyebrows as she worked out what he was saying. "Dorothy?"

"That means...that means you want to ship Mother to Earth..."

"It is a lovely facility," he repeated.

"Mother hates Earth."

"The colonies aren't helping her," Duke Dermail persisted. "I am telling you what I think is best for your mother, for my daughter. Please Dorothy..."

"I won't get to see her!"

"Of course you will. We'll move down to Earth as well. I'll need to be there for the battles and you can learn a lot. It will all work out perfectly." He frowned as she pulled away from him. "Dorothy?"

"I need...I need to think over some things. Good-day."

**Lunge**, parry in four, retreat quickly, feint, attack in eight. Repeat. Her breath came quickly, blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she lunged again, attacking in three this time. Her whole body was tense, not necessarily a good thing for practicing fencing but she couldn't really control it at the moment.

She locked with her imaginary opponent and took a deep breath before dropping her guard and turning, walking numbly to the bench where she had left her jacket and her water bottle. She didn't even remember much of leaving the house, of taking the sword, of turning up at the secluded courtyard in the old park near the house. She swallowed hard and set the bottle down once more. She needed to concentrate, to forget Earth and mental institutions. She grabbed the sword tightly and turned, arm raised already to strike the air.

_Clash!_

She jerked a bit, not expecting the contact but smiled a bit when she saw the boy in front of her, sword glittering in his hand. He looked like he needed to forget something too. She gave him a nod, disengaging and lunging forward, attacking in four but he parried it, feinting and lunging at her.

She had no trouble forgetting.

* * *

**Meilan** growled as she was shoved forcefully into her sedan. Her cousins were happy and chattered eagerly amongst themselves as they got into their own sedans, the band tuning behind them. The wedding procession. She growled again, faintly, under her breath and with malice. 

Zi-ling Long stepped up, looking at her thoughtfully. "You look upset Meilan. Are you nervous?"

"I don't love him." Her voice was cold, detached, and resigned to her fate. "I don't even care for him, yet you are making me wed him. At _fourteen_!"

"It is our custom."

"It's a stupid one," she snapped, glaring at him.

"You will think differently once you are wed. Your parents did." She opened her mouth to speak but he gave a wave of his hand. "Now, now. Be happy. It is your wedding day." He smiled at her once more before turning and departing, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The sedan started to move, the band playing merrily, while inside she was screaming. She wanted nothing more than to turn and escape, run away from the obligations forced on her, away from the man, no, not a man a _boy_, she did not wish to marry or to ever see again. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and batted it away angrily.

She would not cry.

The procession arrived at Wufei's house right on time and she cursed both silently and loudly until one of her Aunt's glared fiercely at her, reminding her that it was not polite for a new bride to curse like one of her male cousins. She gritted her teeth as she was ushered out of the sedan and up the steps to his house, biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood.

The door opened and Lian Chang stood there, smiling, Wufei, looking just as despondent as she did, at his side. "Welcome," Lian said with a deep bow, "future daughter."

"Thank-you," she muttered. She bowed as well, her Grandfather doing the same. "It is an honor," she added at his prodding. It was anything but.

**They** stood outside on the small balcony after the ceremony, neither of them acknowledging the other's presence. Their families were inside, toasting each other and getting drunk but they had both escaped. He first, since he knew the layout of the house, she second because she had needed the air.

He looked over at her, trying to make the thought stay in his head that this was now his _wife_. She was scarcely more than a girl, still wild spirited, and he couldn't believe that he was expected to care for her. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances he would have at least liked her, perhaps as a sister or cousin, never as more than that. He had been taught that women were weak, but she was proving that difficult to believe.

She returned his look finally, wiping the make-up from her face with one long red-orange sleeve. Her husband. She couldn't fathom what was so marvelous about being married. Two hours and she was ready to file for divorce. He was young and cocky, believed he knew the whole world over. Educated and intelligent, yes, but sure-fire and half-cocked, ready to explode at any minute. She would have liked him, she realized. If he hadn't been forced on her, if they hadn't met the way they had, if...if...

She looked away, at the sky and the whispering trees, the buildings, cold and impersonal. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be his wife. She didn't want any of those things. He moved beside her and she felt a heavy fabric settle over her shoulders. She hadn't realized she had been shivering.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." She looked up just in time to see a faint smile on his face before it was replaced by his usual impassive one.

Maybe it wouldn't be as awful as she thought.

* * *

**Quatre** retreated quickly. One step, two steps, spun, and thrust. Her sword caught his effortlessly and he growled lowly. It had been a long time since he had met someone who could match his skill, outside of Zaida who seemed to have been born with a sword. He lunged again, driving her back three steps. 

He didn't know exactly what had driven him to join in on her private duel, maybe because he had come to this very spot for the same reason. She had been graceful, had known what she was doing, even if she had been a bit tense. When she had stopped he thought for sure she was leaving and he could have the place to himself but she had only paused for a drink. That was when he had decided to invite himself into her practice.

He grinned and she narrowed her eyes, lunging at him. He parried easily, a six, and knocked her sword astray, bringing his up quickly to rest on her collarbone, the tip just brushing her pale throat. He recognized her from his History class he realized when she reached up with her free hand to brush back stray strands of blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

She eyed him a moment, eyes dark and calculating before finally sighing, careful of the blade. "Yes," she said evenly. He stepped back, sword tip grazing the stone floor and she rubbed her throat self-consciously. "You're quite a fighter," she said at length, sheathing the sword for the moment.

He smiled as she grabbed the water bottle again, taking a long drink. "So are you," he replied. "I thought you would win for a moment."

"I got careless." She offered him the bottle and he declined, wiping the sweat from his forehead and sheathing his sword as well. "It's Quatre, isn't it?"

"Yes." He paused, wracking his memory for a moment. "Dorothy?" She nodded and he smiled, extending a hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I yours," she replied pleasantly. She was tense once more he noticed, eyeing the stiff posture of her back and shoulders, the slight tilt of her head.

"Where did you learn to fence?"

"My Grandfather taught me when I was large enough to hold a sword. You?"

He cleared his throat, looking away. "One of the uh...guards...taught me," he mumbled. He glanced up to see her watching him curiously but she didn't say anything and he was vaguely grateful.

**"So**, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. They were wandering through the park now, as dusk set in, neither of them willing to return home. They had fenced a few more times, she won once, they tied a second time.

She looked at him and sighed, twisting her hands in her long hair. "It's quite silly," she mumbled. He looked at her kindly, urging her silently to go on. She sighed and looked away. "Family issues, everyone has them I suppose. I shouldn't let it get to me. I shouldn't care at this point."

"That's not true," he said, shocked. "You should always care about your family."

She gave a short, bitter-sounding laugh and looked at him. They had stopped on the trail and the dying light caught his pale hair, turning it red, gold, and orange. "Do you?" He gave her a puzzled look and she walked a few steps, plucking leaves, the last remaining ones, from a nearby tree. "Care about your family I mean."

"Yes, I do. I might not get along with all of them all the time, but I care for them."

"Would you send one of them away?"

"What?"

She looked started and torn. She bit her lip, eyes turning thoughtful and determined, looking in at something he couldn't see. Finally she looked up at him, shaking her head slowly, sadly. "No, forget it. Never mind." A faint smile. "Good night Quatre."

He turned, watching as she strode past him, down the trail into the deepening shadows, and couldn't help the words that escaped him. "Will you be practicing tomorrow?" he called.

"If the weather holds," she called back, eyeing him over her shoulder. "Around three if you're interested in a rematch."

"I'll see you then!" he yelled as she turned the bend. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Tama** yawned widely, rubbing her eyes with her fists and looking at Heero. "Can we go home Heero? I'm tired..." Another yawn interrupted whatever else she might have said. 

He hesitated, could he really go home? He didn't know if his dad would be home, though it had been a day or two since he had been home. Two days. He had left Trowa's yesterday and he and Tama had stayed in a shelter for the night. A somewhat usual occurrence, certainly not so unusual that people didn't recognize them.

Now they were at the stable where he worked and she was sitting on the hay in the feed room looking tired and miserable. He gave her a half smile and she managed a wobbly one in response. Hay stuck out of her hair and she smelled like oats, barley, molasses, and alfalfa. He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"No Tams," he said softly. "Not yet. Tomorrow," he promised.

"Why not today?"

"We're..." he paused, frowning slightly and turning away so she didn't see it. "We're going to Gavin's today," he told her. He ignored the tight feeling in his stomach and chest. Tama liked Gavin, Gavin was alright. "You like Gavin, remember?"

"Yes," she mumbled. He picked her up, cradling her against him. "Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he promised as he slipped out of the feed room and made his way down the aisle. Heads poked out of open stalls and stared at him, nickering softly for treats that he didn't have and he reached out, rubbing them as he passed, feeling Tama sink into sleep.

**"Heero?"**

"Hi Gavin."

He stood in silence for a moment, shifting Tama on his shoulder and Gavin looked at him, perplexed. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"Father," was all he said. Gavin stared at him a moment more before opening the door wide and allowing him to enter.

"I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Fine. We just need a place to stay tonight."

"No problem." He gave a smile. "You know your way around, right?" Heero nodded, carrying Tama carefully into the living room and laying her down on the slightly worn couch. She mumbled as he draped the blanket over her before turning and making his way into the kitchen. Gavin smiled at him. "I hardly expected to find you at my front door. Especially after the way you've treated me."

"No one knows where you live."

"Ah, last resort am I?" He didn't seem that troubled. He stepped over, brushing his hand against Heero's neck and shoulder. The Japanese boy kept himself from wincing at the touch.

"Gavin..." he began but was silenced when the older boy pushed him back into the wall, pressing against him. "No, Gavin," he growled.

"Sh Heero," he purred, grinning. "You used to like this, remember? Back when I _wasn't_ a last resort." His lips met the smaller boy's and he pressed him further against the wall, hands trailing over arms and chest. "You used to like me."

"Long time ago," Heero snapped.

"Not so long ago. Only a month or so." He kissed him again, deep and searing, forcing his tongue into Heero's mouth and pinning his hands to the wall. When he broke away he was grinning. "I missed that Heero."

Blue eyes narrowed, darkened, glared and he shoved the taller boy away. "Go to Hell," he spat. He turned, storming toward the living room, ready to leave, when he felt the grip on his arm wrenching him back.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not after the Hell you put me through."

He shoved the boy again but nothing happened, he was ready this time. He pressed against him, kissing him deeply and Heero fought, finally freeing his arm enough to punch him in the stomach. He glared as Gavin doubled over, gasping, reaching out and grabbing the first thing his hand came in contact with. A heavy plaster plate, the decorative ones with the cute sayings.

He slammed it over Gavin's head.

* * *

**Millardo** smiled faintly as he leaned against the railing, watching as Noin glided over the ice. He shivered a bit in the cold, pulling his jacket tighter around her, watching as she did a double axle, landing effortlessly. She looked up, brushing dark bangs out of her eyes and grinned when she saw him. 

"Hey," she said when she skated over. He grinned, leaning in and kissing her gently. She grinned back when she pulled away. "Come on, none of that. Are you going to skate or what?"

"Maybe I can think of better things than skating..."

"Uh-uh. You promised," she whined. He laughed quietly.

"Alright, alright," he conceded. He stepped around the barricade, pushing off effortlessly and adjusting to the slipperiness while she caught up.

"You know," she said, watching him, "for someone who hates the cold so much, you certainly are a good ice skater."

"I suppose I'm just talented," he replied.

"The talented Mr. Ripley," she grumbled, ignoring his amused expression. "So tell me, what's this surprise you have planned for tomorrow night?" she asked.

"That would ruin the surprise."

"But I would be happy..."

"You'll be even happier tomorrow," he told her firmly. She huffed, crossing her arms, and moved to skate backwards in front of him. "Noin..."

"Please?"

"No." He reached out, taking her hand and pulling her along the ice. "You'll like it, I promise."

"I don't doubt that, but the suspense is killing me."

"You must be a pleasure to take to horror movies or thrillers."

"I don't like those type of movies," she muttered. She turned to him as they continued to skate slowly around the rink, dodging children and other couples alike. "You've been talking to Treize a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"About the War?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip, looking away. "Are you going to fight then?"

"Probably," he replied, not looking at her. He stared at the snow around the rink, the brightly colored skaters, the silver blades reflected on the slippery ice.

"Can I?"

"Hm?"

"Can I...Can I fight as well?"

"Noin.."

"I'm serious. I want to fight. Please."

"Your parents..."

"I don't care." She stopped, pulling him up next to her and looking at him. "It seems stupid but I don't care. All I want is to be there, with you. By your side. Please." He looked away and she reached up, touching his cheek with a gloved hand. "Please Millardo."

"Can you fight?" he asked at last, ignoring the somewhat devious smile on her face.

* * *

**Dorothy** didn't really know why she had agreed to meet Quatre again. Maybe it was because he was the only one who could match her in a sword fight. Maybe it was because he seemed to actually care what she thought for some strange reason. Maybe it was because he seemed to need the fight just as much as she did... 

She paced the small courtyard, kicking the snow away, and couldn't keep the smile off her face when she felt the tap of the blade on her shoulder. She turned slowly, eyeing him carefully, searching for any weakness. She couldn't find any.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon," he replied pleasantly. "Are you ready?" His answer was her sword meeting his with a sharp metal _clang!_ that reverberated through the practice area. "I'll take that as a yes."

He stepped back quickly, parrying her blow with a four, then attacking at six, lunging and sidestepping the blade as it came fairly close to his side. He pushed other thoughts aside, relaxing into the rhythm that always seemed to accompany a fencing match. Whether it was life-or-death or just practice, it always set his mind at rest.

She lunged suddenly, spinning and dropping, dangerous to do, thrusting up with her blade and he barely had enough time to parry before she was disengaging and going for his legs. So, she wasn't playing fair today then, that was alright though. He could be just as stubborn as she and just as underhanded.

**She** stretched, looking at the sun, just beginning to sink beyond the clouds on the horizon. She ran her hand down the cold steel of the sword and sighed, closing her eyes as a soft wind played fondly with her hair, dancing across her skin. She was tired and sore, her muscles still tense and she knew that she shouldn't have tried a couple of those moves earlier without proper warm-up but he had been good. And she had needed to win.

She groaned, setting her sword to the side and laying down on the concrete terrace, she could hear servants bustling about, no doubt planning for the Eve Ball tonight but she didn't care and they didn't mind her. They were used to her more..._eccentric_...tendencies. Something she had inherited from her mother's side of the family apparently.

Her mother.

She sat up, angrily brushing back the pale blonde strands that fell in her face. Her mother was leaving, her Grandfather had ensured that, ensured that she would get the best care. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. It would be for the best, she knew that. Her mother needed help, needed the type of care that understood her illness, understood her mind. Something she, her Grandfather, or even the doctors here couldn't do.

_"Hey, uh, I don't know if you have plans tonight..."_

_A raised eyebrow as she waited for him to continue. He didn't seem to though, just trailed off and left her waiting, teased her with the withholding of information. "Yes?"_

_"Well," he began, walking with her once more through the park, scabbards clicking together as they moved. "A couple of kids from school, my friends, are planning on seeing the new show at the circus. I was wondering, if you don't have plans, do you want to come too?"_

_"Maybe," she replied slowly. The Eve Ball was tonight, her Grandfather would expect her present, would expect a good example from her. Would expect... "What time?"_

_He looked surprised, pleased, but still surprised. "We're meeting at eight-thirty," he replied, smiling. "At the front gate. Do you know the way?"_

_"No," she admitted. "I'm sure I can find it though. Big tents, right?"_

_"Right." He looked at his watch, then back at her. "Well, hopefully I'll see you there..."_

_"Perhaps." She would make no promises, vague diplomatic responses instead, just as she had always been taught._

"Dorothy!" She jerked, looking up as Duke Dermail came out onto the terrace, looking at her reproachfully. "The Ball is in less than an hour and you still are not ready?"

"Sorry Grandfather," she murmured, standing. He smiled faintly, approaching her and taking her hand.

"No, I am sorry Dorothy. Run along now though and get ready, you don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, no, I don't," she mumbled. She turned away from her Grandfather, walking through the French doors and ignoring the servants, just as they ignored her, heading up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Dr.** J, he had long ago forgone any other recognition, sat watching the people pass the alleyway. They were distracted, hurrying through mini blizzards that swept snow flurries down the paved streets and pulled at heavy Christmas packages. No one noticed an old man with to-long hair and a metal claw for a hand sitting in a two-sizes too-big coat watching them. 

Then again, why should they? He had made sure to be inconspicuous. He didn't need the soldiers finding him here. He chuckled dryly to himself and focused once more on the world outside.

A boy was walking down the street. He looked different than the others around him, a young girl clutched protectively in his arms. She looked about four and seemed to be asleep. He was approaching the alley now and Dr. J sat up a bit straighter, watching him move. He had the grace of someone self-assured, who was used to fending for himself, the air of a predator.

Dr. J smiled.

"Hey, boy, come here for a moment?"

Heero paused, glancing at him, obviously sizing him up and seeing how much of a threat the old man could be. Not much based on his appearance but Heero had long ago learned to not trust appearances. He stepped into the alley carefully, keeping his back pressed firmly against the opposite wall, shifting Tama into a position that would more easily allow him to grab his knife or gun if the old man made a move.

Dr. J liked the look of him.

"What's your name boy?"

"Why?" Heero asked cautiously.

Dr. J's smile widened and he stood, ignoring the creaking of his aging joints. "You've heard about the conflict on Earth?" Heero nodded. "I'm sure a smart lad like you would realize by now that it won't just stay on Earth, that it'll come up here?"

"Everyone knows that."

"How would you like to help defend the colonies?"

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Wufei** hesitated a moment, looking at Meilan carefully. Since the wedding they had been thrown together over and over again and he was getting tired of it. Of her glares and silent treatment, or worse, when she screamed and ranted, fuming at what they, she especially, had been forced into. So far he had endured it all in silence, simply wishing her away as he focused on his reading. 

"Do you even _care_?" she demanded finally, turning to look at him. It was the first time she had acknowledged him since the marriage.

"Of course I care," he said quietly, calmly. "There isn't much to do about it now though. The papers are filed and it is unfortunately official. We're stuck together whether or not we like it." She gave a frustrated screech, ripping the book from his hands and he only looked at her.

"What are you reading that's so damn interesting?" she demanded, turning it over.

"The Fountainhead, give it back I don't want to have to find my place again."

"You worthless, weak, sniveling...!"

"He stood then, glaring at her and she glared back just as fiercely, hands planted firmly on her hips and head tilted so that her eyes glowered into his. "What would you have me do?" he demanded quietly, hands fisting. "Would you have me go against my father's wishes and destroy the family's honor all because I do not agree with his wisdom?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Then why have you not done that with your own family? Surely your Grandfather would understand if you believe this so right." He paused, watching the flush of anger drain slowly from her face. "Ah, I thought so. We are bound by honor Meilan, we cannot change that."

She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself tightly and wandering around the small courtyard. The wind was harsh today, ripping at her dark hair, playing over her face and tearing through her clothes. He sighed, watching her amble along before taking the book she had dropped and setting it on the ground carefully, walking over to her.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot?" he suggested tiredly. She turned to him, eyebrow raised in questions. "I have no doubt that I will ever care all that much for you, but perhaps we can try and be friends at least?"

"How do you propose we try this?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Is there anything you wish to do, besides tear my head off?"

She smiled then, and he noticed for the first time that she could be quite pretty when she smiled and the wind played with her hair, her eyes dancing darkly. "I've never been to a circus before." He laughed quietly, ignoring her frown.

"Alright," he said. "Tonight?"

* * *

**"So** what are you up to tonight?" Noin asked, lounging on Sally's sofa while the blonde made hot chocolate. The good kind with the extra-fluffy marshmallows. 

"Baby-sitting," Sally replied with a grimace as she exited the kitchen. Noin sat up as Sally handed her the cup of steaming chocolate, setting a plate of pastries down on the coffee table in front of them. "Mom said we could have them," Sally added, gesturing to the plate.

Noin grinned, helping herself. "Your mom's a great cook, er, baker," Noin mumbled around a mouthful of flaky bread and cream. "So are you watching your neighbor's kids again? What did you call them? The 'twin terrors'?"

Sally laughed, shaking her head and sipping the hot chocolate, wincing as she burned her tongue. "Hot," she mumbled and Noin laughed. "No, I'm watching Russ. Well really, I guess it's entertaining him. I'm taking him to the circus," she explained.

"Sounds fun," Noin replied. "Relena's doing that I think, at least that's what I think Millardo said earlier. Though his teeth were chattering quite a lot," she added thoughtfully. Sally smiled, reaching for a pastry.

"Want to come then? Or do you have plans with Romeo?"

Noin rolled her eyes, arranging herself into a more comfortable position. "No...he's off somewhere else tonight. That's why we went skating earlier. I think it has something to do with tomorrow."

"Still won't tell you?"

"No," she grumbled. "It's killing me Sally!"

"I'm sure. So do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Should be fun and I'll get a break from Hilde and her montage of friends," she replied. "When are you, well I guess we, leaving?"

"Half an hour probably," Sally replied with a vague look at the clock. "Better tell Russ to hurry up. I swear he spends more time in the bathroom than any girl."

* * *

**"Trowa**, someone to see you." Trowa paused, hand still tangled in the lion's mane as he looked over at Luna. She gave him a faint smile, tossing her dark hair over a shoulder and shrugged. "Didn't say a name, just said he was sorry for something." 

"Where...?"

"He's waiting at your trailer. I told him you and Cathy weren't there but he insisted and I couldn't resist with the child looking so tired..."

"Thanks."

"I hope everything's alright Trowa!" Luna called as he turned quickly, hurrying down the path, though for all the world it didn't look like it.

He reached the trailer and saw a light on inside, smiling faintly he walked up the steps and tried the knob. The door opened easily and he entered, walking carefully through the living room and into the kitchen even though he was fairly certain he already knew who it was. Sure enough he saw Tama sitting at the kitchen table, eating something sticky-looking. Her brother sat across from her, back turned toward Trowa.

"Hello Heero," Trowa said softly. Tama looked up and grinned.

"Trowa!" she exclaimed. She jumped up, leaving the sticky-looking pastry on the plate and hurrying toward him. He picked her up easily, carefully avoiding the hands that dripped with icing. "Trowa!" she repeated. He noticed absentmindedly that she had been crying.

"Tama, come finish your food," Heero called. He stood as Trowa released the girl and she scurried back to the table, climbing onto the chair and eating the pastry. Heero turned to Trowa. "Can I talk to you?" Trowa nodded, leading Heero away from the kitchen, until they were sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"What brought you back?" Trowa asked finally. He looked at the younger boy when he stayed silent, noticing the welt along his jaw and cheek, the bruises on his arms and wrists. "What did you get yourself into now?"

"I went to Gavin's," he said softly. Trowa looked at him in surprise, staring at him. "It didn't work out."

"Are you going to go home?"

"I stopped by there earlier," he admitted. "I can't go home yet. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll be gone."

"Who?" Trowa turned to Heero, staring at him as Heero finally looked up, meeting his eyes tiredly.

"My father."

* * *

**Duo** yawned, stretching languidly and hooking his arm around Hilde's shoulders. She rolled her eyes, shoving lightly at his arm but otherwise didn't make a move to disrupt the heavy pressure around her. It was welcome as was the warmth that accompanied it. Quatre was just off to her side and she raised an eyebrow, watching him looking around, seeming just a tad lost. 

"Something wrong Quatre?" she asked as the winter wind picked up, billowing around the fence and attacking her. She grinned as Duo caught her hat before it blew away. "Thanks," she muttered, jamming it back on.

"No, no, not really," he answered, smiling faintly at them.

"You look like you were expecting someone," Duo said. He smiled at him. "Have a hot date coming? Ow! Hilde what was _that_ for?"

"For being an idiot," she muttered darkly. He rolled his eyes at Quatre, earning himself another sharp jab in the stomach.

"Hilde!"

"Sorry...it was an accident."

"Sure it was," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "So, should we go ahead and get our tickets?"

"No," Quatre replied quickly. Duo looked at him and Quatre shrugged. "Well...look at the line, it should die down in a bit."

"Yeah, anyway, Relena isn't here yet," Hilde pointed out, nudging Duo gently.

"Oh, alright," Duo grumbled.

**Relena **cursed as she checked her watch. Millardo had forgotten she'd needed a ride and was already at Treize's when she had needed a ride, forcing her to find Pagan and ask if he could drop her off. Which led to her being later than she had anticipated.

She wove her way around the clusters of people, finally pausing and grinning. Not the people she was looking for but at least she knew them. "Noin!" she yelled, shoving her way to the girl and her friend.

"Relena?" Noin asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Hi," she said, grinning faintly. "Er...sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for some people, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure," Noin replied, looking at Sally. "Do you mind?"

"No, I'll go get in line though, okay?"

"Okay." She turned back to the younger girl. "Come on," she said. They wove in and out of the people and Noin sighed. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"My friends. Er...I don't know if you know them? Quatre Winner and Hilde Shiebecker?"

"_Hilde_?" Noin exclaimed, staring at Relena. Relena nodded just as a girl with short black hair turned around.

"_Noin_?" she groaned, nudging Duo in the side. "What are you doing here? Oh, hey Lena!"

Relena looked at them, a confused look marring her face slightly. "How do you two know each other?"

Duo grinned, turning around. "Yo Lena, wha's up? Noin, looking good," he grinned, winking. She rolled her eyes at him. "Lena, you remember Cat, right?" he asked, gesturing to a still-distracted Quatre. The blonde looked up at his name, smiled, and nodded graciously to them. "I didn't know you were going to be here, did you Hil?"

"No," Hilde ground out. "Did Mia send you?"

"No, I'm here with a friend. I'll see you later," Noin replied, turning quickly and disappearing into the crowd.

"Who...?" Relena began again but Duo cut her off.

"Gee Hilde, you could be a bit nicer to her. She is your sister after all..."

"Dorothy!"

She looked up, smiling a little as she caught sight of Quatre, making her way over carefully. It was a medium-sized group and she knew Relena, the boy with the braid she didn't recognize but the girl with the black hair was one of the ones that ate lunch with Relena occasionally.

"Hello," she said somewhat warmly as she reached them. She still had her hair pinned back for the Eve Ball, still had the diamond necklace and earrings that had belonged to her mother on. She had managed to change into jeans though her shirt still remained dressy.

"Hello," Quatre replied. He smiled brightly at her. "Duo, Hilde, Relena? This is Dorothy."

"Charmed," Duo replied with a grin.

"I'm sure," Dorothy replied. "Hi Relena."

"Hi," Relena replied, smiling. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Yeah, well, I was invited last minute and all," she replied with a vague shrug. She was secretly happy she had ditched the Eve Ball.

**Duo** grinned madly when he saw Heero making his way up the steps, past the crowded rows of rowdy audience members. He waved his arms wind-mill style and Heero paused, noticing him. He debated a moment before finally giving in and changing direction slightly until he reached the braided boy.

"Heero my man!" Duo yelled over the noise, flinging an arm around Heero's shoulders as soon as he sat down. "Its been way to long," he added.

"Hn."

"Come on Heero," Duo grinned. "Hilde, you remember Heero?" She nodded and he smiled wider. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing," he replied evenly. He had left Tama in Trowa's trailer once she had fallen asleep. He had made sure she was tucked in securely and that anything potentially dangerous was well out of reach with a note on where to find him. Of course when he'd written it he'd had every intention of staying back stage but Trowa had urged him to go into the audience because they had new acts.

"Yeah, well, it's good to see you, isn't it?" Duo asked, nudging Hilde. Hilde nodded, turning to Relena and noticing the girl wasn't all that pleased at seeing Heero. She really didn't blame her. "Come here often?"

"Hn."

"Hn? What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked but Heero remained stubbornly silent and his attention was caught by someone else. He grinned wider and leaned over Hilde, Relena, and the other girl, Dorothy was it?, to talk to Quatre. "Hey Cat," he called.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, lifting his head and leaning in to hear Duo better.

"Isn't that the other kid from detention?" He ignored Quatre's wince at the "D-word." "You know," he continued, "the one who always tells me to shut-up?"

"A lot of people tell you to shut-up," Quatre pointed out.

"The Chinese kid!" Duo exclaimed, frustrated. Quatre glanced over and nodded.

"Wufei, yeah. That's him."

"Who's the girl with him?"

"No idea," Quatre replied.

"Fianceé I believe," Heero replied.

"What?" Duo exclaimed, staring at him. Heero shrugged, eyes already turning to the ring as the ringmaster came out amid cheers and spotlights. "Hey Wufei!" Duo yelled, gesturing the Chinese pair over. "We'll just see who she is," he mumbled to Quatre.

* * *

**Treize** stared idly at the amber liquid in his glass. He picked it up, fingers gripping the glass bowl gently and swirled the liquid slightly, watching the light glint in it, watching it go from dark amber to light yellow and back again. He noticed Millardo watching him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes?"

"She wants to fight."

"Who?" He set the glass down, gesturing for Millardo to enter the room and have a seat. When the blonde was sitting he poured another glass and handed it to him, against his protests.

"Noin," he said at length, after taking a sip from the cognac.

"Fight?" Treize asked, only a faint trace of surprise evident in his voice. "In the war you mean?"

"Yes." He took another sip and downed the rest in a gulp, wincing as it burned its way down. "She says she can and I have no reason to doubt her."

"You think she can manage a mobile suit?"

"If she has the right training," Millardo replied, reaching over and refilling his glass.

Treize was silent, contemplating the options. He had very little doubt that she would be an energetic fighter but...he shrugged finally. "Alright. Bring her to the base December twenty-ninth. We'll test her." Millardo looked at him and he laughed quietly. "Don't worry Millardo. It won't be life-threatening. At first."

* * *

**Wufei** grumbled slightly as Duo waved them over. He didn't care for the braided one or the Japanese one sitting next to him. But those were the only available seats. He wondered once more why on earth he had agreed to take her to the circus but didn't let himself dwell on the answer. Meilan wedged herself between Wufei and Heero, smiling apologetically when she bumped into the Japanese boy. 

"I'm sorry," he heard her say. "About the other night."

"Hn."

"So," she braided one exclaimed, leaning over Heero, "what's your name?"

"Meilan," she replied easily, "yours?"

"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell," he said with a grin. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. This is Heero," he nudged the boy and he glared in return, "Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Quatre." He smiled his most dazzling smile at her. "So, how do you know Wuffie?"

"Wuffie?" she asked, smirking. Wufei glared all the more harder at Duo and then turned to the cleared area in the center of the tent. "We're...Our families are friends," she replied finally. Heero raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him. "Oh look! The show's starting!"

* * *

**Catherine** found him shortly before they went out, glaring daggers at him and looking to be the epitome of Irish Fury. He glanced at her curiously as she stood, glaring at him, blue eyes blazing. Finally she sighed deeply and gestured behind her, producing a yawning, half-asleep child who smiled at him. 

"You didn't tell me they were back." He shrugged, putting out the cigarette and glancing down at the girl. "Why didn't you tell me Trowa?"

"They just got here. Why are you out here Tama?"

"Looking for Heero," she mumbled, holding up a piece of paper. He took it, reading it carefully while Catherine continued to rant.

"You're lucky I came across her when I did. Shelly was just about to turn her into the Manager and that would have been a mess..."

"I get it Cathy," he said. He took Tama's hand, leading her to a back corner of the tent, setting her on one of the crates. "Stay here," he told her as he and Catherine were called for their act. She nodded and he left, cursing Heero and wondering where the hell he was.

**"Hey**, isn't that Trowa?" Quatre asked, leaning over and speaking to Duo. Duo strained to see as the girl and boy entered the ring and the boy, wearing a clown mask, turned and walked over to a large target.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I _think_ so but...Holy shit!" he exclaimed as the girl bowed and let the first knife fly. The tent erupted into applause and Duo grinned. "Dude I would _never_ let any girl throw knives at me. No matter how cute she is!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Hilde grumbled, rolling her eyes and elbowing him. "Quiet, she's throwing again."

The knives went in easily and the clown never moved, simply stared straight ahead. The ringmaster jogged out after the last one went in, taking the girl's hand and bowing with her, gesturing for the clown to join them. He came over, not looking happy like the others, and followed along.

"Let's here it ladies and gentlemen for Catherine and Trowa!" he yelled.

Duo grinned at Quatre. "Guess you're right."

**"Where **are you going?" Duo asked as Heero turned away from the group. He stopped and turned back to face them. "We're all going out to eat, don't you want to come?"

"No."

"About as pleasant as the Chinese one," Hilde grumbled.

"With just as many manners," Relena added. She glared at Wufei's back and he didn't seem to notice or care. He was in an argument with the girl he had come with. Apparently he wanted to go and she wanted to stay.

"Well, the exit's this way you know," Duo called.

"We should stay and say hi to Trowa," Quatre started. He stopped though as a little girl raced through the crowd, throwing herself onto Heero. He picked her up effortlessly and she grinned at him.

"You weren't where you said you'd be," she told him pointedly. He shifted her and she looked at the group of people around them and they stared at the blue eyes and dark hair. "You promised back stage."

"Sorry," he replied.

"Er...Heero?" Duo asked carefully. He glanced at the others but they seemed as surprised as he did by the girl's sudden appearance.

"S'okay. Cathy an Trowa watched me," she replied, smiling at him before turning back to the group. "'Ello. I'm Tama."

"Hi," Duo replied, grinning madly, "I'm Duo." He turned to the others who still seemed slightly shocked and Heero was still ignoring him, looking through the crowds for someone or something. "Did your er...dad ignore you?" he asked finally.

She frowned and Heero's head snapped a bit. "No. I wasn't 'lowed to see 'im," she mumbled.

"Oh...but aren't you...?"

"Duo," Heero growled, turning to him. "This is my sister."

"Oh!" Duo exclaimed. "Er...well...nice to meet you Tama."

"I see you found her."

"Oh, hi Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, smiling at the boy who was still dressed as a clown, though he was missing the half mask. Heero nodded, shifting Tama again to accommodate his injured shoulder. "You were great out there."

Trowa turned, a faint smile on his face as he looked at Quatre. "Thank-you."

Tama tugged at Heero's hair impatiently. "Cathy said she'd teach me to throw knives. Can her?"

"Can she," he corrected automatically. He ignored the smiles decorating the other's faces or the knowing look on Trowa's. "If she wants to," he replied.

Duo coughed and looked at them. "We're all going out to dinner. Do you all want to come?"

"No," Heero replied again.

"Another time," Trowa replied.

Duo shrugged, wrapping an arm around both Hilde and Relena's shoulders. "Alright then. See you later. Merry Christmas and don't forget detention!" He laughed. "Quit wincing Quatre!"

* * *

**Heero** hesitated a moment before getting up and going into the small kitchen. He found the phone easily and picked it up, dialing the number quickly, listening for any noise in the trailer that would signal the other three occupants waking. Nothing. 

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Oh, honey, where are you?"

"Safe." He glanced at the clock. "Is he there still?"

"He's leaving tonight, I promise. How's Tama?"

"Fine."

"Heero..." she broke off and he turned, staring out the window at the snow-covered ground. "I'm sorry Heero," she said finally. He heard a noise in the background and a half-drunk voice calling sluggishly. "He's awake. I love you Heero. Give Tama a kiss."

"Bye."

He stood, staring at the phone in his hand a moment before releasing it and letting his hand fall back to his side. He heard a door open and muffled footsteps approach but still he didn't move, just stood staring at the white phone.

"Heero?" He turned, finding Trowa standing behind him, watching him curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," he replied.

"Did you...?"

"He's still there." He crossed his arms, glaring out the window at the slow-falling snow. "She won't kick him out."

"I'm sorry." He fidgeted a bit, unusual for him, and retrieved a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag, feeling it relax his muscles. He tried to ignore the look Heero sent him but sighed inwardly and flicked the still burning cigarette into the sink where it extinguished itself. "Heero." He stopped, unsure of what else could be said to the younger teen. "How's your arm?" he asked finally.

Heero moved it experimentally. "It's fine." He hesitated a moment, stepping away from the counter and looking around. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"It's nothing."

* * *

**Noin**grinned as Millardo led her down the lane. Not that she could see exactly. He had blindfolded her before they had left the mansion and she sighed, rolling her eyes beneath the fabric. "Where are we going?" she demanded as he tugged her along. 

"You'll see."

"Only if you remove this stupid thing!" she snapped back. He laughed, sliding an arm around her shoulders and guiding her carefully around trees and over rocks. "Come on, _please_?"

"Relax," he told her firmly. "We're almost there." He glanced at her, smiling as her eyebrows drew together beneath the blindfold. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her hair hung around her face and in her eyes. Tearing his gaze from her he glanced ahead at the building that was just coming in to sight. "Noin?"

"What?"

"What are your feelings on fires?"

She whipped her head in the direction of his voice, stopping. "Fires? As in, indoor ones in a fireplace or wild raging ones that eat through everything?"

He laughed a bit. "The ones that are calmly contained in a fireplace." He watched the smile spread over her face as she looked at where she thought he was, she was fairly accurate as well.

"I love those."

"Good."

**"Ready?**" She nodded impatiently and he smiled wider. "On the count of three, open your eyes." He stepped behind her, untying the knot slowly as he began to count. "One...Two...Three..." She blinked her eyes as the cloth was removed, staring around her and grinning. "Like it?" he whispered somewhere near her ear.

They were standing in a living room, a fire glowing in the hearth, a Christmas tree decorated in oversized glass balls and tinsel glittering in a corner with brightly colored boxes underneath it, candles placed on shelves and end tables. There was a small table next to a window, looking out onto the winter wonderland laid out with porcelain plates on a velvet tablecloth, covered trays sitting on it, waiting to be served. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and grinning.

"It's remarkable. Really."

"So you like it?"

She laughed, tugging lightly on a lock of his hair. "Yes, I like it. How did you...Where are we?"

"It's an old cottage on the mansion, the groundskeeper used to live here before moving closer to the main house. I got the keys from him and I still come here from time to time to get away from everyone."

"It's lovely."

He smiled, taking her hands and pulling her over to the table. "I promised you dinner, didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Tell me you didn't make this," she said as she sat in the offered chair. He gave her a confused look and she laughed softly as he took his seat and began to remove the tray coverings.

"Why?"

"If you did then that means you're too perfect," she replied, eyeing the food. He laughed quietly and shook his head. "I mean it. A guy who's nice, thoughtful, intelligent, and who can cook? There's no way that happens everyday."

* * *

**Duo** glanced up as James entered the apartment, hanging his coat and jacket up in the coat closet before entering the living room. He sat up from where he had been lounging on the sofa and watched the man move into the back bedroom, coming out a few minutes later changed out of his suit, and heading to the mini bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He glanced up at his son and sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. 

"Want some?" he asked, gesturing to the bottle next to him.

"I'm underage."

"Right." He licked his lips and walked around the livingroom, glancing at the Christmas tree he had stuffed in the corner this year at Duo's insistence. He cleared his throat and looked at the teenaged boy who had certainly come as a surprise to him last summer. "How's school?"

"It's fine," Duo replied off-hand. He glanced over at the bottle of scotch and wrinkled his nose. He was fonder of James's collection of vodka and whiskey than of scotch.

"Sure you don't want any?"

"Underage."

"Duo uh..." He paused as the violet eyes turned to him and he ran a hand through his hair again, sinking into the chair across from him. "What did you and your mother usually do on Christmas Eve? On Christmas day?"

"We had dinner together, opened our gifts at midnight, usually it was only one or two cause most of the money went to her treatment. We went to Mass as well." He paused, looking out the window at the lazy snowflakes falling slowly. "After she died I didn't do much. Still went to Mass for it and when the orphanage got me I went to Mass and we were given gifts Christmas morning," he replied finally.

James licked his lips, taking a healthy gulp of the alcohol and letting it cloud his mind briefly. He usually didn't celebrate Christmas, he was an atheist by nature, but the surprised look on his son's face when he'd told him they weren't getting a tree had sent him out to buy one that very night, and decorations the next day for some reason. Maybe it was guilt from not being there all those years ago when he had been needed, when he might have been able to help.

"How about we go to Mass tonight then?" he asked brightly, looking at the boy across from him. Duo glanced up in surprise, toying with a chain that hung around his neck. James knew there was a crucifix at the end of it.

"You don't believe in God."

"You do though." He smiled. "Casey was going to come over for a dinner tonight but I'm sure she won't mind coming to church as well."

Duo nodded slowly, turning back to the window as James went to phone his girlfriend. He liked Casey St. Rogers well enough, she was pretty and intelligent, but they just didn't click that well. He knew she thought he had planned to interrupt her life by his sudden appearance when in all honesty it wasn't his fault but the orphanage's. After all, he hadn't known his father was still alive, or who he was in the first place.

* * *

**Heero** wandered out of his room around seven-thirty Christmas morning and saw Kimi standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and smelling fresh made bacon. He leaned against the wall until she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and jumped in surprise, turning the stove down before facing him. 

"Heero, you startled me."

"Sorry."

"Honey, I know you're upset..." She broke off as a squeal from the living room reached their ears and they turned to see Tama staring at the fake tree and the packages underneath it.

"Santa came!" she exclaimed.

Heero rolled his eyes, looking at his mother. "I don't know why you let her believe."

"Because I missed it with you!" she snapped back before going into the living room. "Come have breakfast Tama, then you can open your presents, okay?" she asked softly.

"But..."

"Come on Tama." The little girl followed her mother sullenly into the kitchen, eyes never leaving the brightly wrapped packages under the tree.

* * *

**Hilde** smiled. She had managed to drag them all to the old park near town center all by herself. They were bundled up warmly for the evening and still she shivered slightly from the wind, scooting closer to Duo. He grinned in response, looping an arm around her waist and continuing with his conversation. 

Relena and Quatre were talking quietly together across from her, picking at the plate of cookies she had made the night before, the ones Duo _hadn't _eaten and Noin _hadn't_ stolen. Duo was talking, or trying to talk to Heero who was more interested in sitting at an angle so Duo wouldn't keep bumping into him, typing away on his laptop about something with Trowa looking over his shoulder occasionally before returning to Relena and Quatre's conversation. The girl who had come with Trowa, Cathy, was also involved in Quatre and Relena's talk and Hilde wondered briefly what it was about. Wufei and Dorothy were discussing something _somewhat_ quietly, it seemed to be escalating in volume and the girl that had come with Wufei to the circus was rolling her eyes at the two of them, laying on her back and staring up at the stars.

"Almost time," Hilde comments as she looks down at her watch. Duo grins, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of champagne and a stack of paper or plastic cups.

"Where did you get champagne?" Quatre asked, staring at him.

"My dad. You know him," Duo said with a roll of his eyes.

He popped the cork and started filling the cups, passing them around. The fireworks were beginning, building up momentum for the grande moment, when the clock struck twelve, catapulting them over and into the new year. Relena glanced up at the sound and then stood, waving, recognizing one of Noin's friends. Hilde groaned, rolling her eyes and snuggling closer to Duo.

"Hey Sally," Relena said when the blonde girl had arrived.

"Hi, uh, Relena, right?"

"Right." She glanced at the younger boy standing next to the girl and Sally smiled.

"This is my brother, Russ." She nodded at the boy who looked around them and then at his sister. "You guys here for the fireworks?"

"Yeah, come on, join us," Relena said, smiling. "Both of you," she added at Russ's hesitant look. Quatre and Cathy agreed, gesturing for them to sit down and Sally's eyes fell on first Heero, then Wufei and she raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting group you have here," she said, sinking down near the girl from the restaurant. "Are you all friends?"

"Mostly," Hilde replied with a shrug, smiling. "Oh, look at that one, isn't it beautiful?" she asked, gesturing to the sky.

The fireworks picked up, coming faster and faster and Hilde checked her watch, grinning brightly. "One minute!" she called. Duo finished the last cup and set the empty bottle down, settling back and looking at the sky.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." They raised their cups, saluting each other vaguely. "Six...Five...Four..." They positioned themselves, ready to drink and watched the fireworks stop abruptly. "Three...Two...One...Happy New Year!" They each clinked glasses and then took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Ah...good stuff," Duo commented, stretching leisurely on the blanket.

"Not even going to ask how you know that," Quatre muttered. Duo laughed, slinging an arm around his friend.

"Aw, come on Cat. I'm sure you and your family have had your fair share of parties with that big house of yours. Are you seriously telling me you haven't had champagne before?"

"No. I have. I still can't tell the difference between a good year and a bad year though."

"Maybe all you've had is good?" Duo glanced over as Heero stood slowly. "Hey, where ya going?"

"Home." He set the empty cup down carefully.

"We have more drinks." He grinned when he saw Heero hesitate. He had noticed the boy's taste for liquor the first time they had gone clubbing. He grinned wider. "Plenty for everyone."

"No." He shook his head, gathering his laptop up. "I have to get back."

**Quatre** smiled as he shifted so that he was facing Trowa more, the older boy simply looked at him curiously before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He didn't care if the others minded, he had been dying for one all night. Catherine shot him a _look_ but he opted to look the other way.

"I hardly see you at school."

"Busy. Schedules." He shrugged nonchalantly and flicked ashes into the snowy ground, watching them sizzle. It wasn't true, not wholly true. If he had wanted to he could probably see Quatre more. After all, he managed that with Heero and Celia. His mind automatically shied away from her name.

"Yeah, I guess so," Quatre replied. "How have you been? It was great seeing you at the circus. I didn't realize you worked there. How'd you get involved?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head slowly. "I've been fine. I've worked there as far back as I can remember." _Not far enough_, a quiet voice in his head whispered.

"That must be cool. Your sister's the one who throw's the knives at you, right?"

"Right."

"Do you get nervous?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

He extinguished the cigarette and stood slowly, listening to the fading crackle of fireworks. The smoke hung heavy in the air, pushing down and smothering them, though no one seemed to notice. He shook his head, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking at Catherine.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Bye Trowa!" Quatre called. Trowa simply nodded in return, heading down a path he vaguely knew would lead to the outside world, the chatter and laughter fading behind him.

* * *

**Heero** glanced up in surprise when he heard the quiet knock on his window. He turned and shook his head when he saw the green eyes staring at him through the frosted glass. He got up, opening the window and raising an eyebrow as Trowa sidled in quietly. 

"I thought I was the one who was always running to you for help."

"Yeah, well, time to return the favor, right?"

Heero smirked. "Right." He let the window close with a quiet thump and turned back to his unexpected guest. "What can I do for you?"

Trowa sighed, sitting down on Heero's vacated chair and tilted his head back. "I was on my way back and I ran into a friend of yours." It was then that he noticed the bruised cheek and blood droplets on the shirt.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't like me." Trowa glanced at him, eyebrow raised as if to question just why Gavin didn't care for him and Heero shrugged. "He's known to the cops."

"I know."

"Your place was closer than mine."

"Hn." He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the closed door. The apartment was quiet, he knew Tama was sound asleep and he figured his mother was as well, or else she was out somewhere. He turned back to Trowa finally. "Want to stay here then?"

"It's better than wandering the snow-covered streets."

"I'll take that as a yes." He stood, going over to Trowa and angling the desk light to illuminate his face, tilting the boy's face first one way, then the other, despite the glaring green eyes, to see about the bruise. "He give this to you?"

"I gave him worse."

Heero grinned. "Good. I'll get you some ice, stay here." He left the room, padding quietly into the kitchen and getting an ice pack out of the freezer, before heading back to his room. The apartment was still quiet and he had a sinking suspicion that Kimi had gone out after all. He returned to his room, closing the door softly behind him, and perched on the edge of his desk, pressing the ice to the swollen cheek. "Here."

"Thanks." They sat in silent for a few minutes, Heero turned slightly so that he could save his files and Trowa glanced around the room carefully. Finally he let his gaze settle on Heero again. "What is..."

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"Trowa, I can't read minds. What is it?"

Trowa smiled inwardly, looking out the window briefly before looking back at Heero. "You and Gavin. He seems rather _attached_ to you."

"Heh."

"You don't think so?"

"I'd rather not be reminded of Gavin."

"What happened between you two?"

He glanced at Trowa, curious despite himself at why Trowa was interested in it, maybe because of the fight, maybe something had been said when the older teen had met up with him earlier. He shrugged, ignoring the dull throb of healing muscles in his shoulder, and ran a hand through his hair.

"What does it matter to you?" He didn't wait for a response though for one reason or another, simply leaned back on the desk, looking out the window at the falling snow and sighed. "He reminds me of Duo in a way." Trowa raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, shoving aside the desire for a cigarette. "He's into the whole sex-for-fun scene," he kept his eyes fixed on the window, "only Duo seems better. More easy-going at least." He shrugged, glancing briefly at Trowa. "I got tired of Gavin's games and left, which meant leaving his pet project, which meant there went any tactical functions since he couldn't string a plan together if his life depended on it." A dry laugh, slightly maniacal followed his words and Trowa gave a slow nod, accepting and filing the information away in his head.

"He mentioned something like that. Tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"He said I was taking his place." He glanced up at Heero who was staring away from him again, posture stiff and shoulders tense. He took a breath and set the ice down on the desk, lightly brushing cold fingertips over Heero's hand to get his attention. "Am I?" he asked softly.

Heero glanced at Trowa, noticed the intense look in the green eyes, and gave a half smile, half smirk before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Trowa's carefully.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this brings them through the New Year, and yes, the other scientists will be mentioned, don't worry, I didn't forget about them. Here's hoping I'm good about the next chapter. Please, make my muse's day and review! 


End file.
